Two Lonely Hearts
by Yoko Black
Summary: AU Harry is a boy out for revenge on his parent's deaths, but to do that he has to watch the son of a mafia man. Only problem is, they don't get along. PUNK HARRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two Lonely Hearts**

**By: Yoko Black**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Humor/Alternate Universe**

**Pairings: HP/DM, RW/HrG, RL/NT, DM/PP, DM/BZ, NL/LL, BZ/PP, past HP/GW, & A SURPRISE PAIRING!**

**Summary: AU Harry is a boy out for revenge on his parent's deaths, but to do that he has to watch the son of a mafia man. Only problem is, they don't get along. PUNK HARRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money off of, this story. I do not own Harry Potter and the rest of the characters. I just own the plot to this story. **

**A/N: I know that Harry is supposed to have that infamous lighting scar on his forehead, but it doesn't work in this story. Believe me; I tried, so Harry won't have that scar in this story. Or at least not yet? I may put it in as the story progresses. **

**Warning: This novella will have scenes unsuitable to younger readers. Parental discretion is advised. Will have scenes of smoking, alcohol and gay relations. **

**Two Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter 1 **

Agent Sirius Black walked into the office of the department chief and sighed. The current long term case he and his department were working on was getting to him. They had just found a new lead a few weeks ago when their informant mysteriously disappeared. To say Sirius was upset about it was an understatement and the only person who could calm him down was his field partner and best friend, Remus Lupin. Sirius and Remus had been sitting at their desks working minor cases when Chief Kingsley Shacklebolt called him in.

Sirius and Shacklebolt have been friends since Sirius was accepted in the force and gave him his job in the department. He was also one of the few that comforted Sirius when his last field partner died. He was thankful he had such good friends.

Opening the door to the office he tucked a lock of black hair away from his blue eyes, usually that which held a trace of mischief, but were now solemn and serious. His dark hair would have rested on his shoulders if it wasn't tied back in a pony tail to keep out of his face, but a free lock still escaped. He looked up at Kingsley, a dark skinned man wearing a press white shirt and black pants.

"You wanted to see me, Kingsley," asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Kingsley. "I'm sorry to hear about the last informant. He could have helped us stop him."

"Or one of his operatives," said Sirius, sitting down. "The man was just an underling."

Kingsley nodded. "That would have helped as well. That man has a market so wide we need to use all we can."

"Now we're back to the beginning," said Sirius none to happily.

"Not necessarily," said Kingsley. "A new informant came forward and willing to give information in exchange for protection."

"How reliable is he?" asked Sirius.

"Narcotics just had a successful hit at one of his warehouses and found almost fifty kilos of cocaine."

Sirius whistled. "If that had gotten out on the street…." Kingsley nodded. "So who's the guy. An accountant? A dealer?"

"The son of one of his closest associates." Sirius look at Kingsley in surprise and Kingsley smiled. "I thought that would get your attention. And I also have a small favor to ask of you."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry groaned as he closed his locker door and turned to face the person who called him. Draco Malfoy was the handsomest, or prettiest, boy in Hogwarts High School, depending on who you talk to. To Harry, he was an annoyance. His sheen of gold white hair fell gracefully across his face, swept to one side to show off his forehead and his steel gray eyes glared at the boy in front of him. The boy just screamed on how long he spent in front of the mirror perfecting his look.

At his constant side was Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy's girlfriend of seven years, and Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's best friend, or as close to one as Malfoy would acknowledge. Pansy was president of Draco Malfoy's fan club. Harry actually didn't know what Malfoy saw in her, she wasn't very pretty and was pugged face, black hair in a childish pixie cut and her brown eyes constantly shift from person to person, daring them to take Malfoy away from her. Blaise was handsome enough to get attention with his dark skin and eyes, and a know player, hopping around with girls, and boys, as often as there were days in a year.

Also with Malfoy were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Both were on the wrestling team and weren't very bright, needing constant reminders on school work. Again, Harry didn't know why Malfoy associated with them.

"What do you want, Malfoy," asked Harry. "I have to get to work." Harry smiled at an afterthought. "Not that you would know what that is…."

Malfoy glared at the other boy. "Very funny, Potter. I was sent by Snape. He wanted to talk to you. Said something about poor test score."

Harry growled, picked up his book bag, and slung it over his shoulder, adjusting his denim jacket he wore over his uniform. He wore the standard school uniform of a grey sweater vest and pants with a white shirt and grey tie. A capital black "H" over a gold shield was sewn into his right breast. With his wild black hair and intense green eyes Harry had a constant street punk look. With one last glare at Draco he headed down the hall.

"If I knew you would need help, I would have offered to tutor you," sneered Malfoy.

Harry glared at the boy. "Malfoy, why don't you put your mouth where your arse is," he snapped. Then he put on a face of mock surprise. "Oh, wait, then you wouldn't find it."

Malfoy glared as the other teenager walked away. "Potter!"

"Later, Malfoy," said Harry, giving him a mock wave as Harry walked down the hall. He walked up the flight of stairs, briefly looking out the window on the first landing, to look out at he school courtyard and walked up the last flight to walk into the Chemistry room.

Severus Snape never like being called a teacher, instead taking the term "professor" and treated his students as he would college students. All he wore was a black business suit even through teachers were allowed to wear casual clothes, unlike the students. With a degree in both Chemistry and Biology Chemistry he was meticulous with the students and rarely showed favoritism, if any at all. He was Harry's lest favorite teacher, and for good reason.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Snape?" said Harry in irritation.

Snape glanced at the tone of Harry's voice. "A little respect for your betters, Potter," he said.

Harry smirked. "Show me someone better then me and I'll respect him," he said and Snape's glare intensified.

"Your asinine humor will get you nowhere," said Snape, picking up an envelope and paper. Shoving the paper to Harry, the boy saw it was the test they had a few days before. Harry stared in surprise at it.

"You called me down here because of a fifty-eight on my test score?" said Harry in surprise. "I'm surprised you didn't frame it!"

"I'll take it up with your guardian, as I speak with him later this week," said Snape handing Harry the envelope.

"But I didn't _do_ anything!"

"It's a meeting, Potter, not a murder trail."

"The outcome might as well be," mutter Harry and turned to the leave.

"I didn't give you permission to leave," snapped Snape.

"Dismissed," said Harry walking out of the class room. He didn't want to know what Snape would have said, it was all the same to Harry. How the seventeen year old was incompetent and couldn't even grasp the simplest chemical equation. Harry had heard it all before.

Harry walked out of the school, thankfully not running into Malfoy and his crew, and waked across the courtyard to the parking lot. Hogwarts School was a combination of the middle and high schools, and supposed to be the best private school in New York City, and it was, but it was also restricting. A lot of the teachers expected the students to do their best, and others, like Snape, expected them to do miraculously better. It was also high paying, fill with mostly rich kids, or ones getting in by scholarship or parents working investments. Still, however they get in; Hogwarts was still the best school in Harry's opinion.

Walking past the gate, he leaned against his white car and crossed his arms. He didn't have to wait long when a voice called his name, this time a welcomed one.

Hermione Granger was a brilliant girl with bushy brown hair and bright brown eyes. She wore the standard Hogwarts uniform, except with a grey skirt instead of pants, and on her back was the fullest rucksack Harry had ever seen. Hermione was always looking for a new book to read, let it be fact or fiction, and always remembered each book she read. She had a photographic memory when it comes to books, which came in handy for the other two friends and an instant understanding on every subject.

Beside her walked her boyfriend and Harry's other best friend, Ronald Weasley. Red hair, blue eyes, and freckle faced, he wasn't as fortunate as Harry and Hermione in applying into Hogwarts. Hermione had gotten in by a scholarship and Harry paid his way in through a trust fund left to him by his parents, but Ron's parents had to invest and pay by the month to keep Ron into Hogwarts, who wanted their children to have a better education then they did.

Next to Ron was his younger sister Ginevra Weasley. She was smarter then Ron in most subjects and had a cooler head. Harry and Ginny had dated at one point, but they had known each other since they were children, so it had felt like dating one's own sibling. It had only lasted a few months and both remained close friends. It was still rumored that they were still dating; both neither confirmed nor denied the rumor.

"Hey, Harry," said Ginny and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Ginny," said Harry and gave her a hug. She moved away so he could greet the others. "Hey, Ron. Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, Harry," said Hermione.

"We heard you got called in by Snape," said Ron. Hermione turned to him with a glare.

"Ron! Show some respect!

Ron looked at her in confusion. "To whom?" he asked and she groaned.

"What did Professor Snape want, Harry," asked Ginny.

"He wanted to talk to Sirius, again," said Harry holding up the envelope.

"Why would Snape make you give it to him," asked Ron. "Why can't he call Sirius and ask him. He has before."

"Obviously Snape thinks of me as an errand boy to do as he wishes," said Harry. He reached into his book bag and pulled out his test sheet. "He also gave me my test score, personally."

"It's serious then isn't it?" asked Ginny as Hermione took the test.

"It would seem so," said Harry as Hermione gasp.

"Harry, fifty-eight! That's your best yet!"

"I'm surprised he didn't frame it," said Ron taking the test and looked at it angrily.

"That's what I said," said Harry and noticed Ron's angry expression. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Nothing," said Ron, shoving the paper back at his friend and marched to his beat-up truck. Harry grunted at the force of the shove. Ron was the quarterback on the Hogwart's football team and had a powerful arm.

"What's his problem," asked Harry to Ginny as Hermione and Ron talked.

"He got a twenty-seven on his," said Ginny in a low voice.

"Ouch," said Harry in a sympathetic voice and cleared his throat. "Hey, Hermione, are we still on for study buddies Thursday?"

"Only if you bring the food," asked Hermione smiling back at Harry over her shoulder.

"I'll call in for pizza," said Harry with a laugh. Ron cheered up at the suggestion of pizza at the study session and all four began talking about what happened in the classes they didn't have together. Someone, most likely Dean Thomas, had drawn Snape in the Chemistry blackboard with a snake's tongue and breathing fire. Seamus Finnegan had managed to get a picture before Snape cleared it off and would send it to everyone via email. Rumor was Dean was going to draw McGonagall next as the Wicked Witch of the West.

Harry had to laugh at the image that came to mind. He liked the Vice-Principle, but she was very strict when it came to the older students, constantly telling them they had to set an example to the younger students.

Harry watched started beeping and he looked at it in surprise.

"Oh, God, I have to get to work!" he said opening his door and got in. "See you later, guys!"

"Bye, Harry," called his friends as he drove off.

Harry "job" was actually running errands in the federal building his guardian was stationed. They didn't give him much to do, or pay him at all, but it was better then spending who knew how many hours alone in the house, and it was better then some of the things that happened to him in the first half of his life.

Harry parked his car in the building parking lot and walked in, greeting the guard at the entrance.

"Hey, Bob," he said. The guard looked up at him.

"Hey, Harry," said Bob, folding the newspaper he was reading. "How's school doing?"

Harry shrugged. "All right," he said. "We learned how to make bombs with household chemicals in Chemistry."

"Oh, going to put it to the test?"

Harry shrugged with a thoughtful look. "Don't know. Do you have any RAID? Or better yet hair spray?"

Bob laughed. "I don't think so."

Harry made a mock pout. "Aw man. And I was hoping to blow up Sirius' desk.

Bob laughed harder. "Black would love you for that. No more paperwork."

Harry smiled. "He'd make me a saint," he said and walked off. "See you later!"

"Later, Harry," called back Bob and he went back to his paper.

Harry walked past the desk up the stairs and entered Sirius' office, and was greeted by the glare of Alastor Moody's single eye.

"Hello, Moody," said Harry nervously. The glare from single eye of Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody didn't lessen but the air around him felt content, the patch over his second eye made him look like a pirate. Anyone couldn't help but feel intimidated by Moody. The man wouldn't stop glaring and the scars on his body made it look like someone had put him through a blender and patched him back together again. "Have you come for a visit?"

"I came to make sure these slackers are actually working," said Moody in a gruff voice.

"You're retired, Moody," said a voice. Harry looked past Moody to see Remus at his desk. "That means you don't have to come to work anymore."

Moody "harrumphed". "Back in my day, officers never retired! They stayed on for as long as they were able."

"Back in your day, they were still eating donuts and swigging beer in the cab," said a voice and Harry turned to see his godfather, Sirius Black. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Sirius," said Harry smiling.

Moody's chiseled face went red. "I'll have you know…."

"Save it, old timer," said Sirius. "No one wants to hear your old war stories. We're too busy making our own."

Harry hid a laugh behind his hand. Through Sirius had great respect for the ex-federal agent, Moody paranoia got a little annoying at times. He was the one that taught Sirius and Remus how to be a cop. Moody walked out mutter "young undisciplined whippersnappers."

"How was school, Harry," asked Sirius, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Meeting with Snape," said Harry handing Sirius the envelope.

Sirius groaned. "Again? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!"

Remus laughed and both glared at him.

"I'm sorry, guys," he said. "But admit it. Harry's a trouble maker."

"I am not!" said Harry.

"He isn't what," asked a voice and they all turned to see Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin walk in. Her K-9 dog, Romulus the German Shepard, was next to her without a leash. She smiled at her adopted nephew. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hey, Tonks," said Harry. Romulus placed his front paws on Harry's chest and liked the boy in greeting. "Hey, Rom."

"What did he do this time?" she asked, walking over to her husband and sitting down.

"Nothing!" said Harry.

"Harry got in trouble again," said Remus.

"I did not!"

"Then why the meeting," asked Tonks.

"I don't know!"

"All right, guys," said Sirius. "I'll visit Snivellus and see what the greasy git wants." His arm encircled Harry's shoulder. "Come on, Harry. I need to talk to you."

"Wha…." Was all Harry could say before Sirius led him to an empty room. "Sirius, what is this about?"

His godfather, who was normally a bit of a joker, had a very serious face.

"Harry, you remember Tom Riddle," asked Sirius.

How could he not. He was the reason why Harry was an orphan. When Harry was a year old, both his parents had been killed. Harry actually doesn't remember much about what happened, just his mother screaming and two shots being fired. After that, it was all blank.

James Potter was a an agent under cover, fresh out of the academy and with great promise, while Lily Potter was a school teacher. Both were every happy till James was assigned to help the federal office in a major case that had been going on for over twenty years. For a year, James had worked endlessly on the case, and getting dangerously close to closing it.

It was then Tom Riddle, the man they were investigating, decided they were a liability and dispensed with both Lily and James. He had intended to kill the whole family if fate hadn't decided to intervene and Harry lived.

For the thirteen years he had been locked up in jail on a twenty year sentence, but got let out seven years early on "good behavior." Riddle had a written court order to stay away from Harry, but that didn't stop his goons from going after Harry or Harry from going after him.

"What about him," asked Harry in a cold voice.

"It seems we've got a new source that defected and wants protection," said Sirius sitting in a chair.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Sirius…"

"We need someone to protect him, Harry. Someone not on the force. And who better then you?"

"I want to stop the bastard for good!" yelled Harry. "Not baby-sit one of his lackeys six year old kid!"

"Now, Harry…."

"Who is this guy," asked Harry a bit calmer but still irritated. The door opened and Kingsley walked in.

"Did you debrief him, Black," asked the chief.

"Well…."

"So, who's supposed to be my bodyguard," asked a very familiar, very annoyed voice.

"_Craaaap_," said Harry.

**TBC**

**-In this story it's a little different. The setting's in New York City, not in the United Kingdoms and Harry's a high school kid, and Sirius, Remus, and the others are Federal Agents, kinda of like the FBI or CIA. Take your pick. The AU's pretty much the same as the book, only with a little tweaking to make it more toward our world then the Harry Potter world. Either way, I hope you enjoy it and please review after ever chapter!**

**-I am fixing some things in "Shadowplay" so until I fix the chapters I hope this will tide you off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Smoking in this chapter. NOT HEALTHY FOR YOU!**

**Chapter 2**

"_Craaaap_," said Harry.

"You can't mean for him to be my bodyguard," said Malfoy, walking into the room and crossing his arms as he glared at Harry.

"That's no problem, Malfoy," said Harry shooting up from his head and headed for the door, "because I'm _not_ it!"

"Harry," said Sirius as Harry shoved past Malfoy and moved to open the door, "he knows who killed Cedric."

That stopped Harry in his tracks. He turned to look at Sirius with a surprised expression.

"What? But it was a hit and run. I was _there_!"

"It was Pettigrew," said Sirius and waited for the result.

"That bastard!" yelled Harry, and threw his fist and punched the wall. Malfoy winced as he heard several of Harry's knuckles crack and when the boy pulled his hand away, his knuckles were bloody and bits of plaster clung to the ripped skin.

"Potter!" said Malfoy in surprise. "Control yourself!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" The look Harry sent Malfoy was so angry and dark that the other boy took a step back. Still in a rage Harry walked out and stormed down the hall.

"What's his problem?"

"If Harry wants to tell you, he will," said Sirius. "Let's just say Harry holds a grudge against Pettigrew that bigger then most."

"Why would anyone want to hold a grudge against Pettigrew," asked Malfoy. "I know the man. He's a rat, I admit, but he's a coward through and through, but he hasn't done anything for someone to be that angry at him."

"Pettigrew is the reason James and Lily Potter are dead," said Shacklebolt. Both Shacklebolt and Sirius looked anywhere but at Malfoy and the high school boy knew he wouldn't get anymore information out of the two detectives.

XXXXXXXX

Harry sat on the steps outside the building, a cigarette in his fingers as he watched the cars drive by. Monotonous people going about their monotonous lives. For them, everything was the same, never knowing the danger that looked in the shadows, but Harry had seen the danger, and lived through it.

Putting the cigarette to his mouth, he took a drag, letting the nicotine fill his lungs and blew it out.

"Does you're guardian know you smoke," asked a voice. Harry didn't have to look up to know it was Malfoy.

"He doesn't approve of it, but he does," said Harry flicking the ash away and took another drag. He had to cover a smirk with his hand at Malfoy not knowing that Sirius was his guardian. In truth, Harry didn't smoke often. He only did once a day or when he was really stressed. And if he was going to be dealing with Draco Malfoy, he'd be going through a whole pack!

"Have you a spare," asked Malfoy sitting next to Harry. Harry reached into his pocket, shook out a cigarette and handed it to Malfoy. Reaching into his pocket he took out his lighter and handed it to Malfoy, who light the cigarette and handed it back. "I don't think I want to ask how you got them. Seventeen year olds aren't allowed to buy them."

"I have my ways," said Harry, pocketing his lighter. "As I'm sure you do."

"True. I guess I'll have to watch you then," said Malfoy as he took a drag from his.

"Whatever, but I have other jobs besides babysitting you," said Harry, crushing his cigarette.

"Such as?"

"None of your business!" snapped Harry, standing up and straightening the back of his jacket. "You going home?"

"I told my parents I was spending the night at Blaise's so they wouldn't know I was coming here," said Malfoy. "I asked him to lie for me."

"What's in it for him?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The look and amused smile Malfoy gave Harry made him not want to press further.

"Will they believe you?"

"Not the first time I stayed away from home. I've been running from that place since I was fourteen."

"Then you'll be at my house for the night?"

"That's the plan."

"Great," said Harry in irritation. "Let's go. If I'm baby-sitting you then they don't need me for anything else. I have to tell'em I'm heading home."

And he walked up the stairs. Malfoy flicked his unfinished cigarette away and followed the dark haired boy. They had just entered the department when they were assaulted by Romulus. Harry laughed as Malfoy cried out and shielded his face.

"Get this crazy mutt off me!" yelled Malfoy.

"He's not a mutt," said Tonks. "He's a pure-breed." And she whistled. Romulus got off Malfoy sat by his mistress' feet, and put his head on her lap, asked for attention, which Tonks gave. His tail thumped the floor. "Wotcher, Malfoy."

"You to know each other," asked Harry, pointing between the two.

"Our mothers are sisters," said Malfoy, crossing his arms and glared at Tonks. "They had a….disagreement before we were born."

"Yeah," said Tonks. "Something about Mum marrying Dad."

Harry immediately understood. Theodore Tonks was the most aloof person Harry had ever met, along with his wife Andromeda, but they were also almost as poor as the Weasley's. Harry knew that both of Malfoy's parents came from rich families, so for one of the children to marry a man that worked in a supply store for a living was a low blow.

"Well, this is perfect," said Harry after a moment of thinking. "Tonks, you can watch Malfoy for me while I'm out tonight."

"WHAT?!" said both cousins.

"You're going out?!" yelled Malfoy.

"I have to watch _him_?!" said Tonks, pointing at Malfoy.

"Yes, you have to. Someone _has_ to and who better then his cousin. And yes I'm going out, Malfoy, _alone_." Harry stretched the last word with every bit of seriousness he had. He turned t the door. "Tell Remus and Sirius I'm heading home. I'll call'em when I get there. And keep Malfoy out of my room and the library while I'm out."

Tonks groaned as Harry lead Malfoy out and headed to the parking lot.

"How did you get here?" asked Harry.

"Agent Black brought me. You have a library?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry. "Bye, Tonks. Bye, Rom."

"Later, Harry," said Tonks still in shock at having to watch her younger cousin. Harry lead Malfoy outside, saying farewell to Bob the door guard, and started down to the parking lot when a voice called him.

"Hey, Harry, wait up," called Arthur Weasley, Ron's father and a computer forensic specialist for the team. Arthur was very smart at computer programming, but liked to tinker with the computer system when he wasn't supposed to which got him in trouble because of the crashed computers and docked pay.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," said Harry with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell Molly I'll be a little late," asked Arthur. "I would call her myself, but I'm not allowed to use the phone to call home, I don't have a mobile phone as you know, and Shacklebolt wants the update on the decapitation/castration murder case and I, uh…."

"Crashed the computer again," said Harry with an amused smile.

"I saved everything on file. It's on my portable. I just have to put the programming back in."

"All right, Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "I'll tell Mrs. Weasley you'll be late. What's she cooking tonight?"

"Buffalo wings," said Arthur with a smile. Harry chuckled.

"You're favorite, and Sirius'. I know she'll share." Harry turned to walk down the steps again. "I'll tell her. See you tomorrow, Mr. Weasley."

"Thanks, Harry," said Arthur and Harry waved back. He looked over to Malfoy and saw the boy paler then usual.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Decapitation _and_ castration?" asked Malfoy in a surprised voice.

Harry shrugged. "I've heard of worse."

And Harry walked down the steps and walked to the parking lot. Taking out his keys he unlocked his white car and slid in the driver's sea. Malfoy looked at with an amused annoying look.

"This is your car?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Harry turning the key and starting the car. "Unlike you, I don't have a limo."

"A chauffer, actually," said Malfoy. "So where are you going tonight?"

"Out," said Harry, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Out where?"

"None of your business!"

"You're my bodyguard now," said Malfoy with a smirk. "What you do is my concern."

"No, what you do is _my_ concern," said Harry. "That's what it means to baby-sit you."

"I'm only concerned because the most anti-social senior student in Hogwarts Middle and High School is baby-sitting me."

"I'm not anti-social," said Harry. "I just don't like crowds."

"You're claustrophobic?" asked Malfoy in an interested tone.

"No," said Harry, stopping at a stop sign and glared at his passenger. Draco looked a him in surprise.

"Then why don't you like crowds?"

"Don't know who's in a crowd," said Harry and continued to drive. Draco looked at him in confusion.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Malfoy but Harry didn't answer. It wasn't long till the y reached the Weasley's ram shackled house and Harry stopped the car at the sidewalk.

"Stay here, and keep your head down," said Harry and got out of the car.

"What am I, a dog?"

Harry looked back with a smirk. "Good dog," he said and shut the door. Malfoy slumped in his seat, making him self as small as possible without losing his composure and glared at Harry over the window as Harry walked toward the house and knocked.

Molly Weasley had just opened the door when Draco's mobile phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D. he groaned. It was Pansy.

"Hello, Pansy," said Draco dryly.

_ "Hi, Drakey darling,"_ said Pansy sweetly on the other end and Draco groaned. He hated that nickname. _"Will I be able to come tonight?"_

"Sorry, Pansy, but you can't. We're not dating."

_ "Of course we are, Draco."_

"No, we're not." He wanted to throw the phone away and stomp on it.

_ "Look, Draco, I know you love me. __**You**__ know you love but we both know you've just been too emotionally neglected to express them. But don't worry, I'm willing to wait. I'll come by tonight. An we'll talk about."_

"You can't, Pansy. I'm not at home. I'm…at Blaise's.

_ "Why are you at Blaise's?"_

_'To get away from you.'_ "Men stuff. So don't ask, because I'm not telling."

_ "You're spending an awful lot of time at Blaise's. Is there something you want to tell me?"_

Draco began to sweat. "Oh, Blaise is here. Bye, Pansy,I've gotta go!"

_ "Draco…."_ Was all Pansy could get out before Draco shut the phone and sighed.

"Who was that?" asked Harry as he slid back in the car and set a bag in the back seat. Draco could smell barbecue sauce and chicken, cream corn, garlic bread and fresh biscuits from the bag.

"My mother," he said, without missing a beat. "She wanted to know how I was."

Harry stared at Malfoy questioningly as Malfoy told his lie but didn't say anything else and Harry drove in silence. They drove till they reached a Harry's house. It looked like any other house on the block, white with neat hedges on both sides. There was even a wind chime above the porch and a garage. Harry pressed a button on the sunblind, the garage opened and Harry drove the car into the double garage. Tools liked the front and one wall and a long object the other covered in a tarp. Malfoy guessed it might be Harry's guardian's motorcycle.

"This is your garage?" asked Malfoy with a smirk. Harry just gave him an irritated look before getting out of the car and walked to the door. Malfoy followed. Harry unlocked and opened the door and Malfoy stepped into Harry's house.

The door opened into the kitchen and Malfoy could see the living room to the right. It showed the right surroundings of a bachelor. A sofa, chair and television were the only thing in the living room. A few photographs on the fireplace mantel and a coffee table. Harry ignored the surroundings as he took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the chair. For someone who, like Malfoy, had paid his way into Hogwarts, Malfoy had expected more from the boy. Setting his keys on the table next to the door he opened a drawer and put something in it that Draco didn't see before he shut the drawer.

"This is your house?" asked Malfoy walking to the mantel.

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I flash it around," said Harry walking to the kitchen.

Malfoy walked over to the mantel and looked at the photographs that were displayed there. There were very few. One was of four people, three men and one woman wearing wedding clothes and smiling. A raven haired man had his arm around the red haired woman and held her hand lovingly. Beside them there was a sandy haired man and another dark haired man, his hair reaching to his shoulders. The next picture was the same shoulder length man sitting on a chair holding a raven haired baby. The man had a proud smile on his face as he looked down at the infant. The last one was with the same man standing outside the house, a thirteen year old boy with raven black hair and green eyes behind round glasses. Both wore smiling faces as they looked at each other, the man with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Potter, you say it's your house, but why are they're pictures of Agent Black," asked Malfoy. Harry came back in with a bottle of water and an amused face. He had removed the contacts in his eyes and wore small oval framed glasses. Malfoy looked at Harry in surprise. He knew Harry had to wear glasses, but it was rare to see them on the boy.

"Didn't you know? Sirius is my guardian." Malfoy looked at him in surprise and Harry laughed. "Guess not. I've been with Sirius since I was thirteen."

"Weren't you orphaned as a baby? Where did you live before you came here?"

Harry's eyes flashed as he spoke. "Hell."

Malfoy pointed to the wedding picture. "I know Agent Black and Lupin, but who are the other two? Are they…."

"I'll show you to your room," said Harry and led the way to the stair. Malfoy looked at the pictures once more before following Harry.

The second story looked much like the first, bare except for a table with a vase of flowers and a telephone on it. They passed an open door bedroom that was a mess and Malfoy half expected it to be Harry's, but the other boy kept walking and passed another door. That door was closed and a plaque hung on it that red "Harry's Room: Keep Out!" across from it was a second closed door. Malfoy walked over and grasped the knob, only to have his arm pulled away by Harry.

"Stay out of there," hissed Harry, his eyes glared at Malfoy with such intensity that he stepped away.

"But isn't this the guest room," he asked.

"Not even close. The guest room's across from the bathroom." Harry pointed to the second open door and Draco saw the neatly covered bed and dresser. With that Harry walked down the hall and into the first open door. He was muttering loudly as he picked up the thrown clothes. "Stupid old man. Over thirty years old and he still can't clean up after himself. He's a child in a grown up's body!"

After he managed to put everything away, made the bed and put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket, he quickly checked to see if Malfoy had settled in before going his bed room.

It looked like any other teenage boy's room with posters of favorite bands on the wall and a stereo with a collection of CDs on the dresser. A television was set near the bed with a collection of videos and a player. Kits of model trains, cars and trucks lined the shelves and a desk with unfinished homework was pushed against the wall under a window.

Why was he babysitting Draco Malfoy? There were plenty of other cop kids that could do it better then him. Was it because of his vendetta against Pettigrew and those he worked for?

It was the sound of the doorbell that jolted Harry out of his thoughts.

"Potter, someone's at the door," yelled Malfoy.

_ 'No shit, Sherlock,'_ thought Harry as he left the room. Closing the door behind him he walked downstairs and opened the front door to find Tonks and Romulus on the front porch.

"Came to take over your job," she said with a smile.

"He's upstairs, sulking in the guest room," said Harry. "There are buffalo wings in the refrigerator and soda and beer. I'll get ready."

And he walked back up to his room. He opened the door to his closet, took out some clothes, a small cardboard box and went to the bathroom. An hour and a half later the garage door opened and a motorcycle drove out and headed toward town.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Same Draco/Blaise but mild.**

**Chapter 3**

The man parked the motorcycle outside of the bar in a rundown part of town. Music blared as he parked his bike and put the kickstand down. He took off his helmet to reveal wild blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and his hazel eyes looked at the bar before him. Taking the key out of the ignition he pressed the safety lock and walked to the side of the building.

There was a set of stairs that lead into the basement of the bar and a hulk of a man sitting on a set of crates next to it, arms crossed and seemingly keeping warm by the barrel fire. He knew the large man was a gate guard.

"You Harrison," asked the guard and the man nodded. "Pay McNair the gate guard a hundred and he'll let you through."

Taking out his wallet, "Harrison" pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it McNair. The other man pocketed it and allowed him to enter the basement.

And he walked into the underground gambling establishment. There was every known gambling game set up around the large basement. Roulette, poker, black jack, there was even a bet going for the football game on the television screen. On the wall next to him was the symbol of the owner of the gambling ring, and the club above, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

Harrison quickly looked around and walked to the nearest poker table. There were few players at the table as they had just finished a hand.

"Need another player, asked Harrison as he wale dup and occupied the empty chair.

"Obviously we door," said the man with the most chips. "Name's Flint."

"Quirrel."

"Lestrange."

"Rosier."

"Harrison," he said and took the chips handed to him.

Ain't you a little young to play?" asked Rosier, shuffling the cards. Harrison took out a wad of cash ad tossed it on the pile.

"Old enough," he said and sat down. Flint nodded and the game began. Harrison picked up his cards. Two Aces, a heart and a spade, a King of Spades, a Jack of Clubs and a Jack of Hears. He took out the Jacks and set them down. "Two."

Flint nodded and handed Harrison two cards faced down. An Ace of Diamonds and a Queen of Clubs. Then the betting began.

"Twenty," said Flint, throwing in a chip.

"I see your twenty," said Quirrel, "and raise you fifty."

And it went on. For the first few minutes the bets kept going higher. Then one by one a player folded out till it was only Harrison and Flint. Harrison spotted Flint reach in his sleeve to seeming scratch and itch, but the movement was too covered to be innocent

"You've got quite a poker face," said Flint with a smile.

"You as well," said Harrison.

"Maybe after this we can play some blackjack."

"I don't think so," said Harrison. "I have a previous engagement."

Flint smirked. "Then lets not keep your date waiting," he said and set down his hand. It was three Kings. Harrison didn't say anything as he set down his three Aces.

"I believe I win the pot," he said. Flint's eyes flashed.

"You can't have won!" he yelled. "There was no way you could have won! I dealt!"

"Are you saying only you could have won because you dealt, or are you calling me a cheater," asked Harrison calmly looking at him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Flint. "You cheated, and I want my money now!"

"I don't think so," said Harrison, "because I didn't cheat!"

Flint lunged at him from across the table, intending on punching Harrison, but the other man grabbed Flint by the wrist, spun Flint around and threw him on the table, locking Flint's arm behind his back.

"I would suggest you not do that again," said Harrison.

"Let go of me!" yelled Flint. "You're breaking my arm."

"No, if I was breaking your arm, you would know." and Harrison threw him away. Taking up the pile of bills he put them in a bag he had in his jacket pocket and left. As soon as he left the establishment he reached for the collar of his jacket and placed an ear piece in his ear.

"You can head in now," he said in his collar and left the alley.

_"Get to the house,"_ said a voice in his ear_. "I'll talk to you later as soon as I get there."_

"Right, see you in the morning, Sirius," said Harry taking the ear piece out and walked down the street to his bike, putting a cigarette in his mouth. _'I'm running low,'_ he thought as he light the death stick and took a drag. _'Or I could just quit.' _Getting on his bike he started the engine and rode down the street to a convenience store, and sitting by the trash bins was a man wearing ragged clothes trying to keep warm by the heating vent.

"Hey 'Dung," greeted Harry taking off his helmet and walking over to the old man. Mundungus Fletcher was a homeless man with more layers of clothes then cash and was known to be a petty thief.

" 'Arry," said Fletcher in his slurred drunken voice. " 'Ow are you been lately?"

"Allright," said Harry with a shrug. "Still have some of the cash I gave you last time?"

Fletcher gave a theatrical laugh. "Ah, now you see, 'Arry, times are 'ard and I man like me don't 'ave much cash…"

But Harry had already reached into his pocket and pulled out the money he had just won. Taking out a fifty he handed it to Fletcher.

"You know which brand I like," he said. "And I'll give you another twenty afterward, but I need you to get me something extra."

"And what would that be," asked Fletcher and Harry told him. Fletcher raised and eyebrow and scratched his beard. "A could probably do that. I saw a real nice on in there one time that you might like."

"Just get me one," said Harry.

Fletcher smiled and went to enter the store which Harry left Harry waiting by his bike parked at the corner. He didn't have to wait long hen Fletcher returned with his cigarettes and Harry paid him the promised twenty.

"Don't spend it all at once," said Harry taking the bag and put it in the storage compartment. He knew he'd be seeing Fletcher again sooner then he would like. Getting on the bike he started the engine and left, riding all the way to the house without stopping. He parked the bike in the garage, turned off the engine, covered the bike with the tarp and walked into the house, pocketing his keys and taking off the blonde wig.

"Tonks, I'm back," he said.

"Wocher, Harry," said Tonks from the living room. She was sitting in an arm chair with a single light and a crime novel in hand. Romulus lay on the floor next to her and his tail wagged at the sight of Harry, thumping on the floor rhythmically. "How was the trip?"

"Fruitful," he said and gave Tonks a hundred. "Here you go."

"Harry, I can't…."

"Tonks, you and Remus don't make as much as you should. And I know you've been planning to take Remus to Rome someday."

"He always wanted to see the Coliseum," said Tonks with a safe smile. "Oh, Harry, thank you. I'll repay you someday, I swear."

Harry smiled. "Just get me a souvenir when you get there, okay? I better get out of these clothes. These contacts are making my eyes itch." And he walked toward the stairs. "How is Malfoy?"

"He hasn't left the guest room, and I've been checking on him every half hour."

Harry sighed. "I guess I'll go check on him before I turn in," he said and rapidly blinked his eyes when the lids stuck again. "After I get these contacts out."

Tonks nodded and left, Romulus behind her. Harry walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom, stripping off his clubbing clothes and put on a plain white shirt and plaid pants for bed. Taking out the colored prescription contacts he placed them in their container and put back on his wire frame glasses and put everything back in the box he took out of the closet. When he placed the box back in his room he went to the guest room and politely knocked.

"Malfoy, you alive," he asked. There was a scuffling on the other side of the door. "It's past two, Malfoy. School's tomorrow and you should be asleep."

The door opened and Malfoy glared at the other boy. "So should you," he said. "Where the hell have you been?! You're my bodyguard and you left me with my insane cousin!"

"She's hardly insane," said Harry. "And I had a prior engagement."

"Where?"

"None of your business," said Harry and he shoved a pack of cigarettes and a metal lighter in Malfoy's hands. The metal lighter had an etching of a green Chinese dragon on it. "So you don't filch off me."

"Like I want to," said Malfoy as Harry went to his room. Sighing Harry closed his door, walked to his bed and immediately fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry was greeted with Sirius lecturing him on staying out of bars and gambling the night before. Harry sighed and moved stiffly out of bed, heading to his closet.

"We had confirmation and location," said Sirius. "You should have left."

"Oh. right, that's brilliant," said Harry taking out his uniform. "Pay the guard, look around and leave. That just screams a raid. Besides, I needed the cash."

Sirius looked at him in surprise. "Harry, we have money. If there's anything you need…."

"It's for the Weasleys," said Harry, going to his desk and packed his homework. "Arthur crashed another computer."

"Oh," said Sirius as Harry went to the bathroom to shower and change. He stayed in for over half an hour, washing the night before off of him. When he was done he dried, dressed and opened the door to see an annoyed Draco.

"How the hell can I get ready for school if you're hogging he bathroom," asked Malfoy.

Harry smiled. "I would have said ladies first, but then I remembered take longer then a girl."

Malfoy growled and lunged at Harry. Harry dodged, grabbed Malfoy's neck and pressed on the nerves there, and held Malfoy at arm's length. He held the arm Malfoy had tried to swing at him tightly in his fist.

"Potter, what the hell," yelled Malfoy. "I can't move!"

"Don't ever do that again," hissed Harry in an almost crazed voice, and it sent a chill down Malfoy's spine.

"Harry, let Draco go," said Sirius from outside his room. Harry looked at his godfather from the corner of his eye before letting go of Malfoy, grabbing his jacket, and when into the fourth door, quickly closing the door before anyone saw what was inside. Sirius turned back to Malfoy. "Word of advice, don't attack Harry, not unless you're ready for a beat down."

"What the hell was up with that," said Malfoy rubbing his neck. "Did he take karate or something?"

"Or something," said Sirius. "Harry had studied every form of martial arts he could find and can hold his own over five to one."

"Why?" asked Malfoy but Sirius just yawned.

"I'm heading to bed," he said. "You have a half hour to get ready for school. I suggest you use it."

Malfoy watched as Sirius yawned again and close the door to sleep.

"This is a strange household," he said rubbing the back of his neck and went to shower. He walked out a few minutes later, angry that he didn't have enough time to properly get ready. Sirius' door was still closed and Harry was still behind the unmarked door. Malfoy could hear muffled sounds coming out of it. It sounded like music. He was half tempted to reach up and open the door but knew Harry would retaliate like he did before so he knocked instead.

"Potter, get your ass out of there and let's head for school," he said. The sound behind the door stopped and the door opened to reveal a very somber Harry. Harry had only opened the door long enough for him to slip through and close it without Malfoy seeing the contents behind it and locked the door.

"I'll make you breakfast," said Harry. Malfoy looked at him in surprise.

"You can cook," asked Malfoy following Harry downstairs. Harry smirked at him over his shoulder.

"Unlike some people, Malfoy, I actually tried to pass cooking class," he said and went into the kitchen. From there he proceeded to make an omelet for himself and Malfoy. When it was done he put the plates on a bar counter with a cup of orange juice each and sat opposite of Malfoy to eat.

"I didn't poison it, you know," said Harry when Malfoy stared at the plate for a minute. Malfoy glared at Harry before shoveling a large amount of omelet into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed his eyes widened with his mouth slightly opened. Harry looked at him curiously. "What? Too spicy?"

Malfoy's surprise turned back into a glare. "I've had fast food that tasted better," he said and continued to eat. But in fact, it was the best omelet he had, even better then the cook at his mansion. He didn't think Harry could cook, but by seeing how his guardian was, Malfoy had guessed someone had to learn how, or it would have been take-out every night.

When Harry finished he washed and cleaned the dished and made Sirius' lunch, placing a turkey-lettuce sandwich, apple, a bag of cheese crackers and a bag of cookies in the bag. He also placed a plastic container of the barbequed beef Molly Weasley had made them before putting it in the refrigerator. On the bag he placed a sticky note that read _NO TAKE-OUT!_

"Never thought I'd see you play house-maid," said Malfoy. Harry glared at him as he left the kitchen.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he said irritated. He grabbed his school jacket and keys before walking out of the kitchen, throwing his jacket on but not buttoning it. He opened a drawer in the foyer, took out an object and quickly hid it under his large jacket. Malfoy caught a flash of metal before Harry hid it and reached into the drawer again.

"What are you hiding, Potter," asked Malfoy.

"Have you always been this curious, Malfoy," asked Harry without looking at the blonde and pulled out a pocket knife. It was as long as Harry's forefinger and had a polished wooden handle. The blade was safely secured in the handle. Malfoy could clearly see the initials _J.P._ on the handle.

"That's not allowed in school," said Malfoy with a smirk. Harry just smirked back.

"Only if I'm caught with it," he said putting it in his pocket and picked up his keys. "Let's go."

Walking outside he lead Malfoy to his white car and drove to Hogwarts. Harry parked in his usual spot at the farthest end of the parking lot. It was easier then explaining why he parked so close and no one would see him and Malfoy arriving together. Malfoy left first and hastily walked away from the car towards the school as Harry leaned against his car and waited for his friends to arrive.

Hermione arrived first in a sky blue car and parked next to Harry. Harry smiled and moved to greet her as a rusted beat up truck drove in, the tail pipe backfiring once before the engine died.

"I swear, Ron," said Ginny getting out of the car. "If you don't have Charlie look at that engine I'm having Mum trash it! That's the second time it stilled this week!"

"Charlie's too busy at the zoo," said Ron. "And we don't have the money for a mechanic."

"Charlie worked for one at his summer job when he was sixteen! He can fix it for free!" Ginny stopped the rant long enough to spot Harry and Hermione watching amusingly. "Hi, Hermione. Hey, Harry."

"Ol' Red stalled again," asked Harry walking over to greet his friends.

"Yeah," said Ron scratching his head. "I would get a new one, but we don't have the money for it."

"I know. Ron, Hermione why don't you go on ahead. I need to talk to Ginny." They gave him a surprised look. "Not like that. I just need to ask her something. Now go."

"Sure," said Hermione as Ron just shrugged. He wrapped and arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her to school.

"What's up, Harry," asked Ginny. He reached into his pocket and took out the envelope that held the money he won. "What's this?"

"I hear about what happened with your dad," he said. "I scrounged around and managed to get up a bit of cash."

Ginny looked at him in surprise, looked inside the envelope and shrieked in surprise. "Harry, this is more then a bit!" she yelled. "There must be two thousand dollars in here!"

"Pretty much," said Harry with a nervous smile.

"I can't take this." She attempted to hand the envelope back but Harry stopped her.

"Yes, you can," he said. "Give it to Molly in little bits, give it to the poor or, hell, help Tonks have that second honeymoon in Greece, but just take it. I sure as hell don't need it."

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny close to tears. "Thank you." And she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug, which Harry returned. Still smiling they walked up to the school.

XXXXXXXX

"Draco!" yelled a voice before Pansy attached herself to Draco's arm. Draco groaned and looked down at her.

"Hello, Pansy," he said solemnly.

"I've missed you," said Pansy smiling up at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"You saw me yesterday," said the blonde. He looked over to see his best friend walk toward him.

"How have you been doing, Draco," asked Blaise, looking over at Draco. It was a look that told Draco that they needed to talk. Draco nodded.

"I'm all right," he said. "Pansy, can you save Blaise and I a seat in homeroom. Blaise and I have to talk."

"About what?" asked Pansy in a pout. Draco knew she thought it made her look cute, but it only made her pudgy face pudgier.

"Men stuff," said Draco disengaging himself from her and walked away. Pansy watched in shocked surprise before turning in irritation and walked toward homeroom. Draco lead Blaise to the boy's locker room, deserted till third period gym.

"What do you want to talk about, Blaise," asked Draco locking the door and leaning against it, turning to his friend.

"Pansy had called last night to ask where you were," said Blaise irritably.

"And you said?"

"That you were out and wouldn't be there till later."

"And then she called me," said Draco rubbing h is neck. "Good thing she's not very smart."

"Yeah, if she was she would have taken the hint long ago that you're not into her," said Blaise with a smile.

Draco sighed. "Thanks, Blaise. I just needed to go somewhere last night without anyone knowing."

"Draco, you were in a strange mood yesterday when you asked me to cover for you, and you didn't tell me a whole lot. What are you hiding?"

"'Who am I hiding from' is the more accurate term," said Draco. "My father."

Blaise looked at him in surprise. "Are you crazy?!" he celled. "If your father found out you were running…."

"It would be no different if he found out I was gay," said Draco. "I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be a killer."

"Draco, what if your father calls and you're not there? What do I say to him?"

"The truth," said Draco looking up at Blaise with a fierce serious gaze. "You don't know where I am or what I am doing."

Blaise smirked. "Ask me no questions and I will spell you no lies." He nodded. "All right, I'll do, but for a price."

The look Blaise was sending Draco was all he needed. Draco walked up to his friend and put a hand on the back of Blaise's neck.

"I think we can settle on a price," said Draco before kissing Blaise. Blaise kissed back.

Draco and Blaise found out their sexual preferences around the same time, Draco swinging towards blokes and Blaise both ways, but preferred girls, and both experimented together. They weren't exactly dating. They just went to each other to unwind and forget the outside world for a while. They were done a short time later, washing off the evidence of their passion before dressing and walking into homeroom. The bell rang just as they sat in the seats Pansy procured for them.

"Cutting it close, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini," said McGonagall, their homeroom teacher and Vice Principle.

"Sorry, Ms. McGonagall," said both students in their seats. Draco glanced over at Potter who watched the blonde intently and Draco knew his face was still flushed from his recent activities. Draco quickly turned is head away.

XXXXXXXX

"Where the hell were you?" hissed Harry as he cornered Malfoy after school. He had pulled Malfoy in a janitor's closet to talk without being seen.

"Interesting place to meet," said Malfoy humorously. "Was it purpose or accidental?'

"Just shut up and answer the question!"

"I'm in school, Potter, not out on the streets," said Malfoy. "I won't get kidnapped easily here."

"You were talking to Zabini for a half hour. If you told him anything…."

Malfoy scoffed. "Trust me, Potter. I am more then capable of keeping a secret."

"Sorry if my trust in you is a little faulty," growled Harry as Malfoy smirked.

"And I try so hard to keep it that way," said Malfoy and walked away.

"Mr. Potter," growled a voice and Harry turned to glare at Snape. "You will refrain from pestering Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, professor," Harry through gritted teeth. He knew any further argument would get him into trouble.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may go. Mr. Potter, I wish to speak with you."

"Yes, sir," said Malfoy, turning to walk away. He turned to smirk at Harry over his shoulder and Harry gave him a not too friendly gesture behind his back to Snape wouldn't see. Malfoy's face flushed and he walked away more quickly.

"Has your guardian answered my request to see him?" asked Snape and Harry crossed his arms.

"Yes, sir," he said not too politely. Snape eyes narrowed slightly at the tone.

"Have him call me at his earliest convenius," he said before walking away. Harry gave Snape a not too friendly gesture before walking to his car. The last he saw of Malfoy was of the blonde getting into his car and driving away.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Again, smoking in this chapter. NOT GOOD FOR YOU!**

**Chapter 4**

"How is your "friend"," asked Blaise as they worked on their History assignment. Binns was, as usual, asleep at his desk.

"He's doing better," said Draco as he wrote about the Renaissance. "It life threatening apparently."

"I never pegged you to be the sentimental type," said Blaise. "You never cared about anyone, unless they had something for you to use."

"What makes you think this "friend" of mine didn't?" Draco gave Blaise an amused smile that told Blaise everything.

"Whatever, keep your secrets. It's not like I don't know the worst of them. Pansy'll finally get off my back."

"How about you getting her on her back?" asked Draco, thankfully that he as in one of the few classes that Pansy wasn't in with him.

"Oh I would love to, but unfortunately she's attached to you. Joined to the hip."

Draco scoffed. "Don't exaggerate. I'm not that kinda of guy."

"No, you're not," said Blaise. "You're the kind that like to…."

"Blaise," growled Draco. He looked around to see if anybody nearby was listening to their conversation but luckily they were busy talking among themselves. His eye caught Potter's from across the room and both looked at each other for a moment before Potter turned away and joined the conversation with Ron and Granger. "Don't say that aloud."

Blaise mocked a surprise. "Oh sure. Of course. Heaven forbid if anybody finds out the great Draco Malfoy swings for the other side of the fence."

"This coming from the guy who has more then one partner in his bed," said Draco in a low voice.

"But one regular."

Draco threw a wad of paper at him. "Shut up. I only do you because I have no one else."

"Or love."

"Love is overrated. What does sex have to do with love?"

"You'll learn one day." Blaise paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, have you ever fallen in love before?"

"Once," said Draco after a pause. "A long time ago."

That piqued Blaise's interest. "Really? Mind telling me who?"

"Yes," said Draco in a firm tone. Blaise smirked.

"Touchy. So what happened? You told him or something?"

"No. He never found out."

"Why? For all you knew he could like you too. I've heard the guys talking. They'll give their left one to be you."

Draco sneered as he chuckled. "Yeah, you should know. You've slept with the entire student body."

"Almost the student body," said Blaise and pointed to the trio, Potter and Weasley talking under their breaths and Granger hissing at them to take notes. "No matter how I try, I can't sway them." He turned back to Draco. "So why haven't you?"

"Blaise, sometimes it's better to not know the answer," said Draco and looked over at the trio. As always Potter was keeping a sharp eye on him and Draco glared back. "Got a problem, Potter?"

"Yes, actually," said Potter. "I'm looking right at one."

"Perhaps you shouldn't stare so hard," said Blaise. "Otherwise your face would get suck like that."

"Well, Malfoy should know that, shouldn't he?" said Weasley. "His face is always a permanent scowl."

"Watch it, Weasel," snapped Draco. "Or you may find yourself without a house as well as money."

"Back off, Malfoy," said Potter. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Oh, I'm so scared," laughed Draco and sneered. "Think you can scare me, Potter? You're just a sad boy playing tough, so he won't be reminded on how alone he really is."

Potter's chair toppled over as he launched himself at Draco and began punching him. Blaise attempted to pull Harry off so Draco could fight back but Weasley blocked his way and all four went into a free for all.

Potter punched Draco across the jaw, satisfied with the crack he heard when his fist connected. Draco retaliated by driving his knee into Potter's groin. Potter groaned and was forced to roll of Draco, who rolled onto Harry and punched him across the temple, cutting above Potter's eyebrow. Potter grunted and head butted Draco, cracking into his forehead. Draco fell off Potter and grabbed his head. Potter was about to launch at Draco again when a pair of strong arms grabbed him.

"All right, Harry, that's enough," said the woodshop teacher's rough voice, Rubeus Hagrid. Draco was being pulled up by Snape, who was glaring at Potter. Weasley was also being held back by Neville and Seamus and Blaise sat on the floor, trying to stop the flow of a bleeding nose and curled in a fetal position that told them Weasley hit below the belt. Granger had run out of the classroom as soon as the fight started and grabbed the first two teachers she saw. Binns stared in shocked at the scene in front of him.

"Detention, Potter," snapped Snape. "You as well, Weasley. For assaulting another student."

"Same to you," said Hagrid looking at Draco and Blaise. "We'll call your parents and tell'em to pick you up."

"What?!" yelled Draco, his jaw beginning to swell from the hit Potter gave him. "I've never got detention. I can't get detention. Do you know who I am, you brainless oaf?!"

"A spoiled brat is what you are," said Hagrid. Draco glared at him as Snape spoke up.

"It was Potter who started the fight," said Snape. "Why punish Mr. Malfoy?"

"They both were fighting from what I saw," said Hagrid. "Or do you want to take this to Dumbledore?"

"Gladly," said Snape and took Draco by the arm and lead him out. Hagrid put an arm around Potter's shoulder and lead him out as well, Weasley and Blaise follow with Blaise still clutching his nose and trying not to waddle. Hagrid and Snape lead the four to the head office and sat them in chairs at opposite sides of the room while their parents were called. All four sat quietly without looking at each other.

"This is atrocious," muttered Draco. "I'm a Malfoy. We don't get detention."

"Well, if you weren't so tense, then this wouldn't have happened," said Blaise in a low voice. "When was the last time you got laid?"

Draco blushed a fierce red. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a forced hushed tone. The secretary glared at them.

"Quiet," she said. "No talking."

Draco glared at the secretary before crossing his arms and straightened his back. Blaise opened his mouth to speak again but Draco hissed, "Not one word," and Blaise closed his mouth.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were having a short conversation on the other side of the room.

"Malfoy seems annoyed about something," said Ron looking over at the two.

"It's no problem of mine," said Harry stretching out on the chair and linked his hands behind his head. "God, I need a smoke."

"I thought you were quitting," said Ron looking back over at the two.

"It's harder then it looks," said Harry. With a quick glance at the secretary who had her back turned to them to answer a phone he reached into his pocket and took out a pack of gum. Taking out a piece he quickly put it in his mouth and hid the pack again before the secretary turned around. He closed his eyes and waited for Sirius to pick him up, slowly chewing the gum.

The minutes passed before Molly Weasley and Mrs. Zabini came to pick up Weasley and Blaise. Molly left the school lecturing Ron on fighting fellow students and Mrs. Zabini led Blaise out with a disappointed look.

"I'll see you later," said Blaise to Draco as he left. Draco just looked straight ahead with his arms crossed.

"Don't count on it," said Draco. Blaise just shrugged and left, as if not caring on Draco's response. Potter and Draco only had to wait a few more minutes before Tonks showed up.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said and nodded a greeting to Draco.

"Hey, Tonks," said Potter standing up and stretched from his cramps position. "Where's Rom?"

"In the car, he not allowed in the school." She looked across the room and smiled at Draco. "Hey, cuz, I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

Draco looked at her in surprise. "My birthday was months ago."

"And I'm sorry I missed it." She dug in her pocket and tossed Draco a watch. Draco looked at Tonks in suspicious.

"I have over twenty watches," he said, "of various designs from a fob watched to a wrist watch. Why do I need another?"

"Because this one's special," said Tonks with a wink. "You'll never know when someone's late for a rescue." She paused for a moment before softly laughing. "Sorry about that, police joke. Well, I'll see you later, Draco. Come on, Harry."

"Later, Malfoy," said Potter linking his hands behind his head again and followed Tonks out. Draco watched both leave and looked at the watch given to him.

"At least it's an Ollivander genuine," he said slipping the watch on his wrist.

XXXXXXXX

"What was that about," asked Harry as he walked out of the school.

"The watch has a GPS chip in it so we can keep tabs on him," said Tonks. "There was a few more details I that I would have liked to tell him, but due to the unfortunate events that happened in your classroom I couldn't explain them fully without giving away his cover."

"Do you want me to apologize or go back and beat him up again?"

"You'll be doing both when Sirius hears about what you did." They had reached Tonks' car and she opened the door to let Harry in. Laying on the backseat was Romulus, whose tail thumped against the back seat at the sight of Harry and barked a greeting.

"Hey, Rom," said Harry reaching over and scratched the German Shepard's ear. Harry slid in the passenger seat and Tonks' the drivers side. "So he has to me the teachers, big deal. Not the first time."

"Big deal? Harry, you're both going to get suspended over this. Without you to look after him, Draco could slip and get found out. He is only a boy."

"So am I!" snapped Harry glaring at Tonks. Tonks sighed and kept her eyes on the road. Harry calmed down and spoke again in a softer voice. "Malfoy'll be fine. He never gets into trouble."

"Never say never, Harry," said Tonks.

They drove in silence to the federal building, Harry looked out the window and scratching Romulus' chin as the German Shepard laid his head on Harry's shoulder. When they reached the station they were met by an angry Sirius Black.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Sirius as Harry walked up to the building. Tonks sat on a cleared spot on Remus' desk as Romulus lay on at her feet.

"I'm a teenager," said Harry. "I don't think."

"Obviously. Fight with a fellow student, a Malfoy at that?"

"Like you didn't get into fights when you attended school, Sirius," said Harry sitting in Sirius' chair and putting his feet on the desk, linking his hands behind his head. "I remember one particular prank with a frog in a lunch box."

Tonks giggled and Sirius shot her a glare. Tonks snorted to keep her laughter in check but some still escaped.

"Don't make out as a hypocrite, Harry. I know what id did and I admit that I've done my share of mischief, but I never struck another person in anger."

"Yes you did, with Snape in eleventh year."

"Harry…"

Harry shrugged. "Malfoy pushed my buttons. I pushed his."

"And he pushed back on your eye," said Remus. Harry reached up and gently touched the bruise over his temple, wincing at he did.

"I guess he did," said Harry.

"I'll get some ice," said Tonks and went to the lounge.

"With the Malfoy boy in trouble, how are we going to get the warehouses?" asked Remus.

"If I knew one thing about Malfoy," said Harry, "is that he can easily get out of trouble as he can get into trouble."

XXXXXXXX

"A fight in the middle of a classroom?!" said Lucius furious at the white blonde boy in front of him. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"It wasn't my fault, Father," said Draco. His cut lip was bandaged and he held an ice pack against the bruise on his jaw. "Potter threw the first punch."

"I don't care who threw the first punch," said Lucius. "You should not have continued it."

"A Malfoy never backs down," said Draco, quoting one of the frequent sayings his father had drilled into his head.

"That's for business transactions, not a back yard brawl."

"There is no difference in my situation."

Lucius' eyes flashed as he glared at his son. "I have no need for a child to take over my industry."

"What industry," asked Draco glaring at his father. "Your industry is of drugs and arson. What the public does see is nothing more then a lie?"

"You will inherit this when I retire, Draco. Don't play the fool with me."

Draco didn't say anything as he set the ice bag on the desk. "I'll take my leave now, Father," he said and left. Lucius had no choice but to watch his son leave the room.

Walking to his room Draco closed the door, took out a cigarette and picked up his lighter but stopped as he realized which lighter he picked up. It was the one Potter had given him. Potter must have thought it a joke picking a lighter that had a dragon on it, but it seemed to fit. Why would Potter bother looking for a design lighter when a disposable one was easier, and cheaper?

A knock sounded and Draco was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Sir," said the maid. "Your father has left for warehouse seven and Mr. Zabini is here to see you."

"Thank you, Winky, send him in," said Draco lighting the cigarette and setting the lighter down. Blaise walked in a saw down next to Draco on the couch. "Make yourself at home. The same "how could you" lecture?"

"Yeah," sad Blaise picking up the pack left on the table. "A new brand?"

"Yeah," said Draco taking a drag and flicked the ash in the ash tray.

"And a new lighter. I might keep this one." Blaise picked up the small metallic object only to have Draco snatch it away.

"No!" said Draco in a growl. Blaise looked at him in surprise.

"Come on, Draco it's just a lighter," laughed Blaise. "Twenty dollars cheep. You can buy another." He reached for the lighter again but Draco smacked his hand away.

"Then get your own! This one's mine."

Blaise looked at him in surprise. "Come on, Drake. What's so important about that lighter? You never gave a damn about material possession."

"It's mine, Blaise. Do I need another other reason?" Draco slipped the lighter in his pocket. The look Draco gave Blaise told the other teenager to drop the subject or he would be seriously hurt.

"All right," said Blaise holding his hand up in surrender. "All right. I give. You can have it. Where's your father?"

"Out and I don't care where," said Draco. "I'm amazed your mother let you out."

"She's too busy pleasing her next husband. She wouldn't miss me for a while."

"How many is that for her?"

"Seven last I counted. I'm surprised Pansy isn't here, making proper use of the time while your father is away."

"Lucius would actually be proud if I brought a girl in my bed. He still thinks I'm sexually inactive."

Blaise laughed. "Imagine his face if he knew otherwise."

"And his face if he knew it wasn't a girl I was sleeping with," said Draco standing up and poured a glass of wine.

"Which reminds me, I would like to try dating Pansy."

Draco shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't care."

Blaise smiled. "Well, you're in a mood today. Still up for my offer?" And he lay back on the couch casually, but also let his shirt ride up his stomach. Draco noticed the position and turned away.

"No," he said and Blaise really fell off the couch.

"Excuse me?! Since when did you pass up a good screw?"

"Since now. If you've still got a problem go down to the Snake Pit and find yourself a good whore."

Getting off the couch Blaise walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. "I'd rather have you fix it," he said and nibbled on Draco's ear. Draco's face went red with embarrassed rage. He told Blaise he didn't want to have sex and the dark skinned teenager still insisted. Grabbing Blaise's arms Draco slipped out easily, tripping Blaise as he did and made his friend land hard on the floor.

"What the hell….?!"

"I'm serious, Blaise. Leave me alone." And he walked out of the room. Walking to the garage he grabbed a key from the rack in the chauffeur's utility room, got in one of the many cars the Malfoy's had, started the engine and drove out. If Lucius saw him driving a car on his own, his father would have had a fit. Malfoy's are not supposed to drive their own cars. They had others do it for them. To Lucius, driving is a mundane task and never learned how. Draco, on the other hand, learned how to drive from their chauffeur and had gotten his license without Lucius knowing. Driving helped Draco to think when he was troubled over something.

Draco didn't really know how long he was driving or where he was driving to when he finally parked his car he looked up at the plain white house of Sirius Black. The porch light was on and the downstairs window lights were on as well. The window was open to catch the cool breeze.

_'Well, I'm here now,'_ he thought turning off the engine. Getting out of the car he went to the trunk too out the car cover and covered the car. Walking up to the porch he raised his hand to knock when he heard voices through the window.

"Going on another date?" came Potter's voice through the window. "And right when I was making spaghetti."

"Save me a plate, will you?" came Sirius' voice.

"You've been dating for a year now. Why don't you ask him to move in? After I graduate of course."

_'Agent Black's gay?'_ thought Draco. _'And Potter's all right with it?'_

"Because we want to make wild passionate sex with my godson down the hall," said Sirius' amused voice. Potter groaned.

"God, Sirius! Bad mental image! I didn't need to even _think_ of that!" Sirius booming laugh came through the screen and Potter joined in. "Well, whatever. Just make sure to bring my bike back in one piece."

Sensing the end of the conversation Draco reached up and pounded on the door. Footfalls headed toward the door and it opened to a surprised Sirius in a black dress shirt and pants. At the sight of Draco Sirius smiled and turned inside the house.

"I owe you twenty bucks, Harry," said Sirius. "You have a dinner guest."

Potter walked into view and crossed his arms as he glared at Draco with a sarcastic amused look. "I knew you'd get out of trouble," said Potter. "But I didn't think you'd be here."

"Neither did I," said Draco. Sirius looked between then before walking out.

"Well, I'm off," he said. "Try not to kill each other." And he left, leaving the two teenagers looking at each other from across the living room.

"Where's Agent Black off to?" asked Draco filling in the silence.

"A date," said Harry turning around and returning to the kitchen. "I thought you'd stay home, considering how you hate me."

"If Father wanted me he would have called me. He's in warehouse seven right now."

Potter looked up at him in surprise. "Warehouse seven? Why didn't you tell Sirius?"

Draco leaned on the counter bar and crossed his arms. "Because, warehouse seven store the antiquities that are Riddles cover operation. Since your raid on his last drug operation he's been keeping the houses secret till last minute." He gave Potter an amused sneer. "Who's he dating?"

Potter shot Draco a glare. "That's none of your business," he snapped before returning to the pasta sauce.

"Is it a guy?"

The spatula in Potter's hand slid, making the tomato sauce, meat and spices fly. Some of the hot grease landed on Potter's hand, but he ignored it and looked over at Draco with wide surprised eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about," asked Potter still in surprise. Draco could tell from the sound of his voice that Potter was trying to cover up what he heard. "What gave you that idea?"

"I heard some of the conversation," said Draco. Potter's eyes flashed as he glared at the blonde. "I wasn't eavesdropping. The windows were open and I happened to overhear."

"It's still called eavesdropping." Potter washed the grease off his hand under cold water and took out two plates and began to serve the spaghetti. He also took out a salad and garlic bread. "Why are you here, anyway? You could be at s fancy restaurant eating snails or frog legs. Or screwing Parkinson's brains out."

"Oh, please. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole." The look and sound of obvious disgust in Draco's voice surprised Harry.

"I thought you two were dating," he said handing Draco a plate.

"She thinks we're dating," said Draco picking up the parmesan Potter had set on the counter bar. "But I can assure you, we are not."

"So who are you dating?" Potter sat across from Draco and sprinkled parmesan on his pasta.

"Despite popular opinion, I am not dating."

Potter looked at him in confusion. "That's a surprise. Every girl in Hogwarts would kill or the chance to date you, except Ginny, Hermione and Luna of course."

"Of course, Lovegood's dating Longbottom, Granger's dating the Weasel, and you're dating the Weaselete."

Potter smirked. "Despite popular opinion, Ginny and I are not dating."

That made Draco look at him in confusion this time. "Why not? You're always together. Why aren't you dating?"

"It was too much like dating my own sister." Potter looked away ad out of the window. "And I was dealing with some problems."

"Cedric Diggory?" asked Draco. Potter turned to him in shock. "You took his death the hardest. You two had been close that year."

"We were…friends," said Potter looking down at his plate.

"Just that?"

"Yes!" Potter looked up at Draco with a threatening glare, but Draco could see sadness behind his green eyes. Draco put down his fork with a soft click.

"I'm sorry," he said. Potter was taken aback by the apology. Draco Malfoy never apologized.

"It's all right," said Potter. He wasn't about to push on Draco apologizing. It probably took a lot out of his pride. "Curiosity is a natural human vice."

Draco smirked. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Potter smiled back and both continued to eat, talking about school work and friends.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days later, Harry walked into school and put his coat in his locker, not needing it inside with the heater on. Walking into homeroom he sat in his seat between Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," said Neville behind Harry. Seamus sat next to Neville and smiled over at the other teenager.

"Hey, guys," said Harry sitting down in his chair and threw his legs onto his desk, with his hands behind his head.

"Mr. Potter, feet of the desk, now," said Snape, head bent over a paper on his desk. Harry stayed as he was. "Mr. Potter…."

"How's Luna, Neville," asked Harry ignoring Snape altogether.

"Uh, she's all right," said Neville, nervous about answering Harry while Snape was angry. "We've got a date planned for this weekend."

Harry looked up at him in interest. "Really? What do you have planned?"

"Mr. Potter…."

"Movie and pizza," said Neville. "She said she wanted to see that new horror movie coming out."

"The one about the vampire? I've wondered if I should see that one."

"Mr. Potter!" Harry looked up at Snape through half lidded eyes, thankful he wasn't wearing his glasses. "You will remove your feet from the desk." Both continued to glare at each other. "Please."

Harry smiled. "Well, since you asked ever so nicely," he said and put his feet on the floor. up front Harry saw Malfoy smirking amusingly. Harry smirked back still in his relaxed position till Malfoy turned around and started fiddling with something under his desk. After a few seconds Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he carefully took it out under his desk to read the text.

_ Tease. DM._

Harry smirked. Trust Malfoy to have some insult to everything he does. Well, he can't have Malfoy have the last laugh.

_Funny. Still wish he'd wash his hair. Maybe all the chem. HP_

Harry had just sent it when the bell rang. He quickly shoved the phone in his pocket. Picking up his shoulder bag he walked out of the room to hear Malfoy's failed attempt at hiding his laughter.

XXXXXXXX

Draco stretched as he walked into the locker room to change for gym. He hated to admit that Potter's text was funny but he had to agree with his rival. A family friend Snape may be, but the man had no sense of good hair care.

Turning a corner he nearly ran into Potter and Weasley, Granger probably already heading to the girl's locker room on the other side of the gym.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"We were here first, Malfoy," said Weasley glaring at Draco.

"Say please and I may move out of your way," said Draco with a smirk to the redhead.

"Or how about I….

"May we please go through, Malfoy," asked Potter. Draco looked over at him and both stared at each other for a moment before Draco stepped aside.

"Thank you, Malfoy," said Potter as he and Weasley walked in.

"What the hell…" said Weasley before Draco joined Blaise at their gym lockers.

"Was that you being nice to Potter and Weasel," asked Blaise as Draco too out the shirt and sweatpants that was his gym uniform.

"Just so I can beat him in basketball," said Draco with a smirk as he took off his school uniform. He could feel Blaise's eyes on him. "Eyes off."

Blaise scowled. "You were like this the other day," he said. "What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"Maybe I got tired of only you staring at me and want to have something serious." Draco picked up his gym shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Serious with whom? And how will you keep it from your dad?"

"If I have my way, my father will never find out."

"What do you mean?"

Draco did say anything as he turned and watched Potter dress. The raven had already pulled on his sweatpants and was pulling off his school shirt. Draco had made it a point to keep from watching other boys undress in the gym locker, but today he turned to see Potter getting ready. His skin was a rich tan with a well toned abdomen and pectorals, and his biceps bulged as he pulled his shirt down. There was a slightly faded scar down his left arm that he had received when he witness Cedric Diggory dying, but other then that, his skin was flawless.

"I could go for him," said Blaise glancing at Potter as well as they entered the gym. Draco smirked over at him.

"You're not his type," he said closing his locker door. "Wrong gender."

"That's never stopped me before," said Blaise with a smirk. Then he saw the look on Draco's face as he the blonde turned back to watch Potter. "Draco, you aren't…checking Potter out, are you?"

"What? No!" said Draco looking at Blaise in shock. "Do you want to me to have an aneurism?"

"I saw you looking."

Draco shifted nervously. "I was not!"

"He is gorgeous, except for that scar down his arm."

Draco shrugged, trying to make it look like he didn't care. "If you say so."

Blaise smirked. "And he does have a nice arse," he said in a low voice.

"Yeah," said Draco absentmindedly. He caught his breathe when he realized what he said. _'Oh, shit!'_

Blaise's smirk turned into a grin. "Ha! You admit it!"

"Admit what?" asked Draco trying to feign curiosity. "What was the question?"

Blaise pointed a finger at him. "Ah, don't do that? I heard it straight from the horse's mouth. And you just admitted it."

"Admit to what?" asked a voce behind them and they turned to see Weasley sneering at them. Potter had gone to the other side gym to wait fro Granger. "Did he admit that he's a poof, because we already knew that."

"Back off, Weasley," snapped Draco, standing up from the bench to confront the redhead.

"Or what? Have your boyfriend here beat me to a bloody pulp?" Weasley nodded to Blaise who stood Beside Draco "Afraid to bruise that pretty face of yours?"

"Andy time, any place, Weasley."

"I'd like to see you try it."

"Ron." Potter walked up with Granger and looked between the two. "Save it for the court."

And taking Weasley by the arm he led the redhead to the other side of the bleachers and all three sat down.

"That was close," said Blaise.

"That was Weasley being Weasley. "

Ms. Hooch walked in and they started the class. After going through a few stretches she assigned them to a two man team to play a game of half court. Granger and Lavender Brown were put on the same team against Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Granger had more trouble getting her partner to cooperate then getting around the two larger girls.

"Potter and Weasley, you're up against Malfoy and Zabini," said Hooch. "Green Team gets the ball."

"Perfect," said Weasley getting up.

Draco took the ball and walked to the half court they were playing on and stood facing Potter. Potter stood in front of him to block, Blaise behind Potter and Weasley behind Draco.

"Ready to lose, Potter," said Draco with a smirk lazily dribbling the ball.

"You wish, Malfoy."

Hooch blew her whistle.

Draco dribble the ball faster as Weasley ran to block Blaise. Draco feinted to the right before gong to the left. Potter followed his every move. Draco groaned. Potter was giving him no opening. Blaise and Weasley was closet to shoving each other to get room.

Draco had his back to Potter to prevent the other boy from grabbing the ball. Potter stood half a foot away from him, matching Draco move for move.

"Enjoying the game, Potter," asked Draco under his breathe in an amused voice.

"As much as you are, Malfoy," said Potter, his voice oddly husky. Draco missed a step, almost falling if he didn't quickly caught his balance. Draco's trip allowed Potter to dodge around him, grab the ball, and pass it to Weasley. Weasley caught the ball and threw it through the hoop. Hooch blew her whistle.

"Point, Red Team. Red Team has ball."

"Pretty dirty trick, Potter," said Draco as the switch position, Draco in blocking the hoop and Potter in front of it.

"You started it, Malfoy."

Hooch blew her whistle. Potter moved around Draco to pass the ball to Weasley, but Draco grabbed the ball, passed it to Blaise and Blaise scored.

"Point, Green Team. Green Team has ball. Last game"

"Smooth move, Malfoy," said Potter.

"I've got a lot of moves you don't know about, Potter."

Hooch blew the whistle. Draco dribbled the hall, attempting to find an opening for himself and Blaise but Potter didn't back away from blocking him. Draco looked over to Blaise and saw Weasley doing the some to him.

Finally Blaise dodged around Weasley and Draco passed the ball to him just as Potter moved to intercept. Potter miss, tripped over his shoe lace ad landed on Draco. Both landed on the hardwood floor just as the students stood to cheer.

"Potter, get off me!" yelled Draco. he really didn't want Potter to move, the other boy seemed to fit, but old instinct kicked in before he could think and he reacted. He shoved Potter off and the other boy gasped in pain. "Potter?"

"My arm," gasped Potter clutching his arm. "You landed on my arm."

"Is it broken," asked Draco reaching to inspect the arm when he was forcefully shoved aside.

"Get away from him, Malfoy!" yelled Weasley. "You've done enough!"

"It's fine," said Harry. "It was my fault. I tripped on my shoelace."

"Don't take the wrap for him, Harry. It's his fault and you know it."

"Ron…"

"Mr. Weasley, out of the way. Let me see." Hooch moved Weasley aside and took Potter's arm and inspected it. "Not broken, but badly sprained. I'll write a pass to see Mrs. Pomprey."

Potter nodded.

"Ms. Hooch, may I escort Potter to the Nurse's office," asked Draco.

"No way!" yelled Weasley. "He's the one who hurt Harry!"

"It was an accident, Weasley," said Blaise.

"Like I'd believe that."

"It was an accident, Ron," said Granger. "I saw it."

"Mr. Malfoy is allowed to escort Mr. Potter to the Nurse's office," said Hooch and left to write the permission slip.

"He's just going to hurt Harry more," complained Weasley.

"If I wanted to harm Potter, I would not have wanted to lead him to the nurse's office," said Draco

"Both of you stop," said Potter looking slightly annoyed. "You're bickering is annoying and pointless. It was an accident, Ron, so just drop it!" All four fell silent. "So, who won?"

"You did," said Granger grinning at Harry as Hooch arrived with the pass.

"Go on, both of you," she said. Draco placed a hand on Potter's back to get him moving and lead Potter out of the gym, Potter clutching his arm and Weasley's glaring eyes staring after them.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled," said Draco as they walked down the hall.

"So was yours," said Potter.

"What trick? I wasn't playing one."

Potter grinned. "Sure you weren't. Moving around your arse like that."

I was trying to keep the ball from you."

Potter smiled and he looked up at Draco. "If I didn't know any better. I'd say you were flirting with me."

Draco scoffed. "Please."

Potter laughed as they entered the Nurse's office. Pomprey was sitting at her desk writing when both walked in. she looked up in surprise.

"Will wonders never cease," she said. "This is certainly a first."

"I sprained my wrist," said Potter sitting on a chair. Pomprey took his arm and inspected his wrist. Potter winced when she poked it. "And my side hurts."

"You didn't say that," said Draco accusingly at Potter.

"Like you care," said Potter.

"You're right," she said. "It's sprained. You won't be able to use it for a couple of weeks." She got up and went to the medicine cabinet. "What happened? I assume it had something to do with Mr. Malfoy here."

"Basketball," said Potter. Pomprey scoffed as she too out an ice pack and an Ace bandage roll.

"Horrid sport," she said. She slammed the pack on the table, making the chemicals react to each other and mix together. "Not as bad as football, but just as bad. Really, it makes a person stick to tennis."

Potter gasped when the cold pack was placed on his sprained arm and Pomprey bandaged it in place.

"I don't play tennis," he said.

"You don't play basketball either and you still manage to get hurt. Lift your shirt. I need to see if you broken any ribs. Falls do that, you know."

Potter sighed and lifted his shirt with one arm. Draco looked away to stop himself from drooling again.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? We're both guys."

"It's call privacy, Potter. Ever hear of it?"

"I have, I just don't care for it." He hissed when Pomprey poked the large bruise now forming at his side. "That hurts."

"Obviously," said Pomprey. "It's not broken, thank God for that. Careful when you use that wrist for a while. You could tear a tendon."

"You're telling the most active boy in Hogwarts to sit still?" asked Draco humorously.

"You're right," said Pomprey. "I'm _ordering_ the hot headed boy in Hogwarts to keep is arse in his seat and not do anything stupid."

Potter sighed dramatically. "I guess I have no choice," he said and stood up. "Later, Poppy."

Draco was surprised at how familiar both Potter and the nurse were to each other, but when you get sent to the nurse's office as much as Potter it would be routine.

"Seeya, Harry," said Pomprey. Harry and Draco walked out of the office.

"Malfoy," said Potter just outside of the office after the door was closed. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're the one who landed on me," said Draco.

"I know. I just wanted to thank you for escorting me. You didn't have to."

"Well, I did land on your arm. Besides you are my bodyguard."

Harry smiled up at him. "Yeah. I am."

XXXXXXXX

Harry followed Sirius out of the hospital after the doctor put a splint on Harry's wrist and gave the boy some painkillers. Dumbledore had called Sirius after the accident in the gym and Harry's godfather rushed to the school to pick Harry up and rushed him to the hospital. Sirius sighed as they headed to the car.

"First a car wreck, then a sprained arm. You are trouble."

"I am not," said Harry in denial.

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes, Harry. Everywhere you go you get hurt. I don't know. Maybe if I permanently ground you'll stay out of trouble."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Sirius, you had never grounded me, not since I came to live wit h you!"

"Harry, I was kidding. You were just doing your job."

"Much as I hate it."

Sirius paused at a red light and looked at him. "You still hate Malfoy? After all the time you've spent with him?"

"Sirius, I've hated Malfoy since I was eleven. He's a bully and a git. He'll do anything as long as it gets him what he wants."

"Then why did he want to become a federal informant?"

"I don't know," said Harry with a shrug. "Why does a lion kill a deer?"

"And why does a doctor heal," said Sirius. "Because he wants to? Has to? Learned to? Here are things that can't be taught. Only felt."

"Deep."

"Truth," said Sirius as he pulled into the drive way. Harry had just gotten out when Sirius' phone rang. "Hey, Remus….Now? ... All right. I'm on my way." He hung up and headed back to the car. "Gotta go."

"A raid? Tonight?"

"Afraid so," said Sirius getting back into the car and turning the key.

"I'm going too," said Harry moving to the passenger side. The door lock clicked. "Sirius!"

"Not with that wrist, Harry."

"But if Malfoy's there…."

"Worried about Malfoy, are you?" asked Sirius with an intrigued smile. Harry glared at him and Sirius laughed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

And he drove out of the driveway and down the street. Harry glared after him.

"'Not with that arm, Harry'. Makes him sound so nice, saying I shouldn't go." He thought for a moment before smiling. "But he didn't say I couldn't."

And he walked into the garage.

XXXXXXXX

Draco hung up the phone as Lucius walked out of the house.

"Who were you talking to, Draco," asked Lucius.

"Pansy," said Draco putting the phone back in his pocket. "I had to cancel our date."

"Pansy Parkinson, eh? A fine girl. Good breeding."

"Yes, Father."

The black car drove up and the chauffeur got out opening the back door for the two Malfoy me. Lucius sat first and Draco next to him. The chauffeur closed the door, got back in the driver's seat and started the car.

"The wharf," said Lucius. "Warehouse 13."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," said the chauffeur and drove onto the street. Lucius read the newspaper along the way and Draco started out the window.

After Draco escorted Potter to the office to wait for his godfather Draco went back to class and went about the rest of his day with a warm feeling. Ever since Potter smiled at him Draco could not get the image out of his mind. For some reason the look on Potters face gave Draco a funny feeling in his stomach. And when Potter thanked him his hear beat went faster. The only time he felt like this was when he and Blaise were together without Lucius or Narcissa around.

"Draco," snapped Lucius setting his newspaper down. "We're here."

"Yes, Father," said Draco and made to look at his watch, press the button on top and got out. What does Riddle want us to do here?'

"_Mr_. Riddle has said that production here slowed in this workhouse by ten percent," said Lucius. "He sent us to find out what is wrong."

"Of course, Father."

Lucius and Draco walked into the warehouse. At first glance all a person could se would be a room full of large wooden boxes but Lucius lead Draco to a large wooden crate, opened the frame and walked in. After descending a set of stairs they entered on of the many drug factories of Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," said Darlohov (?), the man in charge. "It is a surprise to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?'

"Production is down by ten percent," said Lucius. "Did you know this?"

Dalohov looked at Lucius in confusion. "No, I have not," he said. "I keep accurate records. Down to the last detail."

"God, I hope not," said Draco under his breath. Lucius tapped Draco sharply on his arm.

"Don't be rude, Draco," said Lucius and turned back to Dalohov. "I would like to see the record, Dalohov. And the backups. If I don't like hat I see, then I will bring in an investigative team."

"Oh, you will, Mr. Malfoy. You will."

And Dalohov led them to the office set in the back of the basement. Closing the door behind the two Malfoys Dalohov went to the laptop and brought up the records.

"There you are, Mr. Malfoy," sad Dalohov. Lucius nodded and sat at the desk to look over the files. Dalohov turned to Draco. "Would you like anything, Mr. Draco?"

_'I would like to get out of here.'_ "A beer," he said crossing his arms. Lucius looked up at him in surprise.

"Since when have you been drinking that swill?" asked Lucius.

"Blaise got me into it," said Draco quickly. He didn't want his father to know he had been hanging out with Potter lately instead of Blaise and Pansy.

"I'll have to have a talk with Mr. Zabini," said Lucius after Dalohov handed Draco a beer. Draco sighed as he sipped. Anything to get his nervousness down.

"Here," said Lucius after half an hour of looking. "There a file missing on the fifteenth to the twenty-sixth of last month. Can you explain that?"

"That's impossible," said Dalohov. "I know I recorded for those days. I'm sure of it."

"Then why is our merchandise missing?"

"I don't…."

Lucius stood up sharply. "Dalohov, why are you stealing Mr. Riddle's drugs?"

Dalohov opened his mouth to speak when shouts came from the other side of the door. Dalohov went to the door and Draco could hear him ordering what was happening.

"A raid," yelled Dalohov running back to the office.

"Where's the virus program," asked Lucius going into action.

"Right here." Dalohov grabbed a disk and placed it into the laptop. Destroying the laptop would do not much good if the feds reconstructed it and still got the information. After Lucius clicked the download button the computer went blank and shut down.

"Where's the escape route," asked Lucius.

"Over here." Dalohov pushed aside a cabinet and revealed a tunnel. Lucius and Dalohov managed to get through but Draco's jacket caught on the cabinet.

"Damn," he said under his breathe. The button stuck to the cabinet ripped off and he ran through the tunnel. Lucius and Dalohov had already gone ahead and Draco couldn't see them. It was dark and he was making his way mostly by touch then sight. When he emerged from the tunnel he was half a mile form the warehouse, and his father and Dalohov was out of sight. Draco scoffed.

"Family loyalty is everything. In a pig's eye. Now how am I going to get home?"

"Malfoy?"

Draco turned to see Potter and Tonks with Romulus running toward the. Potter had his sprained arm in a wrist cast and Tonks was wearing a bullet proof vest and a gun in hand.

"Potter, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"How I got here wasn't easy. As for finding you, I have Tonks to thank for that," said Potter panting to catching his breath, but not breathless. Draco knew Potter was in very good shape.

"Tonks," said Draco looking at the K-9 handler. Tonks took Draco's arm and tapped his watch.

"It's not just so we can get to rescue you," she said. "It's also has a GPS chip in it so we can locate you if we have to."

"Something I would have liked to be told," said Draco looking at Potter. Potter just smirked.

"I though to you liked surprises, Malfoy," he said.

"Very funny, Potter."

"Let's go," said Tonks. "I will drop you off near your house."

"All right," said Draco going to follow her.

"Malfoy, you're missing a button," said Potter tugging at the ripped jacket.

"I go caught on a cabinet trying to head out. I didn't want to explain to your guardian why I was there."

"Are you all right," asked Potter, a worried tone in his voice. Draco smirked.

"Is Harry Potter worried about me?"

Potter's eyes flashed and he scowled at Draco. "Fuck off, Malfoy!" he yelled and stormed off to the direction they came.

"He was worried about you, Draco," said Tonks, almost angrily. "He disobeyed Sirius to came here and find you."

"I didn't ask to be saved," said Draco looking at his cousin.

"And Harry doesn't need to be a hero. It's just who he is."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do no own, nor make any money off of, the song Living La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin.**

**Chapter 6**

_Need ride home after school. M_

_ Why? P_

_ Later. M_

"Mr. Malfoy, Please wait for me after class," said Snape as the rest of the class packed up to leave. Draco quickly hung up the phone under the table, slipped it into his pocket and walked up to Snape as the rest of the class left. "I would like to speak with you as well, Mr. Potter, when I'm finished with Mr. Malfoy. Wait outside the door."

Harry sent one last glare at Snape before leaving with Neville, Ron and Hermione.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Draco.

"Will you be joining your father tonight?" asked Snape when the door closed after the last student.

"No, sir, Father wants me to stay away today. They're dealing with some very delicate items today."

"Very good. You are behind in your studies. I don't want my best student's grads to slip."

"Thank you, sir," said Malfoy with a charming smile.

"You may leave now, and send in Mr. Potter."

Malfoy nodded and opened the door. "He wants to see you now."

Harry gave Draco an annoyed look before walking to the classroom and closed the door. Malfoy took a quick look around to see if any students were walking by. One first year did and Malfoy had to wait for the student to walk around the corner before opening the door a crack and listened in on the conversation. He silently cursed when he realized he missed most of it.

"Why don't you call him?" asked Harry. "You do have his phone numbers. I least I hope you do, cause if you don't…"

"You're point, Mr. Potter."

"I'm tired of being a go-between, _Mr_. Snape," said Harry. "If you have a beef with my guardian, take it up with him."

"That is enough, Mr. Potter. You will do well to watch that tone of voice with me."

"Whatever." And Malfoy heard Harry walk away. Malfoy quickly left to the room and ran down the hall ad out the door to Harry's car, trying to look natural against he beat up white vehicle. He enjoyed the look of surprise on Harry's face when he saw Malfoy waiting for him at Harry's car.

"What did Snape want?" asked Malfoy.

"None of your business," said Harry with a cold look. Malfoy gave a start at the look.

"What it something he said?"

Harry didn't say anything as he unlocked the car and Malfoy slid in the passenger seat. Harry was about to get in when Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran up. Harry quickly blocked the window so Malfoy wouldn't be seen and looked behind him only to find not a trace of the blonde.

"Hey, Harry, want to come over," asked Ron.

"Sorry, I can't," said Harry. "Sirius wants me to help him out with something over at the station."

"But Mum's making pot roast," said Ginny as if that would make Harry change his mind.

"Have her save me some," sad Harry. All nodded and left to their own cars. Ginny paused once to give Harry a calculated look before sitting in the passenger seat of Ron's beat-up truck.

Ron's truck stalled twice before it finally started and drove out of the parking lot. When both cars were out of sight Harry opened the driver's side doors and saw Malfoy crouched under the dashboards under the wheel.

"Are they gone," asked Malfoy in a strained voice.

"Yeah, how did you get down there so fast?" asked Harry in surprise.

"I'm quick," said Malfoy straightening out from under the wheel.

"And amazingly flexible," said Harry. Malfoy glared at him.

"Can we go now," asked Malfoy in irritation. Harry nodded, got in the car, started it and drove out of the parking lot. "You didn't tell them about me."

"I saw no reason on explaining to my friends why I'm protecting the school bully," said Harry.

"No more then my explaining why I'm with the school punk," shot back Malfoy as Harry's phone rang. Harry pulled it out and put it to his ear as he drove. "That's dangerous you know."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Malfoy before speaking. "Hey, Sirius….Yeah, I told him….He said he's talk to you…..Okay, I _hoped_ he'd talk to you…..Hey, I didn't pick your friends…. I know, I know. Don't remind me. I'm still having nightmares….. Then you guys should get together. I can handle myself for one night….. Don't worry about him. I'll worry about him…. Call him. And I'll order take-out….you too. Later." And Harry hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Malfoy.

"Family business," said Harry. "What were you talking to Snape about?"

"That's my business." There was silence for a moment before Malfoy spoke again. "What I want to know is why they assigned a _boy_ to protect me? At the very least they would have assigned a seasoned professional."

"I was chosen because of three things. One: we're in the same school. Less suspicious if a student is following you around in the halls then an adult. Two: we know each other. You won't be able to fool me with your pretty boy act. Three: I _do_ have training, police and military."

"Where did you get military training?" asked Malfoy.

"I attended summer boot camp for five years. And four: I'm not on file."

"On file?"

"Even if they found out who it was protecting you, they'll never know where. The police used me in several undercover missions. All minor of course, never outside the city."

"So the other night…."

"Undercover at an underground casino that you helped locate." Harry winked at Malfoy who crossed his arms. They drove in silent till they came to Harry's house and Harry drove in the drive way. Harry got out as Malfoy put his baseball cap on and got out. Unlocking and opening the door Harry punched in the security code before the alarm went off and threw his jacket on the back of a chair. Malfoy walked back up to his room and closed the door. He heard Harry walk up the stairs and through a door. Malfoy opened his door a crack and saw Harry exit again and through the second door. Malfoy only caught a shelf full of books before the door closed.

Malfoy heard the house phone, a door open and close, and heard Harry pick up the phone. Curious, Malfoy opened his door a bit again to listen in.

"Hello? .... No, he isn't here….You _know_ he's at work…. No I don't want to tell him you called. _You_ call _him_….. Listen you toad, if you say that again I'm not giving him your message …. Call him yourself!" and Harry slammed the phone back on it's cradle.

"Who was that," asked Malfoy opening his door all the way.

"An annoyance," said Harry through gritted teeth. He looked up at Malfoy. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

Harry scratched his head, ruffling his already wild hair. "How do you feel about Chinese?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Fine."

Harry nodded and called the closest Chinese restaurant. "What do you want?"

"Sweet and sour chicken with pineapple, teriyaki sauce and boiled shrimp. And tell them just put in a pinch of ginger in. They can sometimes put in too much. Oh, and some Mei." Harry gave Malfoy and odd look. "What?"

"You know a lot about food," said Harry and placed the order. When he was done they went to the living room to finish whatever homework they had till the food arrived. Harry paid, brought out drinks and they ate.

"Is this what you do all day," asked Malfoy. "It's kind of boring."

"Well, what did you expect? Horsd'voeures and champagne? I'm supposed to protect you, not throw you a party."

Malfoy gave Harry an amused look. "You never baby-sat before, have you?" Harry glared at him before looking away. Malfoy laughed. "Oh, God, Potter. I knew you were dense but I didn't think this much!"

"Like this isn't your first time in protective custody as well," said Harry. Malfoy's face flushed and he looked away. "Oh, God, it is!"

"Shut up, Potter!"

Harry smirked and got up. "All right then, we're go somewhere."

"Go where," asked Malfoy in surprise.

"A bar?"

"Yeah. You know a place where you drink beer, listen to music, eat peanuts and talk to strangers. You know, a bar."

"I know what a bar is, but in case you haven't noticed, we're underage. And more then half the bars are owned by or being watched by Riddle. I'll be recognized."

Harry smirked at Malfoy. "Not where we're going you won't be." And he walked up to his room, Malfoy close behind him. "Wait here," said Harry and Malfoy waited outside. A few minutes later Harry gave him a set of close. "Change in the guest room."

Malfoy to the closed the door and set on the bed. The room was a plain blue with a dresser, a nightstand and a bed. The bedspread was a soft blue to match the walls. It wasn't unpleasant, but it just wasn't him. He began to change and as he did he started to think.

Draco had known Harry Potter for years, but he only knew the Harry Potter that came to school. The Harry Potter he knew hung out with a book worm and a redhead jock wannabe. He was a punk that stood up to the teachers and hung out with geeks and weirdoes. That Harry Potter was so open, spoke what was on his mind and easy to intimidate. And Draco did enjoy intimidating that Harry Potter.

But this Harry Potter was secretive. He held himself in check and was more stoics then Draco's father. And the look that Potter gave Draco when the other boy walked out of the station. It was a murderous look. A look the Harry Potter Draco knew would never give a person. The Harry Potter Draco was with now was a different person.

The ringing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Pansy," he said.

_ "Drakey, where are you? I won't to see you again."_

"You saw me at school, Pansy," said Draco inspecting the shirt with both hands, skillfully keeping the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

_ "I know, but school's not enough. I was to see you twenty-four seven."_ Draco suppressed a groan. _"So where are you? Are you at Blaise's? I'll come over."_

"I'm not at Blaise's," said Draco and silently cursed at his mistake. "We, uh, had an argument."

_ "Another one? Well, it's all right. He was never a very good friend anyway. He can never keep a secret. Remember when he said he loved that Brown girl and told the whole school."_

"You told the school," said Draco under his breath.

_ "What did you say, Drakey?"_

"Nothing, just that how it ended was very cool."

_"It was wasn't it?"_ Draco could hear the grin on Pansy's face as she remembered Lavender Brown's reaction to Pansy telling the school that Blaise had a crush on her, which wasn't true. Brown had came to Blaise hoping for a date, but Blaise told her that whoever told her that he liked her meant it as a joke. Pansy busted out laughing and Brown left in tears.

_ "So where are you, Drakey? I'll come over."_

"You can't," said Draco quickly, picking up the pants Harry gave him. "I have plans tonight. Guy plans."

_ "Then how about tomorrow? I hear your father's out of town again and your mother's never around. We can spend time together."_

"I'll have to think about it," said Draco picking up the house phone by his bed and dialing. A few seconds later a ringing when off in his ear. "Ah, gee, Pansy, I've got another call coming in! See you later, Pansy!"

_ "Draco…."_

And Draco hung up both phone with a sigh. Pansy's obsession was annoying at times, but a good cover for him. Opening the door he walked, walked into the bathroom without knocking, and stopped short of entering. Potter stood in front of the mirror with a comb in hand and seemed to be putting gel his hair to slick it back. He wore a pair of pants with a rip in on knee and a black shirt was thrown next to him on the counter, making him shirtless. Draco had to stop himself from drool at Potter's tone muscles and tan skin. His glasses weren't present and his emerald green eyes looked at Draco in surprise, who blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked," he said.

"It's all right," said Harry. "We're both guys." He set the comb down and smirked at Draco. "Unless you're hiding something interesting."

Draco's cheek turned a brighter red. "Shut up, Potter!"

Potter laughed, picked up his shirt and left the bathroom. "Relax, Malfoy. It's not like you actually are a girl. You just look like one."

"Better then a scuffed up street rat!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Potter walking into his room and closed the door. Draco scowled at door, wishing it wasn't closed so he could glare at the boy who humiliated him, and walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower to wash off the gel in his hair and the sweat he worked up. Fifteen minutes later he walked out dried, in a green button up shirt and black pants and his hair left down to frame his face. On his feet was a pair of loafers.

Potter was waiting for Draco in the hallway, talking on his cell phone. He wore the ripped jeans Draco saw him wearing in the bathroom and a black shirt almost too tight for him tucked in the jeans. On his feet was a pair of snake skin cowboy boots and around his neck were a linked chain and a black wrist band on his left wrist. A pendant made from a spent bullet hung around his neck and his hair was gelled back, a few strands escaping and framed his face. Draco's mouth was left gaped for a few seconds as his brain caught up with his heart, which had skipped a few beats.

"Ready?" asked Harry shutting off the phone.

"Yeah," said Malfoy mentally kicking himself and pointed to the pendant around Harry's neck. "Is that a real bullet?"

"Yeah," said Harry uneasily and clutched the necklace tightly. "Come on I know a place where we can get some good beer."

"Potter, just one question?" said Malfoy as he followed Harry out of the house. "How are going to get into a bar? We're seventeen, in our last year of high school I might add."

"I have my ways," said Harry smirking as he got in the car.

"Like with your cigarettes?" asked Malfoy getting in the passenger seat and closing the door.

"Like with my cigarettes." Harry started the car and drove out of the drive way. Both were silent as Harry drove and parked in front of a bar that read _The Lion's Den_.

"I've never been here before," said Malfoy looking at the almost run down bar. Harry knew it was part of the look the owner wanted.

It's all right if you don't," said Harry. "I'll bet your father to clubs owned by Riddle, right?"

Malfoy nodded. "We prefer to go to _The Snake Pit_."

"Oh, lovely. Another reason why I shouldn't go there."

Malfoy chuckled. "You just don't like it being owned by Riddle."

Harry smiled as he opened the door to the bar. "Well, there's that," he said and they both entered. Harry walked up to the bar counter and greeted the tender. "Hey, Tom."

"Hey, Harry," said Tom, the owner and bar Tender of _The_ _Lion's_ _Den_. "The usual?"

"Make it two, Tom," said Harry. "Did you find him?"

"Oh, got a friend over? That's rare." Tom filled up two glasses of beer and passed it to Harry and Malfoy. "And I did. Took a few minutes to track the Weasel down, but I managed it and got your message through."

"Thanks, Tom."

"What's your usual," asked Malfoy looking at the beverage suspiciously.

"Just drink it, it's just beer," said Harry pushing the glass toward Malfoy. "Except on Cinco de Mayo, then I shoot down tequilas."

"You come here often?"

"Once a week or so. Tom's a good friend of Sirius' and let's me drink here, but not too much."

Malfoy chuckled as he sipped his beer. It wasn't what he was used to at home or _The Snake Pit_. His father usually made him order wine or fruity drinks with low alcohol intact, but the beer tasted pretty good, once he got used to it.

"Seems like you have the perfect life," he said.

Harry's eyes turned dark as he stared at his glass. "No, far from it," he said.

"Look out, Harry," said Tom. "You're regular's here."

Harry looked over and saw Fletcher walk in the bar and walked purposely toward Harry, a grocery bag in hand.

"Regular," asked Malfoy in confusion as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet.

"Come back when it runs out," said Harry handing the bill to Tom, who was already filling a mug of beer. Fletcher happily took the beer, left the bag and went to a table.

"What's that about," asked Malfoy. Harry just smirked.

"It's called equivalent exchange," said Harry. "I pay his bar bills and he gets me the thing I can't at my current age."

"Does Agent Black know?" asked Draco in surprise.

"He knows I'm getting them from somewhere, but he just know where."

"What's in the bag?" asked Draco. He looked in and his eyes widened at the expensive wine and the six pack of beer.

"I figured you'd like something other then hard liquor," said Harry and smirked as he sipped his beer.

"Harry Potter, you are one devious bastard," said Malfoy with a smirk. Harry smiled back.

"Why, Draco Malfoy, that's the second compliment you gave me tonight."

"Don't let it go to your head," said Malfoy with a smile and both laughed. Someone had put some coins in the jukebox in the corner and "Living La Vida Loca" played.

"Well, you know my story," said Malfoy. "What about you?"

Harry laughed. "I'm not that intoxicated yet."

"Come on, Potter. You know me from cover to cover. I know next to nothing about you."

"I'm an orphan."

Draco frowned. "I know that."

"Riddle killed my parents."

"I thought that was Pettigrew."

Harry waved his hand in an in-between gesture. "In a way, but so much that I hate him for it. My father was a spy for the department for one of Riddle's drug operations. He and Pettigrew had been childhood friends and both were in the department. No one knew then that Pettigrew was also a spy, but to Riddle. Pettigrew saw my dad and told Riddle. Riddle decided to make a _personal_ visit to my parent's house."

Malfoy gulped and looked at his glass. "And he killed them?"

Harry nodded. "When Riddle decides to get rid for someone, he doesn't just kill the person. He kills the whole family. My dad went first, trying to hold Riddle back as my mother tried to get me. I was upstairs taking a nap. Dad had left his gun in the drawer upstairs so he was unarmed, but that didn't stop him from trying. Mum got to me when Riddle killed my dad. Mum went had grabbed Dad's gun along the way and shot Riddle when he came in sight. He lived and shot back."

"You were a baby then? How do you remember all of this? How did you survive?"

"He was already wounded," said Harry. He reached up and grabbed the bullet pendant again. "Sirius had come to check on us, and Riddle ran off."

"And was convicted with thirteen years in jail," said Malfoy understanding.

"He should have died that night," growled Harry. He clutched the necklace till his knuckles turned white.

"That was the bullet your mother fired, isn't it?" asked Malfoy nodding at Harry's necklace. Harry nodded.

"Passed right through his shoulder. Sirius managed to retrieve it from evidence and made a necklace out of it for me. I have so much from my dad, but very little from my mum."

"What happened after that," asked Malfoy still curious on Harry's life. Harry didn't say anything as he finished his drink and paid.

"Let's go," he said. "Sirius will want us back soon and I've got a study group with my friend's tomorrow."

"My parents will be wondering where I am, which will be a surprise to me if they did," said Malfoy getting up and following Harry out. He recognized the evasion and went with it. Harry picked up the bag.

They had just gotten outside when Harry phone rang and the teenager answered it. "Hey, Sirius…. Great, now he can get off my back…. No! I don't care where you go. Just stay away from home and work for one night!.... Oh, God! Sirius! I didn't need to hear that! Bad mental image! .... Yes, it is your fault! ... Not funny! .... Yeah, I was at Tom's…. I'm heading home now….. No, I left him in an alley in a dumpster. Of course with Malfoy…. You too. Later."

And Harry hung up.

"Agent Black checking in," asked Malfoy.

"Yeah, he became a bit paranoid since he found me."

"Found you?"

Before Harry could evade the question again he as interrupted when a black car turned the corner sharply and speed down the road. Harry just caught a flash of metal through the backseat window.

"Draco, get down!" he yelled as a shot rang out. It pierced Harry's right shoulder and forced Harry to fall to the ground. Malfoy ducked behind the car as a shot hit the window and shattered it. Harry reached under his jacket, took out his gun and fired back. A bullet hit the rear window and put a hole through it. Harry fired again and the bullets ricochet off the body of the car. He tried to get the license but the plate was covered.

"Damn," he cursed and groaned, clutching his shoulder.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Draco looked after the black car that had just shot at them. He knew drive-by shooting were common on this side of town, but he never thought he'd be in one.

"What do you think that's about?" said Draco turning to the other teenager before gasping. "Potter, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine," hissed Potter clutching his shoulder.

"The hell you are! You have a bullet hole in your shoulder. We have to get you to a hospital."

"_I'm_ _fine_," Potter repeated stressfully. "Are you okay?"

The look of sincere concern on Potter's face made Draco freeze in surprise. He was used to people asking if he was feeling healthy enough to start a day but they did it without concern for him. Harry was.

"I'm all right. The bullets missed me. I'll call an ambulance." And Draco reached for his phone but Potter grabbed his hand.

"No, no ambulance. Just get me home."

"But, Potter, you've got a bullet in your shoulder. You could be bleeding internally."

"Don't argue! Get me home, and call Pomprey."

"The school nurse? Why?"

But Potter had all but passed out from blood loss. Draco managed to get Potter into a comfortable position n the back seat of Potter's now ruined car and drove back to the Black/Potter residence and called Pomprey from looking up the number on Harry's phone.

_ "Hello? Harry?"_

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Pomprey. It's Draco Malfoy. Potter's hurt and he told me to call you…."

_"Where are you?"_ she asked. Draco was surprised by the immediate tone of concern in her voice.

"I'm heading back to his house right now."

_ "I'll meet you there."_

And she hung up. Draco drove through the back ways to avoid the police and into the driveway of Potter's house and carried Potter's to the porch, one of his arms over Draco's shoulder and Draco holding him up on by his waist.

"Potter, are you still with me?" Draco vaguely remembered that you needed to keep a persona wake if they're losing blood or they would go into shock. "I need the security code. Five digits."

"Seven, three, one, eight, one," Potter mutter almost inaudibly and Draco punched in the numbers. The door opened and Draco dragged Potter inside to his room at the entrance of the other teenager's bedroom Draco looked around the room in surprise and smiled.

"Thank God, Potter, you're normal."

"Very funny."

"With you I wonder," said Draco. He set Potter on the bed just as the door opened and someone walked up the stairs. Draco grabbed Potter's gun and pointed it to the door just as Nurse Pomprey ran in. she stared in shock at the sight of the gun for a moment before smirking at him, hand on her hip. The other clutched a black medical bag.

"You won't do much damage with that," she said. "Magazine's spent."

Draco sighed in relief. "He's hurt," he said motioning to Potter.

"Of course he is," said Pomprey walking to the bed, "or else he wouldn't have called me."

"Why did he have me call you," asked Draco.

"My husband was a cop before he died," said Pomprey ripping off Potter's bloodied shirt. "I was an EMV medic at the time."

"Riddle?"

"Riddle," agreed Pomprey with a nod. "Harry, can you hear me?" Potter moaned in response. "There's a bullet still in. I'm going to have to dig it out. It'll hurt, but I have pain killer to take some of the pain away. It's the only way." Harry nodded and Pomprey turned to Draco. "Go to the bathroom and get me some towels."

Draco did, gathering as many towels as he could carry and returned with them as Pomprey injected morphine into Potter. The other teenager's face relaxed a bit, but it was still slightly grimaced in pain. Pomprey took a small hand towel, rolled in long way and placed it in Potter's mouth to bite down on.

"You'll have to hold him down," said Pomprey, putting on latex gloves. "I didn't give him much. He's too close to being in shock. He'll feel the pain even through the morphine."

Draco walked over to the bed and held down both of Potter's arms firmly to the bed as Pomprey reached into her bag. He tried to not look at the bloody hole in Potter's shoulder but it soon drew his attention. It looked like a pencil hole through a piece of paper, only the paper didn't bleed liters of blood. Draco felt himself nauseous just looking at it and even more at the fact that he may had caused it. Pomprey made a small sound of triumph and took out a pair of surgical tweezers.

"Sorry, Harry," she said softly and carefully inserted the tweezers in the bullet wound.

Through Potter had been shot with morphine he still felt Pomprey dig the bullet out of his shoulder. He screamed through the towel and thrashed away from Pomprey.

"Hold him down!" yelled Pomprey.

"How?" asked Draco all but throwing himself on Potter.

"Sit on him!"

Draco blushed at the thought of sitting on another boy, but didn't think much on it. He straddled Potter's hips and held down both his feet and legs, grabbing his hands in his to keep Potter from harming himself, shouting words to comfort Potter over the screaming.

After a few minutes Pomprey pulled the bullet out and placed it on a plate. Pomprey dug into her bag again, pulled out a vial and syringe, filled it a quarter full with the white liquid and injected it into Potter.

"Good night, Harry," she said before Potter fell asleep. She turned her attention back to the task at hand. "I'll let him keep that." She gestured to the bullet. "That boy has a thing for collecting bullets."

"How long will he be out?" asked Draco. He was surprised to hear the tone of worry in his throat. He had gotten off of Potter and inspected his hands. Potter had cut into Draco's and shallow half moon marks spread across them.

"The rest of the night, I reckon," said Pomprey sewing up the wound with surgical needle and thread. Draco looked away to keep himself from being sick.

"I'm sure that if Potter was awake he'd thank you," said Draco.

"Don't worry. He'll thank me when he can." She took off her latex gloves, dug in her bag and brought out a prescription bottle. It was half full of pills. "Antibiotics. As soon as he wakes, give him one, and one a day till it's empty. Understand?"

Draco nodded as Pomprey dressed the wound and packed up. Both she and Draco cleaned the room and Draco blanched at the spots of blood on the bed sheets. Reaching over Pomprey smoothed back Potter's hair.

"He's a very special boy," she said and turned to Draco. "You take care of him."

Draco nodded again and watched her leave. Reach on the night stand he picked up the bullet pendant Pomprey had take off to work on Potter and put it back around Potter's neck. Digging into his pocket he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Blaise, I need another favor….."

XXXXXXXX

"Harry James Potter, what the hell did you think you were doing?" yelled Sirius the next morning. Harry groaned and turned from the light, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He had woken from the anesthesia a few hours ago and wanted to get some real sleep before he confronted Sirius, but his godfather had other plans.

"Hello, Sirius, how was your night?" asked Harry.

"It was fine, thank you, till I heard you got shot!"

"I was doing my job," said Harry flinging back the covers and got up, heading toward his closet and taking out his school clothes.

"You get back into bed right now!" ordered Sirius. "Pomprey said you had to have at least a week of bed rest till you can move around again."

"Since when have I listened to her?" asked Harry. "It's just my shoulder that got shot, not my brain. I have to get to school. I have a study session with my friends."

"That would be a bit difficult," said Malfoy. He was standing in Harry's door way with his arms crossed and leaning against the frame. "School's out."

"How long was I unconscious?" asked Harry in surprise.

"All day," said Sirius. "I told Dumbledore that you came down with a nasty case of the flu."

Harry sat on his bed with a sigh and looked at Malfoy. "Don't tell me you went to school."

"I'm not an imbecile, Potter," said Malfoy. "Of course I stayed here."

"But don't you have to go home?"

"My record for staying away from home's a month," said Malfoy. He dug into his pocket and took out the bullet that had been in Harry's shoulder. He tossed it to Harry and Harry easily caught it. "Souvenir. You seem to like them."

And he left. Harry looked at the bullet. It was still somewhat intact and had a sharp point. Sighing Harry put it in a drawer. That door bell rang and Sirius left to answer it. Two sets of footfalls ran up the stairs and burst into Harry's room.

"Harry, Sirius told us you were hurt," cried Hermione running into the room and threw herself onto Harry. He cried out in pain when she jarred his shoulder. Quickly she jumped off him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"You just had to find some trouble," sad Ron putting down a folder full of papers.

"I don't find trouble," said Harry rubbing his shoulder. "Trouble finds me."

"Gift from Snape," said Ron pointing to the file. "He says, and quote, "If the brat thinks he can oversleep and miss important work then he can make it up with extra work." End quote."

"Basically more work for me," said Harry and both nodded. Harry groaned. "I'm not well enough for this."

"I can imagine," said Malfoy walking in with a glass of water and two pill bottles. "Weasley. Granger."

"Malfoy," both said curtly if weary of Malfoy's presence, watching his every move. Harry looked at all three in surprise.

"Was I out for a day or a year," he asked.

"Sirius explained it to us this morning," said Hermione.

"He told us Malfoy became your personal nurse," said Ron with a mixed look of shock and distain.

"If you don't shut up right now, Weasley, you will need a nurse," said Malfoy and handed Harry the glass and some pills. "Drink and swallow."

"What are they," asked Ron suspiciously. Malfoy turned to glare at him.

"Antibiotics and pain pills," he said. "Pomprey gave them to me last night. She said to give them to him every time he felt in pain and every day so I am."

"Well we can give them to him now."

"Like hell you bloody are not!"

"Now it's orders," said Harry swallowing the pills and taking them down with a gulp of water.

"Why were they shooting at you," said Hermione. "Is it because of…?" She looked at Malfoy but Harry shook his head.

"No, they were aiming at me," said Harry. "I don't think they even saw Malfoy."

"I hit the deck when the first shot was fired," said Malfoy. "They didn't see me."

"Good," said Harry attempting to get up but Malfoy pushed him back down.

"Easy there, hero. Pomprey doesn't want you trying anything for a few days."

"Like I'm going o listen to her," said Harry.

Malfoy glared, reached into his pocket, took out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto Harry's uninjured wrist. He snapped the other end to the metal bed frame.

"What the hell? Where did you get these?"

"Angent Black. He said you'd be stubborn and try to do something you shouldn't, so he gave me these to tie you down. Through I can think of other ways of keeping you in bed…."

"Don't even go there," said Harry with a glare of his own.

"Please," said Ron as Hermione's face went pink. Malfoy's phone rang and he answered it, walking to the corner of the room for some privacy.

"Harry, Sirius told us the basics, but not what's really going on," said Hermione in a low voice.

"What did Sirius tell you," asked Harry wincing as he sat up on his bed.

"Just that Malfoy was in trouble and you were helping him," said Ron.

"Something like that," said Harry rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"That was Pansy," said Malfoy. "She wanted to know when she'd see me again. I told her a "friend" from out of time was sick and I was taking care of him."

"Gee thanks," said Harry sarcastically.

"Why is it that I don't believe you," asked Ron glaring at Malfoy and crossed his arms.

"Ron!" hissed Hermione and hit her boyfriend. "Be nice. He's telling the truth. I heard the whole conversation."

"Good mind, good hearing, and bad judge of character," said Malfoy.

"Why you…."

"What's first on the list," asked Harry looking to Hermione before Ron started a fight with Malfoy. Hermione immediately brought out the file, text books, paper and pencil.

"Can I bet let off this?" asked Harry waving the handcuffs. "Kind of hard to write with only one hand."

"I'm sure you'll manage," said Malfoy with a grin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron pull pillows stuffed in the closet and a small table out. It looked like on of the tables he saw in Japan when his father took him there on a business trip.

"What if I promise to not over exert myself," said Harry. He looked up at Malfoy and lifted the handcuffs.

"No, because I know you'd try to get away."

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

Malfoy stood still as Ron laughed. With a scuff Malfoy un-cuffed Harry's free hand and Harry got out of the bed. Harry rubbed his wrist, got up and stretched. Going to his closet he grabbed pair of blue jeans, Hermione carefully kept her eyes from looking away from Harry's face, and the look she had told Malfoy it wasn't the first time she walked in on Harry half-naked.

"First subject," said Hermione handing him a book.

"Chemistry," said Harry with a groan. "I hate that subject."

"Which his why you need to study it," said Hermione.

"You did get a bad grade last time," said Ron.

"What was it?" asked Malfoy joining them.

"A fifty-eight," said Harry propping his head in his hands. Malfoy looked at Harry in surprise. "To Snape, that's a bad grade."

"But if anyone needs to study, it's Ron," said Hermione poking her boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Why," asked Malfoy.

"Because he got the lowest score of all of us," said Harry and Ron tackled him. Both playfully wrestled as Hermione tried to pry each other off.

"Ron, Harry's hurt already. Get off him!"

"Are they like this often," asked Malfoy as they stopped fighting and attempted to disentangle themselves. Harry checked his bandage and was glad that the stitches still held.

"Too frequently," said Hermione.

"Hermione, can you tell Sirius to order us some pizza," asked Harry. "It is my turn and Nurse Malfoy won't let me out of his sight."

Malfoy scoffed as Hermione went to find Sirius.

"I asked Charlie to bring me here," said Ron. "My car broke down this morning."

"How's he taking it," asked Harry.

"Considering it is a 1961 Camero with leather upholstery, pretty well. But he did say he wasn't going to tell Mum, that you owed him one, and that he was going to shoot your other arm."

"All in all, pretty normal," said Harry and both friends laughed. "Tell him thanks for not telling your mum."

Even through Harry cared for Molly Weasley like a second mother, she was too protective of him. She screeched at Sirius for teaching Harry how to use a gun and for taking him on raids when it called for a teenage operative. Sirius stopped trying to argue with her and just let her yell. If she heard about the drive-by she would be shrieking at both of them for weeks.

"You keep strange company," he said. Harry smirked up at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

Hermione walked in as two out of the three attempted to study.

"It would help if the books were open," she said to Harry and Ron. Both grumbled and opened their books. "Supreme pizza with pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese and no anchovies."

"Yech," said all three at the some time. Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy in surprise.

"You don't like anchovies," asked Harry.

"Despise them," said Malfoy crossing his arms.

"Harry, I hate to say this," said Ron turning to his best friend, "but this guy may have some potential."

"Don's get your hopes us, Weasley," said Malfoy.

All three smirked and the studying got started. Malfoy admired that Hermione had pushed the other two into studying, especially in Science and Math. Harry especially in Chemistry. When Hermione held up a home made flashcard for him to study the periodic table with he was unable to voice his answers.

"Nutriac acid?" asked Harry when Hermione held up a flashcard.

"Nitrogen," corrected Hermione and put the cards down. "What is the full context of DNA?"

"Uh…."

"Oh, come on, Harry. We learned this in the tenth grade."

"Exactly. How am I supposed to remember something from three years ago?"

"Deoxyribonucleic acid," said Malfoy while doing his Math homework. "Really, Potter, if you don't know the stuff why do you take it?"

"Required," said Harry, in an un-amused tone.

"Hermione, can you help me with this," asked Ron bowing over his calculator. Hermione turned her attention to him as Harry took up the chemical elements charts. It seemed to be a normal session for them.

"You guys do this often?" asked Malfoy.

"Every Thursday," said Hermione. "Sometimes Ginny joins us but she's getting help somewhere else. She's running off lately."

"I just hope she'd not running off to a guy," grumbled Ron. Hermione gave her boyfriend a smirk.

"Would you prefer she ran off to a girl?" asked Hermione and Ron blanched. All three laughed at his expression.

"I'll never get this," said Harry throwing down the chart.

"Let me see," said Malfoy and picked up the chart. "Try this one: Kr, atomic number 36?"

Harry scratched his head. "Uh…I don't know. Krypton?"

Ron snicker and Hermione cuffed him over the head.

"Easy, only K in the element. How about CB?"

"Chlorian?"

"Columbian. You do suck at these? How did you pass the test if you can't remember the symbols?"

"I don't know. It's weird with me. I know the answers, but I just can't put them in words."

Malfoy frowned, picked up the flash cards, shuffled them, picked up a piece of paper and handed them to Harry. "Answer."

"You want me to write down the answers from the cards?" asked Harry. Malfoy gave him a look.

"No, I want you to play poker. Yes, I want you tow rite down the answers."

"Okay." And Harry picked up the paper and flashcards. Each gone back to their subject as Harry wrote. Sirius arrived after a while with soda and pizza and all four eagerly dug in. he stood in shock at the four of them working on the low table set in the middle of the room.

"Have I been gone for an hour or a year," he asked. All three looked at him in surprise. "I just came to give you your food and I find you all working together on homework! It's a shocker."

"Now I know where he gets it," said Malfoy nodding toward Harry, who glared at him while Hermione and Ron laughed.

"What do you want, Sirius," asked Harry.

"I'm going to be at a friend's for a while," said Sirius.

"How long in a while?" Malfoy looked at Harry curiously. He could have sworn there was an amused tone in the teenage boy's voice.

"A couple of hours at the most," said Sirius. "But after yesterday I don't want to leave you alone for lone."

"I can take care of myself, Sirius," said Harry taking a bit of his pizza. "I've Ron and Hermione here."

"And me," said Malfoy in a serious voice. Harry smirked over at the blonde before turning to Sirius.

"Go visit you friend," he said.

Sirius looked down at Harry. "If you say so, but if you need any thing, and I mean anything….."

"I'll call Tonks and Remus. Go, Sirius. Have fun."

"He seemed reluctant to leave," said Malfoy as Sirius left the four to study on their own.

"He was most anxious to leave, actually," said Harry. "Just reluctant to leave me alone. I wouldn't blame him, not after last night."

"He needs a girlfriend," said Ron.

"I've tried," said Harry.

"And?" asked Hermione.

"You've seen the result," said Harry handing the paper and cards back to Malfoy. He returned to his math homework as Malfoy checked his answers. He had just finished one answer just as Malfoy finished checking and looked up at Harry in surprise.

"Potter, all of these are correct," he said.

"I know."

"But in class you act as if you don't have a clue on what Snape's teaching."

Hermione giggled and Ron smirked as Harry rested his head in his hand.

"When someone has already branded you as an inferior, who am I to dissuade them," said Harry. He looked up at Malfoy and smirked. Malfoy looked back in amazement.

"Potter, are you saying you're actually smart?"

"No, Malfoy, I'm not smart," said Harry with a laugh. "I just understand people a lot better then I do books."

"Potter, there is more to you then meets the eye," said Malfoy with a smirk. Harry just smiled up at him.

"Why thank you, Malfoy."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Malfoy kept Harry in bed for a few days before Harry all but forced himself out of bed to stretch his legs and exercise. After a quick shower Harry walked downstairs with Malfoy behind him. Sirius wasn't in the house but he did have the day off and decided to spend it with his friend.

"Where does he keep running off to," asked Malfoy as Harry opened the door to the basement.

"A friend's house," said Harry as he walked down the stairs. "He doesn't get to go out often so anytime he can is good. What excuse did you give your parents and Pansy?"

"My parents don't care how long I stay out of the house as long as I come back for important business," said Malfoy. "Pansy wanted to come till I told her not to, quite forcefully at that. She always was an eccentric. She thinks I'll contract some rare disease and die before we get married. I only wish."

Malfoy stopped as he saw was the basement room was turned into. It had bee constructed into a home gym. There was two small mats the size of two rugs on the floor, weights, treadmill, and an abs ripper. There was also and air gun and paper targets.

"Potter, you're full of surprises," said Malfoy.

"And is that a good thing?" asked Harry taking off his glasses. Since his shoes were back up the stairs by the door he only had to take off his socks and got on the mat to stretch. He was only plain white shirt and grey sweat pants. His arm was still bandaged but in a sling to minimize it's movement. "Care to join?"

Malfoy crossed his arms. "Exercise makes me sweat."

Harry chuckled. "That's the point," he said and proceeded to work through several exercise techniques. It was difficult one handed but Harry made it look easy.

"Do you really know karate?" asked Malfoy after watching a few minutes, sitting on the stairs. So far Harry hadn't pulled any muscles or any of his stitches, which amazed Malfoy with the amount of force Harry was displaying.

"Karate, Tai Quoin Do, boxing, you name it."

"So far all I see is a bunch of punching and kicking."

"Martial art isn't just about attacking. It's also about a spiritual awareness with yourself and everything around you."

Malfoy looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"If you don't believe me you should try coming to one of my matches. I'm a second grade black belt." He looked up at Malfoy who was still watching him with interest. "I can teach you the basics, if you want."

Malfoy smirked. "Nothing personal, but I'd rather know how to use a gun."

"I can teach you that too, but what if you didn't have a gun? Or a knife? Then what will you do?"

"I'd bribe my way out."

"And what if that didn't work?"

Malfoy's eyes flashed. "You're not making it easy, Potter."

"And you're taking the easy way out." Harry sent a glare at the blonde. "If a mugger comes at you and demands your wallet, he's more then likely to kill you afterwards. You may have enough money to buy the world, but it isn't worth squat when you're dead."

Malfoy stood and walked the rest of the way down and faced Harry. "Just who do you think you are?" 

"You're babysitter!"

Malfoy's fist shot out, which Harry easily avoided and smacked it up higher.

"Arm shoulder length or you'll wrench your elbow out," he said. Malfoy yelled and his foot shot out in an awkward kick. Harry caught it and flipped Malfoy onto the mat. "Don't plant your feet. You are not a tree with roots to keep you down."

"Are you giving me lessons?" demanded Malfoy on the floor. Harry crouched down and rested on the pads of his feet.

"Does it look like I am?" he asked. Malfoy growled, rolled to his feet and threw another punch. Harry evaded it. "Come on, if you want to hit me, do something original." Malfoy sent another punch at Harry. "Move faster!" Malfoy tried to kick again. Harry grabbed it and made Malfoy cartwheel to the ground. "Watch your feet."

Malfoy lay panting on the ground as Harry crouched next to him. "How did you get so good?" asked Malfoy.

"I could say practice but that's old," said Harry. "Let's just to train the body you first have to train the mind."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

Harry smiled as he held out his hand and helped Malfoy up. Now on their feet Harry stared at Malfoy and it seemed like time stopped. He didn't know what it was, but something drew Harry to Malfoy. He didn't what was happening, maybe after feeling of the fight or the shot to his shoulder but Malfoy was suddenly very handsome, gorgeously so, from the silver blonde hair framing his face to the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Find something you like," asked Malfoy with a handsome smirk, breaking the spell Harry was under. Harry blushed as he shook his head.

"Let's, uh, start your gun lesson," said Harry walking over and picked up the air pellet gun.

"Aren't you going to teach me with a real gun?" asked Malfoy.

"I wouldn't trust you with a real gun, but this is close enough." Harry motioned Malfoy over. "Do you know the basics?"

"I know which end the bullets com out of if that's what you mean," said Malfoy with his arms crossed across his chest.

Harry smirked. "Just making sure." He slid the air pellets in the magazine. "Normally there's a safety but there isn't with an air gun. Pull the slide, aim and squeeze."

Malfoy took the gun and aimed it at the target. It had three rings of black, yellow and red. Below it were three empty aluminum cans. Malfoy had to pull the slide with his whole arm strength before he could aim and shot the paper target. The pellet pierced a yellow ring, almost to the black stripe.

"Good aim," said Harry. "But I've seen better."

Malfoy glared at Harry. "If you think it's so easy, why don't you try it."

Harry didn't saw anything but grabbed the air gun, pointed it at the target and shot four times. A hole appeared in the red dot and all three cans flew off the shelf.

"Show off," said Malfoy.

"If you don't want to learn then just say so."

"I didn't say that!"

"Then learn."

Harry shoved the air gun back into Malfoy's hands. Malfoy lifted the gun to aim at the new target Harry hung up, closing one eye. Both his eyes flew open in surprise when Harry reached around him and grabbed Malfoy's wrists.

"Potter, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping. You need to a little lower. Most guns have a kick that can throw off your aim. And keep both eyes open. You'll see twice as better." Malfoy shivered as Harry's breath ticked his ear. "Cold?"

"No," said Malfoy and turned to look at Harry, and time stopped again. Harry was wearing his glasses instead of the contacts he wore at school and it was oddly attractive to Malfoy. The feel of Harry's body and hands were strong and sure. He could feel a slight blush flowing to his cheeks.

"Am I interrupting something?" said a voice that made both jump. Both looked up to see Sirius looking down at them, leaning against the stair rail. "What's up, Harry? Teaching Malfoy how to shoot?"

"I thought you were at a friend's," said Harry.

"I was, but he had an emergency, so I came back to check on you guy. Obviously I interrupted something important." BAM "Ow! Harry! That hurts you know!""

Harry lowered the air gun as Sirius rubbed his arm. "I'm trying to teach Malfoy self defense," he said.

"Sorry," said Sirius. "Far be it for me to disturb the Jedi Master as he trains his Padawan." Sirius had to duck as another pellet was shot at him. "Hey! I bruise easily!"

"Just get out of here," said Harry a small smile on his face. Sirius went back upstairs before he got shot again, laughing the whole time.

"This isn't a safe house. It's a nut house," said Malfoy.

"Best way to know you're safe. Let's get some practice in."

Malfoy lifted the gun and shot. The pellet hit the white ring. Malfoy shot a few mote times and each got closer to the red center. Only the last one hit the red center.

"Who this friend Agent Black keeps seeing?" asked Malfoy.

"An old friend of his," said Harry. "They had a row a few weeks ago and Sirius is trying to work it out."

"What was the row about?"

"I didn't ask, he didn't tell."

Malfoy scoffed and aimed again. After a few more minutes of shooting practice Malfoy dragged Harry back onto the mat and started to learn martial arts.

"I'm only teaching you the basics," said Harry. "I can't turn you into _Walker, Texas Ranger_ overnight."

"I don't expect you to," said Malfoy.

Harry showed Malfoy a few kicks boxing moves and had on a hand pad to protect his hand as Malfoy punched him.

"Higher, Malfoy," instructed Harry. "And kick harder."

"I'd like to kick something," muttered Malfoy. Harry smirked.

"Come on, Malfoy. This is your chance to take a crack at me. The best you could do is try."

Malfoy's eyes flashed and he spun, his kick landing squarely on Harry's chest. Harry gasped and was thrown nearly onto the mat, gasping for breath.

"How's that for trying?" asked Malfoy.

"Damn," said a voice and both looked up to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing on the stairs. "That's a good kick," said Ron.

"I'm half tempted on taking that pellet gun and shooting him," muttered Malfoy.

"Only half," asked Harry.

"What's up, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Teaching Malfoy how to kick box. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were," said Hermione. "Obviously you're dong fine."

A ring tone sounded through the tense atmosphere and Malfoy went for his phone.

"Excuse me," he said and went up the stairs with it.

"Probably Pansy," said Harry. "She's been calling him every hour."

"How are you holding up," asked Ron as they walked up the stairs. "Malfoy still a git?"

"When isn't he," asked Harry.

"I can't believe you have to baby-sit him," said Hermione.

"No one was more surprised then I was," said Harry. "At time I wanted to wring his neck because he's so annoying."

"And other times," asked Ginny.

"I wanted to pop him in the nose." All four laughed.

"I saw that kick," said Ron. "It was really good."

"You know I haven't had a good match since you quit and joined the football team," said Harry.

"I can still kick your butt."

Harry put on a mock thoughtful look as he sat on the couch. "That's funny," he said as Ginny sat next to him. "Last I remember, I was the one doing the butt kicking."

"Care for a rematch," asked Ron holding up his fists in a mock fight.

"I don't think so. I think I pulled something throwing Malfoy to the floor." Harry reached up and rubbed his wounded shoulder. Hermione _tsk_ed at him.

"That's what you get for exercising your shoulder too soon," she said.

"Do you want me to massage it for you," asked Ginny. Harry gave her an intrigued look.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Just some of your spicy meatballs in pasta sauce," said Ginny with a devious smile. Both Ron and Hermione smiled as well.

"That does sound good," said Ron sitting on the couch.

"Anything sounds good to you, Ron," said Hermione next to him. Ginny sat next to Harry and began to massage his shoulder.

"And here I was ready to cook for you," said Sirius in the kitchen.

"Who'd want to eat your food," asked Harry teasingly. Sirius pouted and everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXX

Draco walked up to the guest bedroom as he answered his phone.

"What do you want, Blaise," he asked.

_"Dude, your girlfriend is acting like and old nanny over where you are,"_ said Blaise on the other end.

"Well it's your job to keep her from asking those questions," hissed Draco in the phone.

_ "It's not as easy as it looks, man. I've told her everything I could think of short of killing. Has she tried to call you?"_

"Once," said Draco rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I hung up on her." He heard Blaise laugh on the other end. "Don't sound surprised. It's not the first time I hung up on her."

_ "It's not the first time you skipped out on her either. She'll keep calling, you know."_

"I haven't been answering."

_"Well, Pansy's been hounding me on where you are,"_ said Blaise.

Draco gave an exasperated sigh. "That girl needs to get laid," he said.

_ "Well, you can accommodate her…."_

"I don't even want to think about it."

_ "I don't even want to be around when you father find out about you don't want a wife…."_

"Which will never happen if I have my way. Getting rid of Pansy is another thing."

_"I can help,"_ said Blaise. Draco could hear the devilish tone in his friend's voice.

"Please do," said Draco. "So tell me what's happening at school."

_ "Someone drew a picture of McGonagall as the Wicked Witch of the West in the Foreign Language room."_

"You're joking. Did you get a picture?"

_ "Didn't have to. It's being sent around school through phone and e-mail. I got it from Nott who got it from Millicent who go it from Crabbe who got it from Goyle who got it from…."_

"Just send it," snapped Draco getting a head ache. His phone beeped as he got the picture. It was a fully colored sketch of McGonagall riding a brook wearing a witch's hat and robe. Draco laughed at the picture.

_ "Everyone found it funny as well. Except Snape and McGonagall. You know them. Serious to a fault."_

"Thanks, Blaise. I needed a laugh. I'm staying in a mad house."

_ "You still won't tell me where you are?"_

"Only that this place is crazy. I'll see you tomorrow."

_ "See you later."_

Draco turned off his phone and sat on the bed to think. It seemed to be all he was doing, thinking and avoiding Potter. It seemed like Potter was different depending on the places he was. At school, Potter kept a distance from everyone except his closest friends, and even then he had a punk attitude. He acted as if he didn't care about what was taught, pretending to sleep through class, or at least Chemistry. The only class Potter seemed to excel at to Draco's knowledge was Gym. Other then that class Harry doesn't get a very high score in tests and exams.

But at home, Potter was very different then the one Draco was used to at school. He was more open, but reclusive at the same time. Like the room he insists on keeping closed and wanted Draco to stay out of. What was so important in that room that Harry had it separated?

"Malfoy, if you're hungry come on down," called up Potter. Draco had just opened the door when a yell sounded downstairs.

"Ron! Get out of that! Wait till everyone's served!"

Draco got down in time to see Granger chasing Weasley away from a pot filled with meat balls, noodles and pasta sauce. Draco could smell the different spices from the pot. In a bowl next to the pot was an assortment of shredded cheese.

Potter was sitting on the couch next to Weaslete, chewing a piece of gum and had a beer in hand. Weasley and Granger had one as well and Weaslete had a soda. What got Draco was that Weaslete was massaging Harry's injured shoulder with a fist, loosing the muscles in his back. Harry seemed to be enjoying it, his muscles were relaxed and he made sighed in relief when Ginny hit a knot. It made Draco hot in the stomach for some reason.

"You really shouldn't be using your shoulder so soon after getting shot, Harry," scolded Granger. "You could hurt yourself again."

"I'm not using the shoulder, Hermione. It stayed against my side the entire exercise." Potter exclaimed as Weaslete pressed on a knot. "Geez, Ginny! Are you trying to kill me?"

"You have knots on knots, Harry. You should really see a chiropractor."

"Why when I have you?" Potter looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Malfoy. Supper's ready. Want a beer?"

"And a smoke," said Draco sitting down a bit away from the group.

"That isn't healthy," said Granger. "Just think of the cancers you could get, not to mention asthma, weak heart and lungs and the death rate…"

"I'm quitting, remember, Hermione," said Potter. "Here, chew these instead." He tossed Draco the pack of gum. Draco reluctantly took a piece and chewed.

"Who called," asked Weaslete politely. She had stopped rubbing Potter's back and was drinking her soda. Potter got up to serve the food.

"A friend. He was just telling me about what happened at school." It wasn't a complete lie. Blaise did tell him about the drawing with McGonagall.

"So, when are you leaving," asked Wealsey arms crossed and leaning against the chair he was sitting in. Draco gave him a sarcastic smirk.

"Tomorrow. Then I can only see you in school."

"Thankfully," said Weasley as Potter passed out bowls of the pasta and handed Draco a beer. When Draco was served he took a tentative bite, all eyes on him.

"It's delicious," he said. "Did you cook, Granger?"

Granger shook her head. Next to her, Weasley shoved a meatball in his mouth and a bit of extra sauce fell off his chin. "Ron!" she hissed. Weasley smiled, picked up the napkin and wiped his chin and shirt. "Harry cooked. It's his recipe."

Draco looked at Potter in interest. "First breakfast, then lunch boxes, and now dinner," he said. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Potter smiled at him as he drank. "I've still got one or two left," he said and Draco smiled back.

"I'll believe it."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 6 **

For a week after Harry made no notice of Malfoy. He continued his schoolwork ignoring Malfoy as he had always done before Harry had been assigned as Malfoy's body guard. Ron couldn't have been happier that Malfoy was out of the picture and Hermione was upset that she lost Malfoy as a study partner. Harry spent his days in his Library, only coming out when he had to.

Harry sat in the school library during stud hall, Ron and Hermione next to him working on their homework. Hermione offering advice when asked. The only other person there besides the librarian Ms. Pince was a fifteen year old boy with a pair of earphones in his ears, nodding his head to the music and reading what looked to be a text book, but Harry hadn't seen him turn a page in ten minutes.

"No, no, Ron," said Hermione. "It's translated as "I went to Notre Dame," not "I have gone to Notre Dame"."

"How the heck am I supposed to know that," asked Ron. "Why do I need to learn French anyway?"

"Because you need to learn at least one foreign language to graduate," said Hermione.

"This is too hard. Harry, can you help?"

"I'm writing my own essay," said Harry tapping his pencil on the paper.

"How the hell am I supposed to write an essay in French on a book _written_ in French?"

"Ron, have you even read _Le Miserablez_?" asked Hermione. Ron's face went bright red.

"I tried, I really did, but it was so melodramatic."

"He read it in English," said Harry.

"Ron!"

"I'm sorry, but I did try."

"His characters were flawed, contradicting," said Harry.

"But this is one of the greatest work in French literature," said Hermione. "How can you say that after reading them?"

"Because it's true," said Ron. He looked over at as the other wrote on the paper. "This Friday's a game day. You coming?"

"We go to all of the games, Ron," said Harry looking up a word in French.

"You didn't last time."

"Last time he was bedridden with shot in the shoulder," said Hermione. "Which was stupid by the way."

"How many is that now?" asked Harry looking over at Ron.

"Two hundred and twenty nine."

"You can't keep up in Algebra 2 but you can keep track of how many times I tell Harry he did something stupid," asked Hermione and Ron smiled at her.

"It's a gift."

"Besides, how was I supposed to know Riddle was going to send his goons after me," said Harry. "I can't stay inside because I made a black market dealer's after me."

"Have you found what he wants?"

"I've spent the last five years looking. Sirius said Dad kept a journal but I have yet to find it."

"Have you looked everywhere?" asked Hermione.

"Every book, every music case every back of a picture case. I'm checked the Library from top to bottom. There's nothing."

"Hush," said Pince as she walked over inspecting her books. All three became quiet as she walked by.

"There he is again," said Ron. Harry looked up to see Malfoy walking to return a book. The blonde took a look around the room and all three lowered their heads to pretend to have not noticed him.

"Is he following you," asked Hermione.

"I think he is," said Harry. "He's been like this since the raid."

"Aren't you supposed to follow him around?" asked Ron.

"He's made it very clear that he doesn't need a baby-sitter," said Harry picking up his Le Miserablez book and began looking over the chapter.

"Then why is he following you," asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry with a shrug.

The bell ran and they left the library. Hermione had to go to Advanced Calculus and Ron to woodshop while Harry went to Chemistry. They walked Hermione to her class room before Ron had to go down to the first level and Harry went to the second.

"Tell Hagrid hi for me," said Harry heading for the stair case.

"Same with Neville," said Ron.

Harry waved in acknowledgement as he walked up the stairs and headed toward the Chemistry classroom. Walking he sat next to Neville in the seat the sandy haired boy saved for him.

"I heard we're going to have a surprise quiz today," said Neville nervously looking over his notes.

"You hear that all the time, Neville," said Harry taking out his text book and notebook. "It's just Malfoy and his screw rattling your chains."

"Probably, but I just want to make sure," said Neville.

"No talking," said Snape as soon as he walked in. The statement had been unnecessary since everyone had quieted as soon as he walked in. "Surprise quiz."

As the class groaned Neville gave Harry an "I told you so" look. Harry shrugged. They put away their text books and placed their pencils on the desks.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, please switch seats. I don't want Mr. Longbottom cheating after Mr. Potter. Or the other way around."

Harry glared at Snape as he picked up his test and bag and went over next to Malfoy where Zabini had been sitting.

"Long time no see," said Malfoy.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," said Harry.

"No talking, Potter," said Snape. "You have till to the end of class. This will cost you a quarter of your grade. Neville whimpered. "Begin."

And they began the test. Harry had a hard time keeping his attention on the test when Malfoy was next to him. The blonde was doing all he could to annoy Harry. Pencil tapping, leg jiggling, teeth clicking, and there was the side long looks Malfoy was giving Harry. Harry tried to keep his attention on the test but everything Malfoy did annoyed Harry.

"Will you stop it!" he hissed at Malfoy.

"What's wrong, Potter? Annoyed?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!"

"Something wrong, Potter," asked Snape walking up to them. "Test too easy?"

"No, sir," said Harry. "The test is sufficiently hard."

"Big word, Potter," said Snape. "Which dictionary did Granger find that one."

"Webster, sir," said Harry and smirked up at him. Snape glared down at him and walked on. Harry looked back over at Malfoy to find the blonde the blonde smirking at him amusingly. "Find something funny?"

"Only you," said Malfoy his smile widening.

"Well, laugh somewhere else." And turned to continue taking his test. He didn't have to look beside him to know Malfoy was still smirking at him. When the test was turned in Snape ordered them to read the next chapter. Harry turned his test in ten minutes till the bell rang and walked back to his seat. As he was walking back he was tripped by Crabbe and both wrestlers laughed. Furious at the embarrassment, Harry quickly jumped to his feet and faced the two, grabbing Crabbe by the collar.

"Do you think that's funny, Crabbe," he said. "Do you?"

"Potter, control yourself," ordered Snape. Harry ignored him as his grip on Crabbe's collar tightened.

"Let's see how you like being tripped and laughed at," said Harry pulling back his fist. A handed gripping his shoulder stopped him. He grabbed the person's wrist and turned to look into Malfoy's silver eyes, slightly frightened from Harry's outburst, but determined to stop Harry from getting himself in further trouble.

"Let him go, Harry," said Malfoy softly. Harry started at him for a moment more before letting go of Crabbe. Malfoy let go of his shoulder and smiled at him. "Potter, sometimes you scare me."

"Potter, you're dismissed," said Snape. "I'll talk with you after school. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir," said Harry picking up his stuff and walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

Draco packed his text book in his shoulder bag and carried it out of class. He had a literature assignment for Flitwick and a project to do for Snape. Draco had hardly paid attention through the class, just kept writing the notes that Snape wanted.

His mind still played over what happened in the last class with Potter. Draco supposed he may have pushed Potter's buttons too hard, but the other boy had been avoiding him for the last two weeks. He was supposed to be Draco's body-guard and avoiding his charge wasn't protecting him.

Draco, unlike Potter, had had been trying to catch eye the other boy's for the last week. Draco had gotten used to Potter's company and witty conversation. He still wanted to solve the mystery that was Harry Potter.

Opening the door following Blaise he nearly ran into Pansy and grabbed onto him as if to a life preserver.

"Drakey," she said grabbing his arm.

"Pansy, my name is Draco," he said shaking her off. "If you're not going to say my name then don't say it at all."

Pansy pouted. "But you never minded me calling you Drakey."

"Wrong, Pansy. I _have_ minded you calling me Drakey. You just don't care as long as you get what you want. Just like you calling yourself my girlfriend. You have _never_ been my girlfriend. I don't want you. I have never wanted you." And he walked past the sputtering girl and stopped in front of Blaise. "You can have her."

"No, I'm good," said Blaise. "Like you, I've got my priorities."

Draco nodded and went to walk down the stairs. He didn't know why but snapping at Pansy forced a weight off his chest, something he didn't know was there. The tension of Pansy clinging to his arm had been stretching and finally snapped. He did like Pansy as a friend, but as a girlfriend he had never looked at Pansy twice. He wasn't interested in girls and never had been. He was comfortable around them and found them as good friends if they were intelligent enough. Blaise had been a decent lover. They had been pillow buddies for two years, but Draco didn't want a "friend with benefits" or someone clinging to his arm. Draco wanted someone that understood him, complimented him on subjects Draco like and would help him set his mind straight during tough times. A partner in life, not in bed.

He shifted through his shoulder bag, looking for his note book in case he got all of his notes and groaned. He had left his notebook in the classroom. He walked back to the classroom and was about to open the door when he heard voices through it. He leaned against the wall and sighed. A Malfoy learned patience but Draco had a problem with waiting when he was in a hurry.

"What do you want me to do?" came Potter's voice through the door. Draco looked at the door and saw that it was slightly ajar. "Become a vacuum? suck all the emotions I have out of myself?"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Potter," said Snape's calm but cold voice. "If you continue this attitude, I will have to…."

"To what? Not see me again? Please, say not see me again. That'll be a bit hard, you know. We see each other five times a week."

"I was going to say I'd have to call your guardian."

"Go ahead." Draco smirked amusingly. Potter didn't care if he got in trouble. He tried to avoid it, that Draco knew, but if trouble did come Potter took it in stride. "You have his number. There's nothing stopping you."

"Potter, it almost sounds like you need me to call Agent Black." Draco could almost picture Snape leaning against his desk to glare at Potter.

"Please do," said Potter. Draco could hear the sneer in his voice. "Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"Have you considered counseling?"

"No time." Draco knew an end of a conversation when he heard one and sharply rapped on the door before opening it. He smirked when both looked up at his.

"Forgot my notebook," he said and quickly grabbed it before walking out. He only had to wait a few moments before Potter walked out of the room after him.

"Potter,' called out Draco running after him.

"What do you want, Malfoy," asked Potter not looking at him.

"I want to talk, obviously. Why have you been avoiding me for the last two weeks? You're supposed to be my body-guard."

Potter turned and grabbed his arm. "Not here, you idiot!" he hissed and dragged Draco to an empty classroom. "Don't say that where anyone could hear."

Draco looked at him with shocked surprise. "You really are paranoid, aren't you?" he said. "You really thing someone's out to get you."

"I _do_ have someone out to get me, in case you're forgotten what happened a month ago. That's not paranoia."

"No, you're right. It's not paranoia. It's a fighter's instinct. TSD. Traumatic Stress Disorder. You can't help it."

"No, I can't." Harry turned away and looked out the window. "And you don't need me as a bodyguard anymore. You've got a GPS and an agent less then a mile away if you need it. You don't need help from a high schooler tailing you anymore."

"I actually wouldn't mind having you around, or Granger or Weasley." Potter looked at him and Draco sighed. "Weasley. I actually hoped we could be friends."

Potter scoffed a laugh. "Friends? You and me? Now I know you're really dreaming."

Draco's eyes flashed in anger. "And you're guarding yourself."

"Can you blame me?" Potter turned away from the window and looked seriously at Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy."

"Potter…."

"Bye, Malfoy." And he left the room, leaving a perplexed blonde standing in the middle of the room. After a minute he left the classroom and walked out in time to see Harry drive away on a motorcycle, without a helmet and a black leather coat with a red and gold phoenix on the back.

_'I guess he's still fixing the car,'_ he thought as his black car pulled up. _'He's still healing from the gunshot wound. He shouldn't be riding a bike!'_

Draco got in the car and the chauffer closed the door just as his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he sighed before answering it.

"What do you want, Blaise?" he asked. He pressed a button and the screen between the front and the back seats drew up.

_"Dude, you laid it down hard," said_ Blaise on the other line.

"I only said the truth."

_ "And now I'm the one picking up the pieces. Pansy's rattling my ass about your breakup!" _

"Sorry about that," said Draco checking his fingernails for dirt.

_ "You better be!"_

"For a man who swings both ways, you're sure sticking with the ladies."

_ "They've both got their perks. You should try it my way." _

"No, thanks. I'm perfectly happy were I am."

_ "Want me to come over?"_

"What was my answer the last time you asked me that?"

_ "No?" _

"And the time before that?'

_ "All right. All right. I get it. Geez, are you becoming a celibate or something?"_

"Or something. Hey, I'm about home. Why don't you hook up with a girl and I'll talk to you later."

_ "I might just do that. See you tomorrow." _

"Later." And Draco hung up the phone as the driver pulled into the house garage.

XXXXXXXX

"Still fixing that thing," asked Sirius in the garage as Harry looked into the engine and tried to loosen a bolt.

"It's dad's car," said Harry pulling his grease stained hands away. "I'm not giving up on it without a fight. Maybe it's the radiator."

"Your dad would've had a truck if he could've, but he didn't."

"What stopped him," asked Harry getting under the car on a body board to check underneath. The body had already been repaired and the window's had plastic taped over them till Charlie could get bullet proof windows.

"Your mother. She wanted a family car so James got a family car."

Harry laughed as he picked up a wrench. "Mum stopped Dad from getting a truck. That's easy to believe."

"Not as easy as you think."

"How is Arthur coming with that computer," asked Harry. "The one from the raid."

"He's having fun with it, mostly. Thirty percent of the files were already erased from the hard drive. Luckily it shut off in the nick of time or else we would have gotten nothing."

"That wasn't luck. It was me." Harry slid out from under the car to see Malfoy leaning against the garage door with his arms crossed. "I was standing next to the plug when the raid started. I kicked it off as soon as they started the virus."

"Thank you, Draco, said Sirius. Harry rolled his eyes and slid back under the car. "That was helpful."

Harry scoffed under the car. A foot slid him out from under it and he looked up at Malfoy's smiling face.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Potter?" he asked. Harry kicked Malfoy's foot away.

"Bye, Malfoy," he said and slid under the car.

"Why do you bother with this car," asked Malfoy. "It's older then we are and look to be near dead, a depleted tire and plastic windows. It's going to take you forever to fix it."

"If you continue to talk it will," said Harry reaching for a socket wrench.

"So what's the history of the car," asked Malfoy turning to Sirius.

"It was his OW!" Sirius looked down in time to see Harry pull the wrench back under the car. "Personal."

Malfoy looked down at Harry. "Obviously."

"Why are you here, Malfoy," asked Harry sliding out from under the car and wiped his hands on a red rag. Malfoy smirked at the smudge of grease on Harry's cheek and forehead.

"Can't I come and see my bodyguard," he asked humorously.

"No, you can't," said Harry standing up and throwing a tarp on the car before walking into the house. Malfoy and Sirius followed.

"Okay, I can tell you that Riddle wasn't very happy about the raid or the fact the Dolohov had been skimming him. You can find him in the river taking a nice dip."

"It's the season for it," said Harry.

"Riddle doesn't do anything halfway," said Sirius taking out a bottle of water. Harry grabbed one as well and bypassed Malfoy who had his hand out to take it. Sirius reached into the fridge and took out another one to give to him. "I'll call the chief."

Harry nearly choked on his drink. "Wait, Sirius, you're not leaving me here with him?"

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry. We're all friends here."

"Speak for yourself."

"I thought we were friends, Potter," said Malfoy with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Do you want to know what I dream about, Potter? Even you might blush if you found out."

This time Harry did choke on his drink and Sirius coughed. Malfoy just smirked over at Harry as the other boy coughed around the liquid in his throat.

"Malfoy, what the hell…." coughed Harry a napkin covering his mouth. Sirius pounded Harry's back to help him breathe.

"This is getting a little too personal for me," said Sirius after Harry could breathe again. "I'm going to call Shacklebolt in my room."

"Sirius," called Harry but Sirius was already up the stirs leaving Harry and Malfoy alone. Harry growled in frustration. "So why are you here, Malfoy? Daddy sent you down to spy on the big bad wolf?"

"Actually, father is working on something for the company. Real antiques for a change and I had nothing to do."

"I find that hard to believe," said Harry washing his hands. He lathered the soap good before rinsing and repeating the process.

"Well, believe it. He's not too happy me falling behind two weeks ago. And he's not particularly happy about me breaking it off with Pansy."

Harry looked up at Malfoy in surprise as he opened the oven and took out a pot roast. "You broke up with Pansy? That's new. I thought you two would be together forever."

"That we're not dating or that I broke it off," asked Malfoy walking to the sink and wetting a wash clothe.

"Both. You and Pansy not being together is hard to imagine," said Harry setting the pot roast on the stove. He turned to find Malfoy standing just in front of him holding the wet wash clothe. "What's that for?"

"You've got grease on your face," said Malfoy.

"Oh, uh, thanks," said Harry taking the wash clothe and wiped the smudge off. Malfoy turned back to the counter and sat on a bar stool.

"Well, since you know so much about my life, and all I know about you is that you go after a fifty-seven year old black market dealer. Some people would call that perverted."

"Shut up, Malfoy," hissed Harry throwing the wash clothe at him. Malfoy caught it and set it back on the counter. "And for your information, all I know about your life is that you turned you back on a very lucrative, very illegal business."

"So we are an enigma to each other," said Malfoy as Sirius walked down the stairs. Harry had cut up the roast by then and set a plate down for him.

"What did Kinglsey say?" he asked.

"Well, he wants to know the approximate location of the body," said Sirius. "And for Draco to refrain from making any more excursions here. I doubt it but you don't know who might be following you here."

"I took a taxi," protested Malfoy taking the plate Harry handed him. "Paid in cash. I had him drop me off a block from here and went through the back yard."

"There's still no guarantee," said Harry. Malfoy glared at him. "It was smart, but you still can't know."

Malfoy frowned at him before eating the roast. "Do you do all the cooking, Potter? Every time I get here you're the one cooking, you are takeout."

"Me or Molly. Trust me, you don't want to eat Sirius' cooking. He burns water."

Sirius flicked a pea at Harry and Harry batted it away.

"Oh well, it's really good. Did you ever think about starting our own restaurant?"

Harry laughed. "Oh no. I've got different plans."

Malfoy smirked. "Like being a federal agent?"

Harry smiled at Malfoy. "Now that would be telling, Malfoy," he said.

For some reason, Malfoy smiled back.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry winced as he attempted to move his shoulder and flexed his arm, wincing again. Looking in the mirror, Harry studied his reflection, particularly the white bandage tapped to his shoulder.

It had been a week since the shooting outside Ton's bar and Harry had been recuperating since then. The excuse they gave the school was that Harry threw out his shoulder while wrestling with Ron he wasn't to move it for a few weeks. Dumbledore didn't press the issue and granted Harry permission to use the pain pills Pomprey gave him.

Sighing Harry threw on his shirt, tie and place the arms ling over his shoulder and rested his arm in it. Picking up his jacket he swung it over his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. Walking downstairs he greeted Sirius who was filling a glass of orange juice.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" asked Sirius. "I was just about to make toaster waffles."

Harry laughed. "I'll pass," he said. "You burn toaster waffles."

Harry walked over and began making himself some breakfast. He put waffles in the toaster, took out some syrup for topping, butter and orange juice.

"So how are you getting to school," asked Sirius as both ate their breakfasts.

"Ron's taking me. Somehow all three of us are going to fit in that rust bucket."

"If he gets the car started," said Sirius and both laughed. A few minutes later Harry was out the door, juggling his jacket and back pack.

"Here," said Sirius walking over and taking the backpack. Harry gave him a grateful smile as he put on the jacket, settling the sleeve over his wounded shoulder. With a smile he took his backpack from Sirius and ran out to join Ron and Ginny in the rusted red truck.

"Harry, you won't believe it!" said Ron as Harry got in. "I started Ol' Red and it didn't stall! Not once!"

"Are you serious?" asked Harry scooting in next to Ginny. Ginny giggled.

"Yep," she said with a knowing smile. Harry gave her a curious look as Ron started the car and they drove t Hogwarts. When they reached the school they were greeted by Hermione and walked to their classes. Ron and Hermione went ahead.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with Ron's engine not stalling," asked Harry to Ginny in an amusing tone.

"Maybe," said Ginny smiling.

"Ginny…."

"All right, all right, I replaced the engine."

"You replaced the engine?" said Harry in surprise.

"I would have given him a new car but he loves Ol' Red," said Ginny." "I used the many you gave me."

"Great, I'm glad that money's come to some good."

"Hey, Harry," called Ron and both looked up at him. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just how great it is that your car finally works for once," said Ginny with a smile. "I better get to class. Later, guys."

"Bye, Ginny."

Waving goodbye they walked to their homeroom and sat down with Seamus, Neville and Dean. As Neville talked about his date with Luna Harry looked over at Draco to see the blonde watching them. Harry gave a curt nod before turning back to his friend.

XXXXXXXX

Draco watched Harry dribbled one handed as the other teenager watched the rest of the class play volleyball. He had a blue rubber ball in his injured hand, squeezing it to work the muscles in his arms. Ever since the drive-by Draco had been more jumpy, afraid the one of the thugs had seen him with Harry and reported Draco to Lucius. Luckily nothing out of the ordinary happened at the manor so either Draco wasn't seen or no one told for fear of Lucius' wrath. Draco prayed it was the former.

"Draco, heads up!"

Draco looked up in time to duck as he ball sailed over his head, hitting the ground before bouncing again. Hooch blew her whistle.

"Point Red Team."

"Hey, Draco," called Blaise walking over to him as the other team cheered. "Are you all right? You've been jumpy for the last few days."

"I'm fine," said Draco dusting himself off.

"Are you sure? If you need anything…."

"I said I'm fine, Blaise," said Draco loudly. Blaise looked at him in surprise and everyone else as well. Even Harry stared at Draco with a surprised confused expression. Draco cleared his throat and went to retrieve the ball. Walking back he handed it to the Red Team and went to his friend. "Blaise, I'm sorry…."

"Hey, man, forget it," said Blaise and took up his position in the game. Draco watched Blaise for a moment, guilt riding n his chest, but he didn't show it as he joined the game.

Later Draco exited the boy's locker room after a quick shower and dressed back into his school clothes. His outburst earlier had not only embarrassed him but now he was worried that someone was going to ask the same question that Blaise did. So far no one made a comment on Draco's outburst.

"Malfoy, I want to talk to you."

And the hope just died. Draco turned as Harry walked over to Draco. Harry's jacket was half stuffed in the sack that hung over the boy's shoulder. His right arm was still in the sling and showed no pain from the injury. Draco doubt Harry was in pain, not with the pain killer's Pomprey had given him.

"What do you want, Potter," asked Draco. "I don't have time to associate with pathetic attention grabbers."

Harry's eyes flashed as he stopped in front of Draco. _'Figured he wouldn't change,'_ he thought.

"I'm _so_ glad you could fit me in your oh so busy schedule." Grabbing Draco's arm he lead Draco to the boy's bathroom, shoved the teenager in and looked at Draco after walking in. "What the hell was that about?"

"None of your business!" said Draco annoyed.

"I'm your bodyguard so it is my business," said Harry. "Did you tell him about the drive-by?"

"What? No! God, no!" said Draco. "I haven't told anyone/ if my father found out I was there with you I'd be six feet under before you could say Happy Birthday. He wouldn't care if I was his son."

Harry paused as Draco finally let out the fear that had been plaguing him for the past week. Harry didn't know that Draco felt threatened by the guys' night out they had, as it might be because of the shoot out.

"Sorry, Malfoy," he said. 'I shouldn't have pressed. I'll leave."

And he turned for the door but Draco stopped him.

"No, I'm sorry, Potter. You were just doing your job."

Harry smiled over at him. "Yeah, and I don't get paid. Maybe I should ask for a raise."

The statement was both surprising and funny that Draco had to laugh. Harry looked at Draco in surprised confusion before joining the blonde. The bell rang to start the next class.

"Well, I'll see you in Chemistry," said Draco as he walked toward the door and opened it for Harry.

"Yeah, thanks," said Harry walking out. "And thanks for taking care of me. You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did," said Draco looking away from Harry. "You took a shot for me, Potter. I had to take care of you."

"Still thanks."

Draco turned to see Harry smile at him before walking down the hall. Draco watched Harry leave before walking to his French Class.

XXXXXXXX

Harry waved Ron and Ginny farewell as the truck drove away. Ron was still amazed the engine was running so smoothly. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that Ginny had replaced the engine in Ol' Red, that and he wouldn't know how to explain himself. He did have a part to play in acquiring the engine since he had given Ginny the money, but Ron was happy with the smooth running of the truck and Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Harry hadn't spoke to Draco after the conversation in the boy's bathroom, even when they were assigned as lab partners in a chemistry experiment. Both were still going over their earlier conversation and didn't know what to say to each other afterwards. Luckily for both of them chemistry was the last class they had together and didn't have to talk to each other for the rest of the day.

Harry walked up to the front door and frowned when he saw a pink car in the driveway that didn't belong to either him or Sirius. Sirius' blue car was already in the driveway and Harry's white was carefully covered with a car cover.

Cautiously Harry walked to the front door, opened it and entered the living room. On a sofa across from Sirius was a toad like woman with curly blonde hair and shifty eyes. What really got Harry as the pink bow in her hair and the pink business suit she wore in pressed condition, not a wrinkle was on it. Even her shoes were pink and her feet seemed stuffed in them, like they were two sizes too small. On the table was a cup of tea. Sirius was sitting across from her with a look Harry had never seen on his godfather's face.

_'Since when did Sirius serve tea?'_ thought Harry as the woman smiled up at him on sight. Not he knew why Sirius had that expression. The woman's smile was enough to make goosebumps stand on end.

"Sirius, what's going on," asked Harry.

"Well…." started Sirius but he was interrupted by the toad faced woman.

"Oh, Harry, my poor dear child," said the woman standing up and walking toward Harry. Her voice was so girly it shocked Harry to hear it coming from a woman of her size. "I heard you were hurt but I didn't think it was this bad."

"And who the bloody hell are you," asked Harry. The woman's eyes flashed at the curse. Harry swore she would have struck at him if not for Sirius in the same room.

"Language, Mr. Potter, language. I am Dolores Jane Umbridge and I was sent to check on you after the horrible accident Officer Black put you in."

"Agent Black," growled Sirius. "And I didn't put him in any accident."

But Umbridge either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

"Where's Ms. Figg?' asked Harry naming the social worker assigned to him.

"Oh, I'm afraid she was overloaded with cases and I got your case instead. Isn't that wonderful? Now, how are you feeling, dear? You must be in shock!"

"I'm fine," said Harry still creeped out with Umbridge standing so near him. "I was visiting a friend downtown and I am the godson of a federal agent. People are bound to take a crack at me."

"Well, I can see the first problem," said Umbridge taking out a note pad, a pink note pad. "Being allowed to drive unattended to a violent neighborhood…."

"I'm seventeen, not a fifteen year old driver's ed student. And the neighborhood's not violent. People just have problems there."

"And being allowed to with a homicide police officer…."

"A federal agent," corrected Sirius again.

"Not the most amicable of jobs," said Umbridge. "The nightmares Harry must have when you talk about your cases, Officer Black."

"Agent."

_'I'm in a nightmare,'_ thought Harry as he glared at the woman. "Just what exactly are you doing here," he asked annoyed.

"Hwy, I'm just here to check on you, dearie," said Umbridge pinching his cheek. Harry wanted to slap her hand away but settled for moving away instead. "To see if you're doing all right after your traumatic event. Do you need to see a councilor?"

"No."

"That's all right, sweetie. I have you set up with a councilor for children whose parent's are on the force, Doctor Patricia Jordan. And everything will be okey-day once we've settled you back down in your old home."

"Old home," asked Harry, his face drained of all color. Sirius had been leaning in his armchair and it fell down at what Umbridge said. "You don't mean the Dursleys?"

"I've read your file, Harry dear," said Umbridge. "I don't see why you transferred form a perfectly nice family to a ramshackle house owned by a violent police officer."

"I'm a federal agent," said Sirius already more annoyed then Harry had seen him. "And I'm not violent."

"If you have read up on my file then you would already know why I moved out," said Harry angry at the thought of leaving. "I'm not leaving Sirius, you toad faced bitch. I'm staying here or you're carrying me the fuck out of here in a body bag!"

And Harry left the living room, leaving a red faced Umbridge and a proudly smiling Sirius.

"More proof of improper parental care," she said. "Lack of manner and allowed use of vulgar words with guests."

"I raised Harry just fine," said Sirius. "Much better then those people."

"Well, everything will be sorted out at the hearing," said Umbridge with a wide smile.

"What hearing," asked Sirius as Umbridge went to the door to leave.

"Why, the hearing that determines if Harry should spend the rest of his infantry years with someone who has such a violent profession," said Umbridge opening the door just as Draco was about to ring the doorbell. "Oh, hello, dearie. Is there a reason why you're here?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before he could speak. Sirius guessed he had the same reaction to Umbridge that he and Harry had.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," said Draco in a hurry. "I'm here to tutor Harry."

"Tutor him in what, dear?"

"Latin," said Draco shivering at the woman's smile.

"Oh, another proof of bad parentage. Child unable to study alone." And she walked out writing in her notebook. Sirius groaned as he closed the door.

"Worse day of my life," he said and looked at Draco. "Neville Longbottom?"

"I panicked. What is she doing here anyway?"

"Evaluating Harry. Apparently they heard about the shoot and are seeing if I'm still a good parent for Harry, and with that woman on the case, I doubt it."

"And if you are a bad parent?"

"They take Harry away," said Sirius as if it was obvious.

"They can't do that!" said Draco in surprise. Ever since they had started school Harry had been a constant part of his school life. The thought of Harry not being in Hogwarts made Draco's chest tighten. "Where will they put him?"

"A foster home, or more likely his relative's house."

"Harry has relatives?" asked Draco curiously.

"Harry doesn't like to talk about the," said Sirius with a sigh. Scratching his loose black hair he got up and headed toward the kitchen. "I need a drink."

"I'm going to see Harry," said Draco heading for the stairs. Sirius made an acknowledged sound before Draco went upstairs. The second door was still closed and Harry's bedroom door was open and Harry wasn't inside. Draco knocked on the second door.

"Go away, Sirius!"

"It's Malfoy, Potter. I want to talk."

There was a silence on the other side that lasted a few minutes. "Go away, Malfoy!"

"Look, not that I care or anything but I wanted to see how you were. And I just met that pink toad faced woman and she gave me the creeps." The slice held on the other side. "Damn it Potter, Let me in!"

The door opened and Harry appeared in the doorway, chewing on a piece of gum. Draco couldn't see inside since Harry blocked the view. Draco couldn't smell any cigarette smoke so he guessed either Harry hadn't smoke or he had found another way to vent his stress.

"You really thought she was creepy and toad faced?" asked Harry and Draco nodded. "Good, I thought I was the only one."

"What did she want," asked Draco as Harry closed the door and walked to his room.

"To take me away from Sirius and send me back to that God forsaken family," said Harry angrily.

"What family?" asked Draco. "You lived in a foster home?"

"More like the Adams family," said Harry sitting at the desk and fiddling with a model kit set out on it. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I head," said Draco and gave Harry a look that told Harry that he wasn't leaving till Harry talked. Harry glared back but after a few minutes of the Mexican standoff Harry sighed.

"They were called the Dursleys," said Harry. "And they weren't my foster parents. They were my relatives."

That piqued Draco's interest. Why would Harry hate the only family by blood he had?

"Ever since I was young they treated me like they didn't approve of me, and I always thought it was something I had done. But it wasn't just me. my aunt was my mother's older sister and hated the fact that my mother was more successful then she was and blamed my mother for putting me on their doorstep. They also believed that by my being there it ruined their prefect image. So 1960s. My aunt even dressed like she was back in the sixties; spotless house, loving husband, doting son, and one orphan nephew."

"What did they do to you?" asked Draco sitting on Harry's bed.

"Worked me, gave me the hardest or nastiest job in the house, degrade me, pulled me down, belittle me, you name it they did it."

"How did you get out of there?"

"Sirius. He finally found me and petitioned to take guardianship of me. After three months of hearings and questions and delegations they finally found evidence of abuse and they took me out and put me in his care, and I haven't been happier."

"Did they find anything before then?" asked Draco. He knew that child services sent people out to check on the charges regularly.

"They didn't suspect anything at first. We would get a heads up; they fatten me up, put me in nice clothes, and instructed me on how to talk. They didn't want me there but they didn't want to lose me either. Lose their easy living, and Dudley his punching bag." Harry looked up at Draco to see the blonde giving him a pitiful look and Harry winced. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want your pity or sympathy. I've learned to look forward to the good things. I just want people to be there for me when I need them, and never set foot in that house again."

"Agreed," said Draco. "And you got a lot of people to back you. The Weasleys, Granger, half the federal department and Sirius. And me of course."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "You? You're going to be my friend?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'friend'," said Draco and he smiled. "I was thinking more along the lines of colleague. And you tell Weasley about this I will make that hole in your shoulder seem like a punching bag."

Harry laughed. "All right, I give. You were scaring me for a second with your 'let's be friends' routine."

"Hey, I have my moments," said Draco and smiled. Harry smiled back and laughed.

"All right, Malfoy, now you're really weirding me out," said Harry.

"Good, I was weirding myself out."

Both laughed as there was a knock on the door and Sirius walked in with a box of pizza.

"One supreme pizza with extra pepperoni, and no anchovies," he said putting the pizza on the desk.

"Yech," said Harry and Draco and both laughed. Sirius smiled.

"I thought I could cheer you up with comfort food, I even had Remus head to the convenience store to get your favorite ice cream, but I guess it's not needed."

"No, it's all right," said Harry. "Thanks, Sirius. I was feeling down but not anymore."

"Should I tell Remus to hold off on the ice cream?"

"No!" said Harry and Draco and looked at each other in surprise.

"Okay, that's scary," said Sirius.

"I guess we just have a lot in common," said Harry and both smiled.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry knew that he should have been concerned about this raced investigation he was in but his new friendship with Draco made him forget about it. They had more in common then their goal to get Riddle in jail. They both liked football, comic books and crime shows.

But both had to keep their friendship a secret. Draco was still spying on his father and Riddle. Friendly meetings inside the school had become dangerous since a fourth of the students and parents worked for Riddle. Draco even had to be careful in writing to Harry as they exchanged e-mails addresses.

"Do you have to be friends with him," asked Ron at another study session. Harry only looked up at him from is chemistry homework. Of course he had told Ron and Hermione about his truce with Draco. Hermione was in agreement but Ron was disapproving of Draco's sincere motive for a friendship with the trio. He thought Draco was concocting some vindictive evil scheme to embarrass them.

"We're not friends, Ron, just colleagues," said Harry writing on the chemistry worksheet.

"Sounds an awful lot like friendship to me. "

"Well, I think it's amicable," said Hermione. Ron looked at Harry in confusion.

"Characterized for friendship and good will," said Harry. "I'm getting you a dictionary."

"Why? I have her." Ron pointed at Hermione and Hermione hit him with a notebook. "Sorry."

Harry smiled and returned to his homework, nibbling at the end of a pizza. It had been almost a week since he and Draco became somewhat friends and both easily made a method to talk to each other in school. Both agreed that if they needed something important they would text each other.

"So do you think that social worker will get that hearing?" asked Ron.

"If she had her way, yes," said Harry. "And she doesn't look like a woman who takes no for an answer."

"Maybe her superiors will force her to leave you alone," said Hermione hopefully.

"The question is how did she now about it," said Harry. "A drive-by isn't exactly rare and the only person who knew that we were there was Tom and Fletcher."

"Do you think one of them told," asked Ron.

"Oh yeah," sad Harry sarcastically, "right along with Tom giving drinks to minors and me paying Fletcher his bar bills."

"So I'm not Sherlock Holmes but I'm trying."

"We know, Ron," said Hermione giving Harry a look. Harry turned quickly back to his paper. "And we appreciate it. And this isn't a murder case, guys. They'll review the case, only ask Harry some questions and everything will be back to normal."

"But what about Malfoy," asked Harry. "If they start asking what I was doing that night, I have to tell them I was with him."

"Say you were with us," said Ron. "Hermione and I were at the movies that night. You cans ay you went with us." Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You want us to falsify evidence?" asked Hermione. "That's criminal!"

"So are they if they send Harry back there," said Ron. "We'll never see him again if they have their way."

"But we can't…"

"I'll do it," said Harry. "Malfoy can't be exposed in any way, and we spend so much time together already that no one would question it if I had gone to the cinema with you."

"Harry!"

"All right," said Ron. "We have a plan."

"No we don't," said Hermione. "We can't falsify evidence. We'd go to jail!"

"We're not going to jail," said Harry. "Not if we play our cards right."

Hermione looked between her boyfriend and best friend. Both wore expression that said they weren't budge from their decision. Hermione huffed.

"Fine," she said crossing her arms. "But I won't like it."

XXXXXXXX

Draco walked up as Harry walked in. Since learning about Harry's relatives he was more angry then jumpy and it was obvious to everyone around him. The only person he wasn't angry with was Harry. It wasn't his fault Harry had crappy family, Draco had them too.

He still couldn't believe that people would treat a defenseless child liked that. Harry hadn't done anything to them being dumped on their doorstep as a baby. And now a woman was planning to send him back there. Not if Draco could help it.

Draco jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Still jumpy I see," said Blaise sitting down next to him.

"Stow it, Blaise," said Draco his eyes staying on Harry.

"What's up with you, Draco," asked Blaise. "Ever since you said no to sex with me you've been down lately." He looked over at where Draco was glaring. "Did Potter do something to you?"

"What?" asked Draco in confusion before he recovered. "No. No, Potter didn't do anything. I'm angry at something else."

"Who?"

"Stuff it," said Draco playfully shoving his friend. Snape started the lesson and they gave the teacher their undivided attention.

XXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he walked through the doors to the hearing room. He didn't want to go through the stupid meeting but he knew that he had to. Sirius was standing next to him so he could give his statements.

The hearing room was small with only two desks, a few pews and a judge's desk. Umbridge and a man was who was slightly pudgy and balding spoke in whispers. Harry's relatives sat off to the side, looking like they wished to be anywhere but where they were right then. Harry felt the same about them.

"After five years I'm seeing them again," said Harry heatedly.

"And for the last time," said Sirius. "The hearings just a short formality."

"Who's the porty guy?"

"Cornelius Fudge. He's helping Umbridge on the case. Not a nice person. Power hungry and will do anything he can to keep the people he thinks of as violent off the streets, which includes law enforcement officers."

Harry chuckled. "Then he'd be out of the job," he said and Sirius chuckled with him.

Harry was surprised to see Remus and Tonks sitting on their side of the court room, Kinglsey and surprisingly enough Moody was there as well. They were talking among themselves and smiled when they saw Harry and Sirius.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"You'd think I'd let my adopted cousin go into the battle field without backup?" asked Tonks.

"Oi, what am I, chopped liver," asked Sirius and everyone laughed. Harry looked over to see his aunt and uncle look at him disapprovingly and his cousin glaring at him.

"Where's my councilor?" asked Harry.

"Over there." Sirius pointed to a broad square jawed woman with short grey hair and she wore a pair of small round glasses. She smiled as Harry approached her.

"Amelia Bone," she said holding her hand out to him. "I'll be your councilor for the hearing."

"Harry Potter, your victim." Miss. Bones laughed and Harry was glad to see it was a real one. "Are you related to Susan Bones?"

"Oh, you know my niece?" said Miss. Bones in surprise. "She did mention a Harry in her class."

"Yeah, that would be me," said Harry smiling and Miss. Bones smiled back.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

A guard walked in to announce the judge.

"All rise for the honorable judge Anne Stewart," he said and all rose as a woman with graying blonde hair and a kind face walked in.

"Please be seated," she said and smiled kindly at Harry. "Mr. Potter, please take the stand."

Harry looked between Sirius and Ms. Bones before walking up to the seat beside the judge.

"Hello, Harry, how are you today?" asked Judge Stewart.

"I'm fine, your honor," said Harry. "Just wishing I wasn't here right now."

"I know how you feel, Mr. Potter," said Judge Stewart. "I hate these custody hearings." She shuffled through the file on her desk before she found the page she wanted and read it. "It says here that you are currently under the custody of Special Agent Sirius Black. Is that correct?"

"Yes, you honor," said Harry.

"And how is that holding up? Do you like living with Agent Black?"

Harry studied Judge Anne Stewart before answering. She was a nice woman; his own intuition told him that. She didn't have a cruel look to her or in her eyes. She generally wanted to connect with Harry, to see if he was a troubled child like the file most likely says, or if he was just any other teenager.

"Yes, ma'am. Sirius has been a great role model for me. He never pushes me away when I need him and listens to me when I am troubled."

"Great, Mr. Potter. That's wonderful to hear." She read anther page. "Has Agent Black ever taken his work home with him?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, what do you mean by that?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Has Agent Black even broken down around you because of a difficult case? Has he talked to you about them?"

"I have never asked Sirius about his cases," said Harry. "If he wanted to talk to someone, he has friends on the force that he can talk to." He heard someone clearing his throat and looked over to see Umbridge and Fudge sitting forward with slight smiles of their faces. "Sirius has never hurt me!"

"I didn't say he did," said Judge Stewart. "I was just wondering why a young man like yourself would turn into a troubled person in such a short time."

"You're honor if I may speak," said Fudge and Judge Stewart nodded. "According to the files, Mr. Potter has always been a trouble child."

"But he has never done anything against the law," said Judge Stewart. "Mr. Potter, have you been involved in a drive-by shooting on October thirty-first at nine o'clock pm by Mongolia Crescent and Winchester?"

_'How do they know when it was,'_ thought Harry before answering. "Yes, ma'am."

"Can you explain what had happened that night?"

Harry sighed and repeated the story he thought of. "Two of my friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, invited me to join them in watching a movie that had just come to theater," he said silently thanking himself for parking near the cinema that night. "We had just gotten out of the theater when a car drove by and opened fired."

"And you were wounded?" asked Judge Stewart looking at Harry's arm and Harry nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Mr. Fudge, I believe you wanted to question the young man?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do," said Fudge walking up to Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed at the sneer on Fudge's face. "Mr. Potter, you say that you enjoy living with Officer Black. How so?"

"It's _Agent_ Black, Mr. Fudge," said Harry, emphasizing Sirius's title. "And like I said, he listens to me and encourages me. He taught me how to keep myself safe and trusts me to take care of myself."

"How to protect yourself? Like martial arts? Handling a gun?"

"Objection, you honor," said Ms. Bones. "What does this prove?"

"I agree, Mr. Fudge," said Judge Stewart. "What does it prove?"

"Only that Officer Black had taught this young boy to expect danger in a world where there is none. Our informant tells us that Potter has been to the stations shooting range once a week as well as practices the martial arts. Officer Black encourages the boy to take up a violent career."

"Mr. Fudge, my husband is a cop and has taught our to sons how to handle a gun," said Judge Stewart. "And if there were no violence in the world, then you and I would be out of a job. I really don't see the sense in your accusation."

"I mean no disrespect to you, your honor, only that Officer Black is clearly not a sufficient role model."

"I believe you made your point," said Judge Stewart, only half believing him and slightly irritated. "Take a seat. Ms. Bones, you may question your charge."

"Thank you, your honor," said Ms. Bones and walked up to Harry. "Harry, you say that Agent Black has always been there for you. Can you give us an example?"

"Last year, I attended a summer camp at a ranch in Montana. While on cattle drive I had fallen off my horse and broke my leg. Sirius drove from New York where he was working a case at the time to Montana to be with me."

"Have the Dursley's ever done that for you? Just drop everything and rush to your side?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they had hardly let me out of the house."

"And why is that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I had thought they were ashamed of me, or that they hated me."

"Why would they be ashamed of you?" asked Ms. Bones.

"They didn't want me," said Harry. "They saw me as a burden."

"Why would they think that?"

Harry shrugged. "Ask them."

Ms. Bones smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. That is all, you honor."

"Thank you, Harry, you may step down," said Judge Stewart and looked at Fudge. "Have you anyone else?"

"Yes, your honor," said Fudge. "I call Dudley Dursley to the chair."

Judge Stewart nodded and Dudley walked up and sat on the chair. It creaked under his weight but held.

"Dudley, you grew up with Potter here, is that correct?" asked Fudge.

"That's right," said Dudley a little too confidently for Harry's liking.

"Can you describe the boy you grew up with?"

"Brash, arrogant, usurped authority whenever he could…."

_'Big words, even for him,'_ thought Harry as he glared at his cousin.

"And always demanded his way," finished Dudley.

"Was Potter prone to acts of recklessness to gain attention?" asked Fudge.

"Oh, yeah, all the time."

"So, Potter hasn't changed at all?"

"No, sir," said Dudley with a small shake of his head. Harry could see a small smirk on his cousin's face.

"No more question," said Fudge and sat down.

"Ms. Bones?" asked Judge Stewart.

"No questions, your honor," said Ms. Bone and Judge Stewart nodded for Dudley to sit down. Judge Stewart looked between the groups, reminding Harry of Hermione studying a text book.

"I don't know which of you is lying," she said after a while. "And my file tells me two sides of the same coin. I feel like I'm in a soap box." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But I do know one thing. This man's future is on the line and if it were up to me we wouldn't even be here, but my superiors say otherwise."

She turned to Harry. "I know you don't want this, and Agent Black seems like a great guy, but I have to think on this carefully. For one week, you will be under the protective custody of Vernon and Petunia Dursley…."

"What?" said Harry standing out of his chair so fast it flew to the floor.

"Pending the ruling I will give in that time," she said and struck her gravel.

"Sirius!" Harry turned to his godfather with a frightened look. He could see the angry worried looks of the rest of his adult friends.

"Don't worry, Harry," said Ms. Bones. "I'll talk to her."

And she left, following Judge Stewart to her chambers. Sirius turned to glare at the Dursley's before turning to Harry.

"I'll fix this, Harry," he said. "I promise."

"I can't go back there," said Harry. "They'll kill me!"

"No, they won't. They can't try anything while on trial."

"Potter," said Vernon. "Get over here, boy!"

Harry gave Sirius one last longing look before following the Dursleys out. Sirius let out an angry yell and slammed his fist on the desk.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe they forced him to live in that hell hole," growled Ron. "They're not even letting him come to school."

"They won't even let Sirius contact him," said Hermione. "They say it will compromise Harry's decision."

"All we want to know is if he's okay."

"Oh, Ron…"

Draco kept his head down and pretended to reread his work sheet for the fiftieth time. For the past few days Harry had refrained from coming to school and no one close to him had even been able to see him, nor do they know where to look. It had been going around the school that Harry was being protected against the verdict made by the judge but anyone who knew Harry knew better.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please see me after class," said Snape as the bell rang. Both looked at each other in surprise when putting away their books. Draco hurried to get out of the room.

"Hey, Draco, dude, wait for me," called Blaise just out of the classroom. Draco stopped and waited for Blaise to catch up. "Dude, did you hear about Potter?"

"Yes, I know about the so called protection he's in," said Draco continuing to walk down the hall.

"No, not that," said Blaise waving his hand in emphasis. "This is something new. Something only a select few know about. Nott told me."

Draco groaned. "Blaise, you know that if Nott ain't stoned he's high and if he ain't high he's drunk. The guy's his own pharmacy on illegal drugs. You can't trust anything he says."

"But I also heard it from Flint, Bulstrode and Montague. Potter is staying at his relatives, permanently."

Draco stopped and stared at Blaise in shock, not noticing that the book he held in his arms fell to the floor. "What?"

This time Blaise had the look of surprise. "Didn't you know? Your father had paid a high up judge to get Potter out of the way. I thought you knew. Hey, Draco!"

Draco didn't hear his friend's shout for him. He was running down the hall back toward the Chemistry classroom as soon as he heard about his father come out of Blaise's mouth. He found Ron and Hermione just getting out of the classroom.

"Weasel, Granger, wait up," e called and both stopped in their tracks.

"What do you want, Malfoy," asked Ron. "Come to gloat on Harry not being around?"

"Hardly," said Draco standing in front of them and crossing his arms. "I was wondering if you still wanted Potter back."

Both looked at him in surprise.

XXXXXXXX

Harry stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. After returning from the hearing the Dursley's threw Harry into the spare bedroom and locked the door from the outside, preventing Harry from leaving. They took away all of Harry's connection to the outside world, forbade him from using the home phone and computer, locking him in the room and only letting him out to use the bathroom. The only thing they did take from him was his father's pocket knife and that was because Harry hid it in his shoe.

Harry had lived in the spare bedroom once from the age of eleven to thirteen. It was little less messy then, easier to keep clean and a lot less boxes. Now the boxes stacked to Harry's chin and shelves full of books or knickknacks Dudley either broken or didn't want. Broken electronics piled around the walls and not a single movie or game in sight.

Sighing Harry stood and took down a book from the shelf. It was a horror that Dudley had received on one of his previous birthdays when Harry was living with Sirius. Dudley, who never read anything larger then a comic book, discarded it as soon as he got it. Sighing again, Harry sat down on the bed to read, ignoring the growling from his stomach.

The Dursley's had feed him no more then once a day since his arrival, and no more then burnt toast. The only time he could get a drink of water was when he was going to the bathroom and that was from the faucet, and even that didn't satisfy him, but it was better then being dead.

"Boy," bellowed Vernon on the other side of the door. Harry sighed as he read the book. It was a very entertaining and captivating story.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said Harry. He knew Vernon lived to terrorize him, but Harry wasn't easily terrorized.

"Dudley's match is tonight. You are not to leave your room…."

"Like I have a choice," muttered Harry under his breath. "You padlocked the door."

"Not to eat our food…."

"Why order that if I'm not allowed to leave me room?"

"Or answer the door."

"Again, pointless."

"Stay in your room and don't make a sound."

"And who would be able to hear me," finished Harry as Vernon walked away. Not caring Harry went back to the book, trying to ignore his growling stomach.

Twenty minutes later he put the book down with a groan. His stomach was growling so hard he could feel it rumbling. He considered going to sleep but both his stomach and his head ached. He half worried that he wouldn't wake if he did.

CRASH

"OW!"

Harry bolted upright on his bed, half fearing a robber had gotten in the house and he only had his pocket knife. But it was better then nothing. Reaching in his shoe he pulled it out and unlocked the blade, ready to throw or stab if necessary. After a few minutes he could hear arguing on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked one.

"Back off, you git. I learned this from my brothers," said another voice.

"And you trust them?"

"Hush, you two. Let's jus get this lock open."

Harry mouth gapped when he recognized the voices. Closing his knife he slipped it into his pocket and went to the door.

"Ron? Hermione?"

"Hi, Harry," said both of his friends.

"What am I, chopped liver," asked Draco.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Saving you, obviously."

"Who the bloody hell puts a dead bolt on a bedroom door?" asks Ron.

"The Dursleys," said Hermione. The lock clicked and Ron cheered as he opened the door.

"Miss us?" he asked and Harry smiled.

"You have no idea how much," said Harry. "Thanks, guys." And he hugged Hermione, clapped Ron on the shoulder gratefully and held his hand out to Draco. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"School was boring without you," said Draco shaking Harry's hand. "Besides, I still need a baby-sitter."

"Does that game console work?" asked Ron pointing to a discarded electronic. Harry saw it as a new series that came out a not long ago. "Fred and George can find someone who would kill to have one."

"Of it still works," said Harry and Ron grabbed the electronic.

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione. "Let's get your stuff and get out of here."

"Sure, just one thing," said Harry and all three looked at him anxiously. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

All four laughed, grabbed Harry's bags and left the house with promises of stopping at the nearest restaurant.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Christmas time is here," sang Ron. "Time for love and time for cheer. Happiness will settle down while everyone is near…."

"Are those even the words," asked Harry as they walked down the hall. Ron shrugged.

"Who cares," he said and started singing again. "Hark, the herald angel sings. Glory to the newborn king…"

Hermione came up behind her boyfriend and shoved a cream pastry in his mouth. Ron gagged on the pastry for a moment before chewing it, glaring at his girlfriend.

"Haven't you learned anything in seven years, Harry," she asked.

"I never listen to anything you say," said Harry with a teasing smirk. Hermione gave him a look.

"Ha-ha. Oh, and lets not forget Ha. Never let Ron sing if you can help it."

"Hermione," said Ron through the cake. Both friends grimaced as flecks of pastry dribbled down his chin.

"Ron, no one likes see food," she said. Ron glared at her and continued to eat.

"Don't forget about the Christmas party at my house," said Harry.

"Haven't yet," said Hermione with a grin.

"Charlie's going to Australia to visit his girlfriend," said Ron after swallowing the pastry. "And Bill's going to France to see Fluer's parents."

"I guess that's just what you get for having a long distance relationship," said Hermione.

"He's actually thinking of transferring," said Ron. Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Charlie's transferring?" said Harry. "But that'll break up the family."

"He said something about visiting plans. It was all jumbled."

"What about the twins? Can they make it?"

"Have they ever refused a party," asked Hermione with a smile.

"Having a party, Potter?" All three turned to see Malfoy smiling at them with Zabini beside him. "What kind of games do you have? Apple bobbing? Pin the Tail on the Weasel?"

Ron made an attempt to lunge at Malfoy but Harry and Hermione held him back.

"Easy, Ron," said Harry holding tight to Ron's arm and sent a glare at Malfoy. "Back off, Malfoy."

"No thanks, I love parties. Blaise remember what happened at the last party you held? With what happened to Crabbe?"

"He still doesn't remember why he woke up with Bulstrode," said Zabini smiling.

"Think we can come to your party?" asked Malfoy turning to Harry.

"No," said Harry and dragged Ron away.

"Just once, just once I would love to punch him," said Ron.

"Yeah, and half the school," said Hermione. "How do you put up with him, Harry?"

"Infrequently, thankfully," said Harry. "I only have to see him at school. Other then that he's on his own."

"But he's at your house," said Ron. "When you were shot, he came to your house."

"He was with me at the shootout," said Harry. "He wanted to go out and so something exciting so I took him to Tom's."

"Oh, and that wasn't a coincidence?"

"Ron," hissed Hermione as Harry gave him a skeptic look.

"Are you saying Malfoy set up the shoot?" asked Harry.

"Well, he is the son of Riddle's right hand man."

"Why would Malfoy set up a shooting he could get killed in," asked Harry. "He's more interested in keeping the expensive clothes on his back then having them blown off."

"He has a point there, Ron," said Hermione.

"Okay, Harry, get Bones off my back and tell me why Malfoy is finding every reason he be around you?"

"Ron, _Bones_ deals with skeletal forensics," said Hermione. "We're more _NCIS_."

"This coming from the girl who wants to be a doctor," said Harry teasingly.

"Hey, I like crime shows."

"And I don't know why Malfoy's always around me," said Harry. "Maybe it has something to do with what my father found out?"

"What did your dad find anyway," asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I checked everywhere but I found nothing."

"Let's forget about it for now," said Hermione. "I don't want to hear anything about Riddle, crime syndicates or Malfoy for the next two weeks."

"Hermione's right," said Harry. "Form now on it's about turkey dinner."

"Badly sung Christmas sons," said Ron.

"And reruns of It's a Wonderful Life," sad Hermione. All three laughed as they walked out the school and sang.

"Oh, I'm getting nothing for Christmas. Mommy and Daddy are mad. I'm getting nothing for Christmas, because I've been nothing but bad!"

XXXXXXXX

Draco walked out of the black car before Dobby could open the door for him. He felt like having a cigarette but weeks of going without prevented him from grabbing a pack. The news of Potter's party sent a feeling in him he didn't understand. He felt happy that Potter was having a party and half hoped that Potter would invite him, but Draco knew Potter wouldn't.

"Guess I shouldn't have made that "Pin the Tail on the Weasel" crack," he said as his phone ran. Looking at the I.D. he sighed when he found it to be Blaise. "What's up, Blaise?"

_"Still keeping a lookout on Pansy?"_ asked Blaise.

"Should I?"

_"There's a rumor going around that she's trying to find your biggest secret and out you." _

"Should I be worried?" asked Draco opening the front door, and saw several bags of luggage set by the door and Narcissa checking her hair and make-up in the mirror hung on the wall. "Hold on second, Blaise." He lowered the cell phone away from his mouth. "Mother, where are you going?"

"Oh, hello, Draco," she said with a smile. "How was school?"

"Don't change the subject. Where are you going, Mother?"

"To France, sweetie," said Narcissa. "There is a fashion show happening there tomorrow and I'm not going to miss it."

"You're going to spend Christmas in France?" said Draco in shock. "Does Father know about this? Where is father anyway?"

"He went on a business trip in Greece," said Narcissa. "He would have taken you with him, but he'll be gone for the month and you do have school."

"But he said we'd spend Christmas together this year," said Draco, his face flushed with slight anger.

"He wanted to, honey, but something came up," said Narcissa picking up her purse and checked it's contents. Draco glared at her. He knew Narcissa didn't really care for him. She only married Lucius for the money Lucius needed an heir. As soon as Draco was born they hired a nanny and Narcissa spent little time with her son.

"He said the same thing last year and the year before that and every year since I was five! When is he going to actually keep a promise to me?"

"Draco, stop your incessant whining right now," yelled Narcissa snapping her purse closed and shot an angry glare at her son. "Your father is a very important man has other responsibilities then you. It's very important that you lean that, for your father and your children." She continued to glare at Draco as she lifted her coat off the hanger. "Your friend is still on hold."

And she left. Draco lifted the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry about that," he said.

_"Need any company?" _

"No, I'll be fine. Just keep Pansy off my tail."

_"Call me if you need me."_

"Sure." And he hung up. Angry at his parents for leaving him during a holiday.

It had been like this every year around Christmas. He would get his hopes up in thinking that there wouldn't be a meeting or a need to see fashion line in some other part of the world other then New York, and every year his hopes were shot down. Lucius and Narcissa would leave and Draco would be left alone to open presents by himself. There was a time when all three Malfoys spent Christmas together, but that had been when Draco believed in Santa Claus. Nowadays Lucius invited his associates for a party, forcing Draco to play good host in his father's absence. Draco would invite his friends so he wouldn't go through the torture alone. Blaise usually stayed over because his mother hardly kept tabs on him.

Draco had just started eating a snack with some bourbon when the front door knocked. He ignore it but the door opened anyway and Blaise walk in and sat on a chair.

"Want to talk about it," he asked.

"What's there to talk about," asked Draco slouching in the chair. Inwardly he laughed. If his father saw him now Lucius walk have a cow. "There's a meeting in Greece and a fashion show in France. That's all there is to it."

"All there is? Draco, they left you alone, again! What kind of parents are they?"

"The kind I'm leaving behind," said Draco.

"Ugh, I need a smoke," said Blaise. Draco gave him a warning look. "I know. I know. Trying to quit. So how are you spending Christmas this year?"

"Same as I do every year. Alone by the fireplace with a bottle of red wine."

"Oh really? Because I thought you would spend it with your new friend," said Blaise with a knowing look.

"What friend," asked Draco trying to sound confused, but his voice hitched for a second. Draco hoped Blaise didn't notice it.

"The friend you've been seeing whenever you can without being seen," said Blaise. "I may not be as smart as you, Draco, but I am smart. I know you've been seeing someone, that's why you won't have sex with me anymore."

"Okay, one, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm as single as you are. Two, I'm not having sex with you because….Well, it didn't feel right to me anymore."

Blaise looked at him in surprise. "Didn't feel right? Draco, since when did you do the right then?" Draco didn't say anything as he took a sip from his drink next to him. "You should spend Christmas with him."

Draco was the one who looked surprised this time. "He who?" he asked. Blaise rubbed his eyes.

"Your friend, duh." Spend Christmas with him instead of staying home alone. Lesser of two evils."

Draco gave him a skeptical look. "Are you implying something?"

Blaise shrugged. "Just making an observation." He settled down in his seat. "Who is this guy anyway? I'd like to meet him."

Draco grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at him, hitting Blaise in the face.

"Not a chance," said Draco with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXX

Harry yawned and walked downstairs in just a night shirt and pajama pants. The stair case rail spiraled with the tinsel Sirius had tapped there a couple weeks before and every room was decorated evidence of the festive holiday. Outside multi-colored lights flashed at various intervals in the morning light. In the living room a pine tree stood already decorated with ornaments that James and Lily Potter had. Sirius had told Harry that he spent Christmas with his two best friends instead of alone, no reason to need ornaments or a tree, so when both died he refused to use anything else. Harry didn't care. It was something to look forward to each year.

As Harry entered the kitchen he smelt the problem before Sirius' yell or the crash, or the fire alarm.

"Yeow!"

"Sirius," called Harry as he walked into the kitchen. There he saw Sirius standing over of pot of burnt circular patties. "You burnt toaster waffles?"

"I wanted to make breakfast for you," he said guiltily. "To sort of give you the day off."

"But you can't cook, Sirius. You burn water." Harry sighed as he picked up the black waffles and threw them in the trash bin. He smiled gratefully as Sirius. "But thanks. It would have been nice."

Sirius smiled and Harry began cooking their Christmas breakfast. He cooked pancakes with red and green M&Ms with strawberries and whipped cream. To add to the pancakes he cooked sausages and pouched eggs. He had just finished when a knocked sounded at the door and it opened and Ron, Ginny and their parents walked in. the Weasley brother and sister held presents for the party goers and the Wealsey parents held trays of food for the guest.

"Yes, pancakes," said Ron setting the presents under the tree and headed to the stack of hot cakes.

"You just had breakfast, Ron," said Ginny setting the presents down and followed her brother to the kitchen.

"But it's Harry's Christmas pancakes!"

"As opposed to my Halloween pancakes, my Valentine pancakes and all my other holiday pancakes?" said Harry smiling at Ron and Ginny. Ron didn't answer. He picked up a fork and started eating the food in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," said Molly walking up to Harry and kissed him on the head. She then took the spatula from him and proceeded to continue cooking.

"Merry Christmas," he said. "When are the other's arriving?"

"They should be arriving soon," said Arthur.

"But you're in your night clothes, Harry," said Molly. "Go up and get changed. Sirius, how could you have let him greet guests in such a way?"

Sirius stuttered as Harry went upstairs and changed. He put o a red shirt with a green stripe across the chest and blue jeans. After straightening his bullet pendent and combing his hair he went downstairs to see Hermione, Remus and Tonks sitting around the table eating pancakes with the Weasleys and Sirius. Romulus lay on the floor and gobbled up the pancake pieces Tonks "accidentally" dropped.

"Much better, Harry," said Molly after an inspection. Harry joined the table and started to eat. When they finished they began their Christmas activities in which Molly kicked them out of the kitchen to start the dinner so they put on a Christmas movie. There was a fuss when Molly wanted to watch "It's a Wonderful Life" over "White Christmas" during lunch appetizers but they put it on to keep Molly from fussing. By evening the food was almost finished, the ham cooked and table set for the Christmas feast.

"Whose turn is it this year," asked Sirius rubbing his hands together as they walked into the living room.

"Ginny did it last year," said Remus. "And Ron the year before that."

"Hermione after Ron," said Ginny. "Isn't it Harry's turn?"

"What about us?" asked Fred and George.

"You're not still in school," said Ron as the door bell rang. Sirius went to answer it.

"Harry, it's for you," said Sirius walking back with a smile on his face. Harry gave Sirius a curious look before heading to the door. Standing on the porch watching the new snow fall, leaning on the door frame was Draco Malfoy. He turned to face Harry as the other boy appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Harry quickly closing the door behind him in case any of the Weasleys saw Draco. The blonde just shrugged.

"I had nothing to do," he said.

"It's Christmas. How can you not have something to do?" asked Harry. "Don't you have a five star restaurant to got to? Eat lobsters with silverware from France?"

"Are you going to let me in," asked Malfoy with annoyance. "It's cold out here." Harry just crossed his arms and looked at him with impatience. "Father's in Greece on a business trip and Mother's in Paris on a fashion show."

"You're _alone_ on Christmas?" said Harry in surprise.

"Glad you're happy at my expense," said Malfoy angrily. He turned to leave. Harry grabbed his arm.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I'm just surprised you are alone on Christmas. It sucks."

"It's been like this since I was six," said Malfoy. Harry could tell he was kicking himself for telling Harry this. It wasn't something you told the guy you hate. "Father and Mother would find some reason to not spend any holiday with me."

"I can understand that," said Harry. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something when the door flew open.

"Harry, you still have to…oh," said Fred as he and George stood in surprise at the sight of Malfoy. "What's Malfoy doing here?"

"Leaving," said Harry before Malfoy could speak. Malfoy glared at Harry before stepping up.

"I was hoping to spend Christmas with my new friends," he said. Both of the twins gave him a skeptical look.

"Why would you want to spend Christmas with us," asked George.

"Yeah," said Fred. "Don't you have a five-star restaurant to go to? Eat silver ware from France or something?"

"That's what I said," said Harry under his breath. Malfoy cleared his throat.

"My parents had previous engagements," he said.

"On Christmas?" said both twins. Malfoy hesitated to answer as Sirius walked through the door.

"What's with the hold up?" he asked. "Why don't you let the boy in? He must be freezing to death out there."

Fred and George moved aside as Malfoy walked inside with Harry behind him. The twins still gave him skeptical looks. Everyone look at Malfoy in surprise as he walked into the living room and he saw them standing around the tree.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" demanded Ron.

"Ron, be nice to Harry's guest," said Molly.

"_Harry's_ guest? I thought _we_ were Harry's guest!"

"Harry," said Arthur after clearing his throat. "Would you care to explain why Mr. Malfoy is here?"

"His, uh, his parents are out of town," said Harry shoving his hands in his pockets. "He's alone for Christmas."

"I find that hard to believe," said Ron under his breath. Hermione hit his arm.

"Welcome, Draco," said Molly with too much politeness. "We were about to put the angel on the tree. It's a tradition and it's Harry's turn."

"Oh," said Malfoy in an amused tone. "Looks like I made it just in time."

"Shut up," said Harry walking past him.

Actually Draco hoped that Harry and Sirius were going to spend Christmas together, not with the Weasleys, Lupin and Granger. He knew the Weasleys still resented the fact that he was Lucius Malfoy's son and he never had a chance to know Tonks. He actually had nothing against Granger, except the fact that she beat him on every test score. Draco may be able to see the shades of grey but he was a poor loser.

Sirius handed Harry the angel and Harry stepped in the step stool to place it on the tree. The tree smelled heavily of pine as Harry reached up and slid the angel on the top of the tree. Everyone clapped as Harry stepped down.

"Presents!" chorused the twins and presents were handed around as Malfoy watched. He had gotten the usual presents from his parents. New clothes and accessories his parents say will be in style soon, movies they think he'll be interested in and books on business he father wanted him to read. Things Lucius and Narcissa thought he needed, not what he wanted.

Harry, on the other hand, happily received the gifts he had been given. Molly and Arthur gave him another hand-knitted sweater to replace the one given to him the year before. Fred and George gave him a joke book along with a few products from their joke shop and Hermione gave him an herb book. Ginny gave him a new Western movie she thought he'd enjoy and Ron gave him a jersey from his favorite football team. Sirius gave him a pair of boxing gloves to protect his hands and he practiced and Remus and Tonks gave him a history book on Japanese samurai.

Harry looked over at Malfoy as the boy sat off to the side, seeming out of place in the holiday cheer. He knew why Malfoy had come to spend Christmas with a group of people that didn't like him. He knew that Malfoy had received gifts but doubted most of them were things that Draco wanted.

"Time for dinner," said Molly happily. "Through I'm still stuck on desert."

"I can help with that," said Malfoy quickly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I mean, if you'll let me use your kitchen?"

"Trying to poison us are you?" asked Ron and Hermione hit him hard. "Ow! Hermione!"

"It's Christmas, Ron," she hissed. "Let's give him a chance."

Everyone was silent, hesitant in speaking up for Malfoy. Finally Harry sighed and stood up.

"Hermione's right," he said. "It's Christmas and we should give Malfoy a chance." He turned to the blonde. "What do you need?"

"Let me see what you've got," said Malfoy and followed Harry into the kitchen. He looked around the refrigerator for a minute, checking the vegetable and fruit drawers. He looked up at Harry. "How long have you had these apples and peaches?"

"A few days I guess," said Harry. "Sirius wanted to stock up for the holidays."

"Do you think he'll mind if I use the white wine?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so. We don't use it all that much."

"All right." Draco stood and check the freezer. He took out a gallon tub of vanilla ice cream. "What's this for?"

"Movie nights," said Harry with a smirk. "We're watching _Ocean's Eleven_ on Friday."

Draco hummed and replaced the ice cream. "I think I can work with it," he said and turned to Harry, unless you need to watch me. Make sure I don't put any arsenic in the mix."

Harry gave Draco a fake laugh as he left the kitchen.

Everyone packed away the presents, picked up the wrapping paper as Harry slipped past them and head for the stairs. He was almost up when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Harry, why is the Malfoy boy here," asked Arthur. "And why do you seem so familiar with him?"

"We've been working together," said Harry before he realized what he said. "On a project. We've come to a truce till we finish."

"Why did you invite him in?" asked Arthur. "He's a Malfoy."

"Because no one should be alone on Christmas," said Harry and went back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," said Harry and disappeared down the hall.

XXXXXXXX

(DM finishes desert)

"Belgian may be a great work horse, but Arabians make great show horses," said Draco.

"Arabians may be pretty but quarter horses make best in show," said Ginny.

"Quit with horse talk," said Sirius. "It's Christmas."

Draco sighed as he sat between Ginny and Harry. Christmas dinner had been uncomfortable, except for the suspicious glances the Weasley men were giving Draco. Ginny, Sirius and the rest tried to keep conversation going through the meal and to ask Draco on his daily life. Draco answered with clipped versions. Harry had a few minutes after everybody had settled and sat next to Draco. As Harry sat down Draco felt something press in his pocket.

"Harry, which do you prefer?' asked Ginny as Harry sat down. "A quarter horse or an Arabian as a show horse?"

"I prefer a red roan myself," said Harry.

"Hush," said Molly and everyone joined hands. Draco looked in confusion but Harry gave him a reassuring smile and both bowed their heads.

"Dear Father," said Sirius, "we thank you for this meal and the gifts given to us by your Son, Jesus, on this most holy of days and we pray that you take care of those not fortunate in their lives and bless our family who are not with us today and look after James and Lily who are now in your loving embrace. In Jesus name, we pray."

"Amen," said the rest and the food was passed around. Some where between the garlic bread and the peas Draco reached inside his pocket and took out a capsule found in gum ball machines. Opening it up after quickly placing a spoonful of peas on he plate he found bracelet made of twine with green beads woven in the middle. Draco looked at Harry in surprise.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Harry as he handed Draco the ham. Draco smiled at him gratefully.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Song "Mamas, Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" is sung by Willie Nelson & Waylon Jennings. I do not own.**

**Chapter 13 **

Draco closed his locker and put the lock on. School would be over a few months and students were pushed to study for the tests that were coming. Right then Draco had three books under his arm for Chemistry, History and Math. Picking up his sack he headed to the History room and almost ran into Blaise walking up to meet him.

"Whoa, Draco, what's wrong?" asked Blaise.

"Nothing," said Draco pulling a lock of his hair out of his eyes and straightening his jacket.

"Like hell, your face is paler then normal, your hair lost its sheen, your skin is clammy and you're more jumping then usual. You've been like this for the last two weeks. What's wrong with you, man?"

"Nothing," said Draco. The bags under his eyes more visible from the lack of sleep he had been getting the last few weeks.

What Blaise had said was true. Since Draco's parting with Harry and Sirius Draco had felt more depressed then usual. He didn't know the teenage boy but when he wasn't following his father on inspecting the drug drop offs, and giving the location to the agents, he was studying in his room. Blaise had taken him out to the Snake Pit a few times but Draco remained quiet and reclusive. The only time he felt anything was when he was taunting Potter. It was a warm feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Draco, whatever's wrong you can tell me. You know that."

"Blaise this is something I have to do all right. it's not that I don't need your help, it just that I can't have it right now."

"This had nothing to do with your dad, does it," asked Blaise with a skeptic look. They reached their History room and Blaise lowered his voice. "I thought you were done with that stuff. Is he still training you to take his place?"

"Yes, I am and yes he is," said Draco sitting down.

"I'm surprised he doesn't have you selling the stuff in the school," said Blaise sitting next to him.

"Father isn't that stupid. He's got Nott for that."

Blaise nodded. Everyone in school knew that Nott was a big time drug dealer and junkie, but only a select few knew where he was getting the stuff. Draco looked up when Pansy walked through the door. She looked at Draco with a furious glare and joined Millicent and Daphne in front of the room.

"She's still furious with you," said Blaise.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," said Draco. "For as long as she's known me she believed I was hers."

"And never found out you were…."

"No, but she did like the fact that I had a fashion sense." He turned o Blaise with a smile. "Still feel like going out with her?"

"I told you, I'm done with her." Draco gave him a curious look. "She slapped me. She seemed to think I encouraged you to break up with her and that we were never friends. She slapped be across the face so hard her nails scrapped my cheek."

"I thought that was a scratch."

"Yeah, it was, from her," said Blaise before frowning again and putting his head in his hand. "I tell you, Draco, a girl like that doesn't cut it for me."

"Then find a nice guy," said Draco.

"Nah. I don't know what to do. Guys are hard to find and girls are too demanding."

"You'll find someone, guy or girl."

"I hope so."

Draco smiled at his friend and looked up when the door opened and Potter walked in. he was accompanied by Granger and Weasley and they were laughing at something Weasley said but Draco heard the force in behind Potter's, and the slight slouch in his shoulders.

_'Looks like Potter had a bad few weeks as well,'_ thought Draco. as if sense that Draco was watching him, Potter looked up and straight at him. Draco felt his chest tighten and his face became warm under Potter's stare. Potter nodded before sitting between Weasley and Granger.

"You all right, Draco," asked Blaise. "Your face looks a bit flushed."

"I am," asked Draco in surprise. "I must be a little warm."

"If yous ay so," said Blaise still looking suspiciously at Draco before Binns walked in. the immediately began writing down notes and tried to ignore Binns droning voice.

At lunch they picked up their trays and went to their usual table. Draco wadded a napkin, tossed it to Blaise and Blaise threw it at the back of Weasley's head. Both laughed as Weasley glared at them and made a start toward them but Potter grabbed his arm.

"Don't, Ron," he said. "They're just big gits."

"Something wrong, Weasley," asked Draco. "Or did you loss your one room home?"

Weasley yanked his arm from Potter's grip and advanced toward them but both Potter and Granger grabbed his arms.

"Stop it, Ron," said Granger. "You know he's only trying to make himself look important."

"And he's pushing your buttons," said Potter.

"Well, we wouldn't do it if it wasn't so easy," said Blaise.

"What about your girlfriend, Malfoy," asked Weasley with a smirk. "Did she finally get tired of seeing your ugly mug and decided to go with Zabini?"

Draco smiled as well. "I suppose the "ugly mug" bit was supposed to hurt my feelings, right," he asked. "And I broke it off, actually."

"And I'm good, thanks," said Blaise.

"Ron, let it go," said Potter. "You know they like to bully."

Potter glared at Draco who smirked back as Potter and Granger led Weasley back to their seats. When Potter sat Weasley down he looked over at Draco with an irritated expression. The look on Potter's face made Draco's stomach squirm unpleasantly and his face became warm.

"There you go all flustered again," said Blaise. "But you do look better then before. Draco what is wrong with you?"

"Blaise, are you ever going to drop it?" asked Draco. He knew he shouldn't have asked the question but Blaise was really getting on his nerves.

"Nope," said Blaise with a shake of his head. Draco sighed and stood up.

"Not here," he said. Blaise looked at him in surprise.

"But I haven't eaten yet."

Draco glared at him. "Do you want to find out what I've been doing or eat your lunch?"

Blaise though for a moment before grabbing his sandwich on the tray. "I'll do both," he said with a smile.

Draco shook his head and walked out of the cafeteria. Blaise could find a solution to every silly situation. When they were kids he would get them out of trouble before their parents found out and was the reason why Lucius and Narcissa hadn't found out about Draco's sexual preference yet.

Draco led Blaise to a study room and closed the door behind him the rook had a table with chairs and text books for every subject and grade.

"So what's on your mind, Draco," said Blasé. "You've been quiet, closed up and your teasing Potter has become milder then old times. They used to be the highlight of your day."

But Draco didn't answer right away. He pulled out one of the chairs by hooking under it with his foot and pulled it out, and sat on it.

"Damn, I need a smoke," he said scrubbing his face with his hands. Instead he grabbed a pack of gum in his pocket and started chewing it.

"You want a smoke and your chewing gum?" asked Blaise in surprise. Draco looked up at him.

"I'm quitting," he said.

"Since when?"

"A while," said Draco and the tone in his voice told Blaise to leave it as that.

"So what's up?" asked Blaise.

"Blaise, is it wrong to fall in love with someone you shouldn't, yet feel so right at the same time?" asked Draco in a shaking voice, trying not to bite his tongue as he chewed his gum.

"Is that what's wrong with you? You're in love?" Blaise blew out a amazed breathe. "No wonder you didn't want to have a quick screw. Which guy?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I can't tell you. It's wrong, don't you see? It's Romeo and Juliet wrong."

"But with a happy ending," said Blaise sarcastically. Draco shot him a look. "Draco, the way I see it, you're gay. Society will say you're going to fall in love with the wrong person all the time, and it'll be up to you whether it's right or not."

"Now your going Dr. Lockhart on me," said Draco. "All I need to do now is ignore him and you're going to help me."

"Dude, seriously since you won't tell me who you're in love with I'll back off. It's your business and it's a good idea. If daddy does fid out I'll just tell the truth. I don't know anything."

"Any more questions, Dr. Lockhart?"

Blaise forced a laugh. "Funny. But seriously. Tell or don't tell him. It's up to you, but if you want me to keep any secrets, I suggest you tell him. It'll get the weight off your chest and keep any stress levels down."

Draco laughed at his friend's advice. Talking to Blaise did make him feel better, which was one of the reasons they stayed friends.

XXXXXXXX

Harry walked into the school library and quickly walked past Madam Pince. The woman was obsessed with books and still held a grudge against Harry when she found him writing in one; even through it was a work book a teacher wanted them to finish in a week. She shrieked at him as he ran out of the library and her screams followed him down the hall.

Harry went to the back of the library where Ginny was studying a text book while playing with a pencil. She looked up and smiled when Harry sat next to her and began pulling out his study books.

"Where's Ron and Hermione," asked Ginny as Harry opened his chemistry book.

"Busy," said Harry with a smirk. Ginny huffed.

"Again? They might as well get married."

Harry flicked a piece of paper at her and it hit her forehead. "Don't jinx it," he said and went back to his chemistry book.

"When are you going to find a special friend," asked Ginny after a few minutes.

"Never mostly likely," said Harry without looking. Ginny hit him on the head with her pencil. "Ow! Ginny!"

"Harry, I hope you can't be serious," she said glaring at her friend. "You want everyone else around you happy but none for yourself."

"I just don't want to get a person's hopes up and crush them when I die."

_SLAP_

Ginny slapped Harry from across the table, the furious look on her case as set as the look in her eyes. The few people in the library looked over the two but a look from Harry made them turn back to their books.

"Don't ever joke about that, Harry," said Ginny blinking tears from her eyes. "'Cause it's not funny."

"It's a universal truth, Ginny," said Harry. "Everything dies."

"But no one knows when." Ginny sighed for a moment before her face became soft and serious. "Harry, you haven't been close to anyone since Cedric died. Not even to Ron and Hermione. Just promise me, if you do find love, don't let it go."

"Ginny…."

"Promise me!"

Harry gave a defeated sigh. "I promise."

"You better keep it, Harry," she said. "Or I will be very angry." She smirked. "Besides, I think Malfoy's a pretty good catch."

Harry sudden stiffness made him snap his pencil in two. "Excuse me?"

"I'm saw the way you look at him and it's not because you're his bodyguard."

"Ron told you about that?" asked Harry and Ginny smirked.

"Ron was never able to keep a secret," she said. "Especially from me."

"I don't like Malfoy through," said Harry. Ginny had been the only one he told about his sexual preference. She understood and they faked their relationship so Harry would bet as many female admirer that he already had for being one of the popular kids and he was free to explore his preference, but Harry hesitated in exploring his sexuality and Ginny called it off.

"You like him, and he likes you," said Ginny with a smile. Harry looked at her in shock.

"What?"

Ginny looked surprised. "You mean you didn't know? I would have thought you did, you being one yourself and all…."

"Ginny…."

"Malfoy's gay," said Ginny in a low voice, so low that Harry hardly hear it. Harry's mouth hung open till Ginny reached over and closed it. "Come on, it was obvious, even for you."

"How can you be sure he's gay?" asked Harry in a low. "Where's your proof?"

"Okay, well," said Ginny in a sarcastic tone. "He's obsessed about his hair and looks. He has a killer fashion sense, gets a manicure _and_ a pedicure…."

"How do you know he gets a pedicure?" asked Harry.

"Fleur works in the beauty salon Malfoy goes to Bouxbaton Beautettes. She told me. And I have never seen him kiss Parkinson."

"I have seen him kiss Parkinson," said Harry. Ginny shook her head.

"No, you've seen Parkinson kiss Malfoy. Not the other way around, therefore he either hasn't been interested in the female-dog for the past seven years or he's gay?"

Harry chuckled at Ginny's word phrasing. "Female dog?"

"Mum wants me to cut back on my cussing," said Ginny with a small smile.

"It still doesn't prove anything."

"I've seen the way he looks at you," said Ginny. "Like he want to reach across the room and eat you up."

"More like beat me up, Malfoy and I hated each other since we were kids. Why would he start liking me?"

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe he's closeted."

Harry paused as he thought about what happened since September. Malfoy had come to the federal agents on his own. And he had taken care of Harry when Harry had been shot. And he was concerned when Harry hurt himself in gym. It had been an accident on both parts and Draco had been concerned. How id Sirius put it in November? "There were things that can't be told, only felt."

"Maybe," he said.

Two classes later he was in Chemistry sitting next to Ron as the redhead talked about what he planned to do on his date with Hermione. Neville and Dean listened for a while in front of them, and the class quieted when Snape walked in.

"Settled down," he said through there was no need. The class had quieted the moment he walked in. "You don't need to prattle abut your pathetic teenage drama." He turned to the front of the class and held up a stack of papers. "Pop quiz."

The class groaned. The off side of Snape's pop quizzes was that he gave them on a different day for each class, and each were random so they were really "pop quizzes".

"Silence." The classes quieted. "Potter, sit with Malfoy. Zabini with Weasley. Longbottom with Nott."

Harry groaned as he closed his text book and walked over to sit next to Malfoy.

"Long time no see, Potter," said Malfoy as Harry sat next to him.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," said Harry. Malfoy put on a pout.

"But all I want is to talk, Potter. Is that so wrong?"

"You're talking usually gets me in trouble."

"No talking, Potter," said Snape hitting Harry on the back of the head. Harry gave Malfoy and "I told you so" look.

"Sorry," muttered Malfoy, surprising Harry.

Harry looked down at his test sheet, his face slightly red. When Harry looked back up at Malfoy from the corner of his eye he saw that Malfoy had a quiet look on his face as he wrote his answers. Malfoy looked up slightly and smirked at Harry before returning to the pop quiz.

Later Harry finished the quiz and handed it back to Snape. The chemistry teacher gave Harry a skeptical look, like he didn't believe Harry had answered the questions on his own. Harry just handed the sheet in, walked back to his seat and turned his text book to the chapter Snape wanted them to read after the test.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble," said Malfoy on a low voice when Harry sat back down.

"It's nothing. I'm always in trouble."

Malfoy smiled and returned to the chapter. Harry watched Malfoy's face for a moment longer before reading the chapter. Everyone sighed in relief when the bell rang to single the end of the school day.

"Essays on my deck by next week on the chapter you just read and why the chemical contents are important," said Snape. "I would also need and essay on the history of medical products along with the first essay, including the process of making the medicine."

The class groaned as they packed up their bags. Harry waited a moment for Ron before they headed out.

"Potter, hold up," called Malfoy. "I want to talk to you."

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron steering Harry away. "Who want to talk to you?"

"I just want to talk, Weasley, but not here. Can we got your house, Potter?"

"No, you can," said Ron.

"Sirius is there, Rom," said Harry. "I'll be fine. I want to hear what he has to say."

"But Harry…"

"Ron, I can take care of myself."

Ron closed his mouth and glared at Malfoy. The blonde smirked at the redhead as he followed Harry to the parking lot. Harry climbed onto his motorcycle and Malfoy sat behind a little nervous.

"No helmet," said Malfoy as Harry kicked the stand up.

"Obscures my vision," said Harry turning the key in the ignition. Malfoy moved away after wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "What is it?"

"Something digging into my stomach," said Malfoy and moved Harry's jacket aside. He stared in shock at the Walter PPK in Harry's waist band. "A gun? You brought a gun to school?"

Harry moved the gun from his lower back to his front and adjusted his shirt to cover it. "Better?" he asked.

"Why the hell do you have a gun at school?" asked Malfoy.

"Well, I wouldn't be a very good bodyguard if I didn't have some kind of protection," said Harry smirking over at Malfoy. The blonde blushed and turned his head away.

"Damn crazy if you ask me," he muttered under his breathe.

"Hold on," said Harry with a chuckle and rode out of the parking lot. Malfoy held tight as Harry drove down the street.

Draco had never ridden a motorcycle before Lucius found them to be uncivilized and repulsive but Draco now found them to be enjoyable. The speed sent adrenaline pumping through him and the near flight experience made him feel free. He was sorry the ride ended when Harry parked next to his wrecked car, still getting fixed.

When Malfoy got off the bike he rested against the side of the covered car to catch his breathe.

"First bike ride?" asked Harry and Malfoy nodded.

"Yeah, it's a rush," he said and Harry laughed.

"Yeah. It is. Come on. Sirius is inside and he'll listen to anything you have to say."

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you, alone. It's kind of personal."

Harry looked at Malfoy in surprise. "Okay. We can talk in my room. Do you want a soda? Juice?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I just want to talk to you."

Harry nodded and led Draco inside. Country music sounded through the radio in the kitchen and Sirius was singing along off key as he washed a plate.

"Mamas, don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys. Don't let'em fix guitars and ride in old trucks. Let'em be doctors and lawyers and such. Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys, 'cause they'll never stay home and they're always alone, even with someone they love…."

"Sirius," said Harry in confusion and the federal agent turned to look at him in surprise.

"Harry, you're home. How was school?"

"All right. What are you doing? It sounded like a cat was dying."

Sirius flicked soap and Harry. "It's called singing. You should try it sometime."

"I don't think so if that's that singing sounds like."

"It's one of your father's favorite songs." Sirius looked up to see Malfoy standing behind Harry nervously. "Draco, you're not supposed to be here."

"He, uh, wants to talk to me," said Harry scratching the back of his neck. "Alone."

"About what?" Harry shrugged. "Well, be quick about it. I don't want Riddle's men getting wind that Lucius' son is hanging out with the school punk."

"That's great," said Harry with a tight smile. "Thanks, Sirius. A lot of confidence there." Harry turned to Malfoy and gently took the blonde's arm. "Come on, we'll have privacy in my room."

Harry gave Sirius a look and the federal agent turned his head innocently. Harry led Malfoy up to his room and closed the door. Going to the bed he sat down and looked at Malfoy, standing nervously in front of the door.

"Okay, Malfoy, you wanted to talk, so talk."

Malfoy shifted his feet, wringing his hands behind his back. He as so nervous he was afraid to even say anything, but he came this far.

"Please, don't rush me," he said hitting against his leg now, concentrating on the rhythm to help him think. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

Harry looked at him in surprise. Malfoy was nervous about a simple conversation. It must be important for him to act like this.

"Calm down, Malfoy," said Harry. "You don't have to tell me right away. Take your time."

Malfoy chuckled. Harry saying that made him feel better. "Ever the hero, aren't you Potter?" he said in a lighter tone then usual when taunting Harry. Harry shrugged with a smile.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Malfoy."

"Draco." Harry looked slightly surprised. "We've been hanging out for months. Call me Draco."

"Okay, if you call me Harry."

Draco smiled before clearing his throat. "Harry, I don't know how to tell you this. I've been going it over in the back of my head over a hundred times. I know your more open minded with Agent Black and all…."

"Draco, what are you saying?" Draco shifted his feet again and looked away. Harry quickly read the signs and smiled. "So theory is a fact. You are gay."

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Who told you? I only told Blaise."

Harry stood up and walked to him. "A friend who can keep a secret. And it wasn't Blaise. So you are gay."

"Yes," said Draco almost shamefully.

"Are you in love with me?"

"Yes," he said in the same tone and looked up at Harry with guilt. "For I don't know how long. A long, long time." He shrugged. "I just looked at you one day and saw you as beautiful."

Harry gulped down a lump that had formed in his throat. He admits that Draco was beautiful; both facially and personally once a person got to know him. He had never failed to see Draco's looks.

"And I suppose you want me to say I like you back," he said crossing his arms. Draco was still looking away nervously.

"I don't mind if you don't," he said. "If you're straight then it's okay. The Weasley girl is okay as far as girls go. I just wanted you to know."

He was bumbling and Draco knew it. Lucius would hit Draco if he saw his son right then. Harry stood and walked over to Draco.

"Draco, I didn't say I didn't like you that way," said Harry putting a hand on Draco's shoulder to stop his babbling.

"Oh," said Draco looking embarrassed. "DO you?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I like you, a lot, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with you yet."

"So, you're gay, too," said Draco in surprise. "But I thought…with Ginny and Cho…."

"Some could say the same with Pansy," said Harry with a shrug. "Ginny already knew about me, and agreed to be my official girlfriend to keep the ladies away. Unofficially, I was still single. And Cho was just a rumor I spread so people wouldn't get suspicious." Harry chuckled. "She didn't mind. She even thought we were dating for about two weeks." Putting his arm around Draco Harry led him to the bed. Draco drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "How did you find out you were gay?"

"I stumbled into it," said Draco with a shrug. "Blaise was openly bi, so I knew I was safe with him, but he swung more for girls then guys. I never had a boyfriend through. I was too afraid to come out, till you."

"A full on closet case, huh?" said Harry and Draco nodded. "Same as me, only I didn't know I was, till Cedric. He was my first boyfriend. He saw the signs and showed me the ropes."

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. "Cedric? Cedric Diggory was your boyfriend?" Harry nodded with a small smile. "But he dated Cho for like two years…"

"It was a cover. Cedric was gay and wanted to date me, and we did, but posing as friends, but he couldn't be openly gay, not till he was eighteen. His father was religious to a fault and highly homophobic. If he found out Cedric was gay, Amos Diggory would have bough the farm. Cedric truly feared his father would kill him. I half thought he did when Cedric was ran over."

"No wonder you were out of it when he died," said Draco. "You were in love with him, and you kept it secret."

"I had to," said Harry sadly. "To protect him. But he died anyway, because of me."

"No," said Draco putting a hand under Harry's chin and making him look at Draco. "Cedric died because Riddle was a maniac. He died saving the boy he loved to become the man he is now." Draco reached up and caressed Harry's cheek. "And I know better. I can take care of myself. I promise. I won't leave you behind."

"I'll hold you to that," said Harry with a smile. Draco smiled back and sighed.

"So, how do we go about this dating thing," he asked.

"Well," said Harry standing up. "We can do it like any couple. Dinner and a movie?"

"Can we do that? We're both guys?"

Harry shrugged. "And that changes anything?" he asked and held out his hand to Draco. "Want to go to with me, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco smiled, taking Harry's hand and stood. "I'd be happy to, Harry Potter," he said. Both quickly changed, Draco borrowing clothes from Harry and headed downstairs.

"Sirius, we're heading out," said Harry enthusiastically. He held Draco's hand as they headed toward the door.

"Out?" asked Sirius from the kitchen. "Out where?"

"On a date!" said Draco as enthusiastic as Harry. Sirius could hear both laughing as Harry started his motorcycle and they rode out of the driveway.

"Well, I'll be," said Sirius with a chuckle.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next few weeks had been adventurous for both Harry and Draco. They still argued in front of the students and teachers, some of it rehearsed and some out of habit. Some o the comments had double meanings to them that only they caught and would laugh off later.

Afterward Harry and Draco would laugh at their friend's reactions and comments. They had to be discreet about it so Malfoy wouldn't be caught. Empty class rooms, bathrooms or even under the bleachers. If they were caught they would get into an argument over each other and wrestle. So far they didn't have to cover. Draco could only come to Harry's house for a few hours every few days while his parents were away. Harry didn't like the idea but agreed to it so Draco could talk to Sirius.

"I think Weaslette…" began Draco before Harry shot him an annoyed look.

"Don't call her that."

"Fine. I think _Ginny_ suspects something. Either that or she has a serious crush on me or Blaise."

"I seriously hope not on either," said Harry to his boyfriend. Draco smiled back as he playfully shoved Harry and both laughed. They were under the bleachers during a free study period, spending the only time they probably had that day and enjoying every second of it.

"Weasley still hates me," said Draco lying on the grass, careful to not soil his clothes.

"It's more believable that way," said Harry sitting next to him.

"And more fun for me," said Draco smiling. Harry chuckled and tossed a bit of grass at him. "Hey!"

"That's for making fun of Ron."

"It wasn't bad." Draco sat up and started shaking the grass off him.

"He's my friend," argued Harry, giving Draco a serious look.

"He's not mine," said Draco defensively but he saw the look on Harry's face and sighed. "Fine, I'll try to get along with him."

"That's all I ask. Will you be able to come tonight?"

"Can't say," said Draco. "Riddle's been upping his operation. He's getting ready for something big."

"I'll have to tell Sirius…"

Draco cocked his head to the side as if listening something. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I hear voices."

Harry strained his ears to listen for any sign of voices and found it. Two voices he recognized very well. By the time he heard the voice two figures walked into view. Both quickly stood.

"Draco, hit me," hissed Harry. Draco looked reluctant but didn't waist a second before giving Harry punch across the jaw. The punch was hard enough to knock Harry down, but soft enough to not do any serious damage. Harry fell tot the ground and pulled Draco down with in an attempt to prevent his fall. Draco fell on top of Harry, both out of breathe.

"Don't say that about my mother!" yelled Draco going over the story they came up with in case they got caught.

"It's true," said Harry looking over to see Neville and Luna rushing over to stop the "fight". "She does look like she smelled something foul under her nose, and I think it's you."

"At least I have a mother!"

"Low blow, Draco," said Harry under his breathe.

"Sorry," said Draco before Neville and Luna pulled Draco off Harry and stood between them.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" yelled Neville shoving the blonde back.

"He isn't worth it, Harry," said Luna reassuring her friend.

"I'll get you back for that," said Harry looking over at Draco.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Potter," said Draco wit h a smile and left. Harry continued to glare at Draco but inside he was sighing with relief, glad they hadn't been caught.

"What was the fight about this time," asked Neville.

"He said something about Ron's mum," said Harry quickly. "Don't tell Ron?"

"Definitely not," said both friends, knowing about Ron's temper.

The rest of the day went by without another incident. Neville and Luna didn't mention the fake fight they witnessed to anyone. The fight had been too convincing to mention to anyone because of Harry and Draco's prior fights. In fact, Neville kept an eye on Draco after that. When Harry had been forced to sit beside Draco in Chemistry Neville watched the pair for the entire class, making it impossible for the couple to do anything out of the ordinary. It was strange for the unusually shy boy but Harry was glad to had a friend that cared.

XXXXXXXX

"Draco!"

Draco groaned and tried to get away But Pansy could have made the cross country team if she aspired to it. The dark haired girl was fast. In less then half a minute after she yelled Draco's name Pansy stood in front of Draco glaring at him.

"What do you want, Pansy?" asked Draco irritated.

"You are going to ask me to the Valentine's Day Dance, Draco Malfoy!" she said shaking her finger at him.

"No," said Draco and Attempted to walk around her.

"We're still going out, Draco!"

"No, we're not. We were never together. You're crazy, Pansy. Stay away from me or I'll file a restraining order and your family shipped to Australia."

"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Pansy, her dark eyes flashing. Draco smirked.

"Watch me." And Draco walked away to the black car waiting for him at the front of the school.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" yelled Pansy behind him.

"A little too easily," said Draco under his breathe. The family chauffer, Dobby, held the door open for him. Dobby's real name was actually Donny, but Draco had been calling him "Dobby" since he was a toddler and never stopped, unless his father was around.

"How was your day, Mr. Malfoy," asked Dobby as Draco slid in the back seat.

"Fine. How is your wife, Winky?" asked Draco as Dobby closed the door.

"She is doing well," said Dobby and went to the drivers side. He started the care. "I'll tell her you asked about her. She needs the support."

"Still trying to find the liquor in the liquor cabinet?"

"I threw it out weeks ago. She said she's going to quit and I'm supporting her." Draco's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. It read 1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE. "From a friend?"

"Yeah," said Draco softly pressing the READ button.

_ Going 2 the dance?_

_Yes_, Draco texted back.

_ Meet u there?_

Draco looked at his phone in confusion. _It's a mask dance. How will I know u?_

Draco waited for an answer.

_U will_, came the reply. Draco gave and exasperated sigh when his phone rang.

_ U there? _

_ What do u mean?_ Draco tried to test back but no reply came. Growling he shut off his phone and suppressed hitting his head on the back seat.

"Problem, Master Draco," asked Dobby.

"Just really strange friends," said Draco.

"Someone new?" Draco looked at Dobby in surprise. "Don't worry. I won't tell your father."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not that dumb," said Dobby. "You've been running off more, and the look on your face when your "friend" texted you. It was more then obvious."

"Father would flip if he found out." _Especially if I'm dating a guy_.

"Don't worry, Master Draco," said Dobby smiling back reassuringly. "I won't breathe a word."

"Thanks, Dobby."

Draco smiled and got out of the car. He knew his parents were away somewhere so he was home alone, again. He was mostly glad that he didn't have to deal with them, especially this new in a relationship. Lucius was still angry at Draco for "breaking up" with Pansy, who came from a rich family. Lucius didn't care if she wasn't pretty, beauty came later with dieting and plastic surgery. Just as long as the family was rich to increase the money they had. Draco was looking for something more and he hoped he found it in Harry.

His phone rang as soon as he reached the door. He answered.

_ "Dude, if you're not going to the dance tonight, you're a dead man."_

"Hi, Blaise," said Draco walking through the door.

_"Please tell me you're going,"_ said Blaise, almost pleading.

"Yes, I'm going," said Draco walking to his room.

_ "With who?"_

"No one," said Draco turning on his computer, hoping he had messenger waiting. Nothing.

_"Bull crap. Don't give me that,"_ said Blaise. _"You'll either going with someone or you're not going at all."_

"Blaise, I'm telling you, I'm not going with anyone."

_"Fine, all right. Don't tell me over the phone," _said Blaise. something in his friend's voice made Draco pause.

"Blaise, where are you?" he asked.

_"Right outside your door."_ The door opened and Blaise walked inside. Draco snapped his phone shut and glared at his friend.

"I hate it when you do that."

"So, who's this "friend" you're going to the dance with?" asked Blaise sitting on a chair. "Flint? Montague? Or Potter?" Draco tried to keep his face as expressionless as he could but when Blaise said Harry's name, Draco's face gave the slightest of twitches, which was all that Blaise needed. "I thought so."

"How did you figure it out?" asked Draco sitting down on a chair.

"I actually figured it out it out months ago. You were too elaborate around him when teasing. It was more playful then irritating."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Hell yeah," said Blaise with a wide smile. "I'm glad you've found somebody. For fourteen years I've watched you walk through life like nothing mattered. Nut in the last few weeks you're actually looking forward to being with someone. Someone named Harry Potter."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" asked Draco suddenly more afraid that his secret would be exposed. Blaise shook his head.

"Draco, I haven't reveal anything you told me yet, as you very well know. Chillax. I won't tell."

Draco sighed in relief. He didn't know why he was scared that Blaise would tell anyone about his relationship with Harry. Blaise would have every reason to keep Draco's secret. They shared a secret among themselves.

"Thanks, Blaise," he said.

"What are friends for," said Blaise clapping Draco on the shoulder. "Now let's get you ready for that date."

"Don't you have a date?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, but I'm not picking her up for a while. We'll have six whole hours to party the night away. We need to get you ready now."

And they began Draco's make over. They went to a salon and got Draco's hair, face and nails done. They went to a fashion store in town before Draco was satisfied on a suit and tie. It was a white suit and pants with a white shirt and silver tie. Blaise bought white shoes and diamond cufflinks. A white mask with rhinestones that covered Draco's forehead eyes and cheeks completed the ensemble.

"Do I really need all this," asked Draco looking at himself in the mirror.

"Does the earth need the sun," asked Blaise. "Trust me. Once everyone sees you in there, you'll have to beat them with a stick just to keep them away."

"I only want one person there to see me," said Draco tugging at the color of his shirt.

"And he will, trust me." Blaise paused to look at Draco once more. "Uh, how will _you_ know it's him?"

"I don't know," said Draco taking the mask off. Blaise gave him a confused look.

"Are you serious? The guy asks you to the dance and he doesn't even tell you what he's wearing?"

"No, just that I'll know it's him."

Blaise sighed. "Well, if you're ever going to figure it out, I suggest we get going."

"You're going to take me to the dance?" asked Draco in an astonished tone, mocking his friend. "What will people say?"

"No, I'm going to get into my car and head to the dance myself. You're going to meet your man. You're seventeen. You don't need a chaperone."

"I guess that's a good idea," said Draco nervously.

"Right." Draco nodded, but he still felt nervous. Blaise left in his car and Draco had Dobby drive him to the school where the held the dance at the gym. Sighing Draco put on the mask and got out of the car.

"I'll call you if I need you." Dobby nodded and drove off. Draco sighed once more and walked to the gym.

Red, pink and white balloons covered the entrance and walls, streamers of various shades of red hung on the ceiling. Tables with white table cloth and a singe red rose lined the walls. The lights were low and a disco light hung in the middle of the gym with string lights connecting to it. Draco almost forgot he had P-E in the room a few hours before.

He saw couples talking and dancing and he recognized Ron Weasley by his shock of red hair, Hermione Granger next to him with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were with two girls he didn't recognize. Crabbe and Goyle were with Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass, trying to not step on their partner's feet. Blaise walked in with an unknown redhead girl. The only way Draco knew it was Blaise was by the violent purple shirt and black mask with diamonds. He spotted Pansy looking around the dance floor, more then likely for him and he darted to a crowd to hide from her.

He jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his phone and read the text.

_Meet me by the bleachers outside. _

Draco shut the phone and rushed out of the gym, slipping past McGonagall as he did. Walking outside he hurried to the football field, not looking behind him. The bleachers looked the same as they had that afternoon, to full moon casting a soft grey light. There was no one in sight.

"Harry," called Draco softly steeping onto the football field. "Harry, where are you?"

"Right here." Draco turned to the voice to find Harry standing behind him wearing a black suit with a red tie. Draco smirked and walked up to Harry and took him in his arms.

"You like to keep in suspense, don't you Potter?" he asked smiling at Harry.

"You bet," said Harry with a chuckle. "I figured we'd have at least one dance together before we go back to what society demands of us."

"How," asked Draco. "In the middle of the football field? No lights and no music?"

"Why not?" asked Harry. Draco put his hands on his hips as he smirked at his boyfriend.

"Well, I thought with it being a mask ball we'd dance in the gym" Harry smiled, walked up to him and gently took Draco's hands.

"And have everyone wonder why two guys are dancing together?"

Draco sighed. "You're right. We can do that later," he said with a smile. "So if we are to dance, to what do we dance to?"

Harry thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket and taking out his MP3player. "We can use this," he said. "Set it on scramble and the first song that comes up is the song we dance to."

"At least we'll have music," aid Draco smirking. Harry smiled back went ofer to the power box and turned on the field lights. He took Draco's hand and led Draco to the middle of the football field. Harry turned the MP3 player on and put on earphone in Draco's ear and the other in his. Draco placed his arms around Harry's neck as Harry put his on Draco's waist and together they danced to _You and Me_.

"You're a good dancer," said Harry softly.

"I should be. Lucius made sure I had the best teacher for everything." After a moment Draco laughed. "This is silly. We're dancing on the fifty yard line all by ourselves where everyone can see us, two guys for that matter, to LIGHTHOUSE."

"What's the matter with LIGHTHOUSE?" asked Harry.

"Right now, nothing." Draco smiled up at Harry and laughed.

"What?" asked Harry.

"This is so weird," said Draco with a laugh.

"What is?" asked Harry.

"Here we are, two guys who found each other in love. It's like a fairy tale."

Harry smiled in thought. "Just two lonely hearts."

"Now that's cheesy," said Draco but with a smile.

Harry smiled back, happier then he had been in his life. Happier then when Sirius took him in or when he met Cedric. When he lost Cedric Harry believed he would fall in love again, and the love he felt for Ginny had always been brotherly, but right now he didn't feel like he was dancing. He felt like he was flying.

"Draco, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Harry?" asked Draco. Harry looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, I, uh, I…"

"The great Harry Potter at a loss for words?" asked Draco with a laugh. Harry glared at him, reached up and brought Draco down for a kiss. Draco grunted in surprise, but quickly returned the small press of lips.

"Actions speak louder then words," said Harry looking up at Draco. His eyes held a fierce determination.

"You don't know how true that is," said Draco he pulled Harry hard against him and caught Harry's lips in a kiss, as fierce as the determination that had been in Harry's eyes. The kiss made Harry's toes curl. If he felt like he was flying before he felt electrified now. He had never been kissed like this, even by Cedric and Ginny. he opened his mouth for Draco and the kiss deepened, became more heated till both were gasping.

"So, do you think you're in love with me now," asked Draco after the pulled away.

"I think I am," said Harry softly and leaned over to kiss Draco again. The music softly played in their ears but at the back of their minds.

_And it's you and me, and all other people with nothing to lose nothing to prove. And it's you and me, and all other people and don't know why, I can't take my eyes off of you. _

_What day is it, and in what month. This clock never seemed so alive. _

XXXXXXXX

Pansy growled as she reached the dance floor. The growl thankfully lost in the loud music. She couldn't find Draco, anywhere and she was adamant on them getting back together. Ever since he had broken up with her she began planning and scheming on getting back together with Draco. They were perfect together. He couldn't just dumb her! He wasn't allowed to!

Stomping her high heels she walked out of the gym. There had been a reason why he left her! Had to be a reason why he didn't want her anymore.

Walking out side she turned away from the school and headed toward the field in thought, keeping her head down angrily. She didn't want to think about music or the bright light of the football field. She wanted Draco back!

Pansy stopped in mid-though and looked up to the football field. The bright lights of the football field? Why would they be on? Carefully she walked over to the field and gasped when she saw two figures, two _boys_, dancing in the middle of the football field. In the light she could barely see the earphone connected between them. Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw who was dancing.

It was Draco! And he was dancing with Potter!

Still dumbfounded she continued to watch as both dance, heads close and softly whispering to each other. And when she saw them kiss she forced herself to stay quiet and not shriek in surprise and rage. This was why Draco left her? For Harry Potter? A _boy_?

Furious she almost walked up to them and demanded to know why he had the balls to cheat on her with a boy! But another thought came to her. And she smiled maliciously.

This was it. This was her revenge and they handed to her on a silver platter. Taking out her phone she videoed them dancing and sent it to everyone on her contacts list. When the school sees this Draco will have to jump out of this moment of stupidity.

"Enjoy your moment, boys, she said. "It won't last long."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Harry smiled as he parked his father's newly repaired car in front of the school, happy that it made it to the school without stalling. It had taken Charlie and Harry awhile to completely fix the engine, and Harry suspected Sirius wanted his car back. Harry was more then happy to give the black car back to its owner.

Getting out of the car he smiled when he saw Draco get out of his, his chauffeur holding the door open as always. He and Draco had been secretly boyfriends for two weeks and both were happy about it. Draco visited every chance he got and stayed till his father called. He said Riddle had been increasing his activities and Lucius wanted Draco close. Harry understood and told Draco to be careful, and through Draco promised he would Harry couldn't help but be worried.

Draco noticed Harry watching, smiled and walked to the school as if it was a normal weekday. Harry waited for him to walk through the doors, pretending to read a text book and walked into the building. He was surprised when he was suddenly confronted by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"How could you do this to us?" demanded Ron. "How could you keep this from us?"

"Uh, excuse me?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Where you ashamed?" continued Ron. "Where you ashamed of us? Is that why you kept it secret?"

"Ron, what are you talking about?" demanded Harry.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione cuffing her boyfriend over the head. "We agreed we were going to give him time to explain."

"Explain what?"

Ginny handed him her phone. "Just press play," she said.

Harry took the phone and pressed the play button. He watched in shocked horror as the thirty second video showed him and Draco dancing and the kiss. His hand trembled so much the phone slipped out of his hands. It would have hit the pavement if Ginny hadn't caught it as it fell from his hand.

"Impossible. We were alone."

"When were you going to tell us, Harry," demanded Ron, still angry at him. "After we found out? Well, we bloody well found out so tell us!"

"Ron!" Hermione hit him over the head again, harder this time, and looked at Harry. "How long have you been going out?"

"Only three weeks, since Friday. Who sent it?"

"I got it from Dean," said Ginny. "He got it from Seamus and Seamus got it from Hannah Abbot. Where it had gone from there I don't know."

"Why would he do this?" asked Harry. "Why would he lie?"

"Who are you talking about," asked Hermione.

"Malfoy. He did this to make fun of me!"

"Why would he expose you," asked Ginny. "He'd be exposing himself?"

"He'd find a way to get out of this," said Harry through gritted teeth. "Trust me, he would find a way."

XXXXXXXX

"Draco," called Blaise running up to his friend. "I don't know how but I only got it this morning."

"Got what?" asked Draco. He was at his locker getting his books and putting away his coat. He had a strange feeling something was going on by the way the students were acting.

"Dude, you don't know?" Blaise dug into his pocket and took out his phone. "It's been going around the whole weekend."

Draco watched speechless as he and Harry danced in the football field and kiss. The spotlight illuminated everything, making it easy to tell who it was if someone walked close enough.

"That bastard!"

"I assume you mean the camera man," said Blaise taking his phone back before it was broken.

"I mean Potter! He set me up! After that rotten story about his past….!"

"Whoa, he opened up to you? Draco, that's serious."

"He played me for a fool and now he's milking it!:

"Draco, calm down and think about this…"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Draco…"

"Malfoy!"

Both look over to find Harry walking toward them, a furious look on his face and a determined stride in his step. Ron, Hermione and Ginny following behind, the girls with worried looks and Ron's as furious as Harry's.

"Potter," growled Draco. "I should have known you'd do something like this."

"I do something?" said Harry furious. "What about you? You just had to find a way to humiliate me."

"It was for me since you humiliated yourself!"

"And after I sold you y secrets…."

"Oh, you mean that story about your abusive relatives. Yeah, you had me tearing up."

"You are exactly like your father. Cold, manipulative…."

"I am nothing like my father!"

"Guys!" yelled Hermione. "Hello, public school hallway."

Harry and Draco looked around to see that all eyes were on them. Ginny and Blaise grabbed them and took them to an empty classroom.

"Okay, aside from us, you have complete privacy," said Blaise. "So continue with the yelling, just ignore us."

But both teenagers were silent. They stood apart from each other, backs turned, arms crossed and both having a defiant look on their faces.

"It's strange," said Ginny. "Aside of being complete opposites, the are the same in every way."

"We're nothing alike!" yelled Harry and Draco.

"I arrest my case."

"Well, we wouldn't be here if he didn't betray my trust," said Harry pointing at Draco.

"I betrayed you? You betrayed me!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you stayed in your world and butted out of mine!"

"You're blaming this on me!"

"All right! You're both acting like five year olds," yelled Hermione. The group looked at her in surprised. "Obviously there's a bit of a misunderstanding here.

"Misunderstanding?" said Draco. "Where do you see a misunderstanding?"

Hermione turned to her friend. "Harry, you said that Malfoy betrayed you, right?"

"Because he did," said Harry.

"I did not!" yelled Draco.

"Not finished," both quieted. "Malfoy, do you believe Harry betrayed you?"

"Yeah," said Draco if a it hesitant.

"But I didn't," said Harry in a low voice.

"And there's the misunderstanding," said Blaise. "Draco, whoever did this wanted to humiliate you."

"Why me?" asked Draco. "Why not Harry?"

"It could be to humiliate the both of you," said Ginny. "You both have enemies in school."

"Did anyone know about you and Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Just Blaise," said Draco pointing at his friend.

"I haven't told anyone," said Blaise defensively when the group looked at him.

"We didn't know till today," said Ginny. "We should follow the rumor mill."

"I think that's a excellent idea," said Hermione. "What do you think, Ron?"

But no answer came. Everyone looked around the class room to find him gone. Harry, Hermione and Ginny groaned.

"I'll talk to him later," said Hermione. "Chaos is about to start."

"Blaise and I will go down the rumor mill," said Ginny. "Hermione, you talk to Ron, and you two…." She pointed at Harry and Draco still standing apart from each other. "Make up. Now."

And the three friends left Harry and Draco alone in the classroom. Both stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Harry, I just wanted to say…."

"I'm sorry, Draco…."

Both stop mid-sentence and laughed.

"Draco, I'm sorry I thought it was you, or that you had anything to do with…."

"Harry, we're both at fault," said Draco walking to him. "I suspected you too, remember? Whoever it was wanted to humiliate us both."

"And we're not going to let him are we?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Third Malfoy rule: Don't show humiliation even if you are."

Harry looked at Draco in surprised. "There are rule to being a Malfoy?"

"A far few," said Draco. He moved closer to Harry and put his hands on Harry's waist.

"Do I have to learn them?" asked Harry leaning into Draco and looking up at him.

"Oh no," said Draco. "I like you just the way you are. In fact, you should make your own rules."

"Maybe I should. Rule Number One: Kiss my boyfriend every chance I get."

"I think I can agree on that rule," said Draco and they kissed.

XXXXXXXX

"Dean," called Ginny running toward the dark skinned boy. Dean turned to her in confusion. "Dean, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Ginny. What is it?" asked Dean.

"I need to know where you got that video you sent me."

"I got it from Seamus."

"Where did Seamus get it," asked Ginny and Dean shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him. I sent to you as soon as I got it. So it is true? Was that really Harry and Malfoy?"

But Ginny was already down the hall in search of Seamus.

Later she walked out of the school toward Blaise. She and Blaise agreed to met after school to go over possible suspects. Blaise held a small notebook and Ginny had a sheet of paper.

"How far did you get?" asked Ginny as they sat on a bench in front of the school.

"I've got seven. You?"

"Five. Not including Dean so that makes thirteen."

"Our unlucky number."

"We have to get to connect the dots," said Ginny. "We have to get to the first dot. If not then Harry and Draco…."

"Oh God, Draco!" said Blaise in realization.

"What is it?"

"If the school knows then one of the students would sent it to their parents, and our parents know everyone including…I've got to go!"

And Blaise lept off the bench and bolted to his car, slamming the door as he started it ad drove out of the school parking lot at top speed.

XXXXXXXX

Draco sat in the car nervously. He knew his father was inside waiting for him, Dobby told him so. Lucius wanted to talk to him alone about something important. Draco didn't have to guess what it was about.

'_Well, I can't put it off any longer_,' he thought, opened the door and walked into the house. The looks on the servants faces were nervous. Whatever Lucius was upset about effected the whole house. Narcissa was nowhere in sight. Handing his coat and bag to a servant he walked to his father's study. Narcissa was standing next to her husband.

"Sit, Draco," said Lucius as soon as Draco walked in, as if he was a dog in trouble for chewing one of Narcissa's shoes. Without a word Draco sat in one of the two chairs facing the desk, hands on his knees and his face set to not give anything away.

"For seventeen years, I've raised you," said Lucius in a lecture tone. "I assumed a certain point of trust would have developed because of that."

"Father…"

"What's the first rule of being a Malfoy?"

"Family above all else," said Draco solemnly. "Malfoy rule number one.

"So you agree that trust is required because we're a family?"

"Yes, but Father…."

"Then how dare you betray that trust!" yelled Lucius slamming his fist on the desk. Draco instinctively flinched. It wasn't the first time he had been on the receiving end of Lucius' rage but it still frightened him.

"I don't understand, Father. What have I done wrong?"

"We've received an e-mail an hour after you left for school," said Narcissa. "It was surprising to say the least…"

"Surprising? Narcissa, our son's a freak!"

"No I'm not, Father. I'm as normal as anyone else!" yelled Draco.

"Normal _boys_ don't kiss boys!"

"We thought you were still dating Pansy Parkinson," said Narcissa.

"That's old now, Mother. I broke up with her months ago, but you were too busy attending fashion shows and Father with his visits to Italy or Greece to notice!"

"Don't blame this on your mother, young man," said Lucius.

"So who should I blame? Not me because I'm not ashamed of who I am."

"Watch that tone, boy," warned Lucius but Draco ignored him. He stood out of the chair and looked at his father defiantly.

"No, I won't watch it!" he yelled. "For seventeen years you dumped me with nannies, tutors and so called friends while you both went of on your own separate fancies! You had me and left me like I was some merchandise you use one when you needed it, and the only time I saw you was either you were teaching me business or for some party that wasn't important to me. You don't know me!"

"I will not be talked to like that," yelled Lucius. "I put a roof over your head, clothes on your back…."

"Riddle gave you those things," said Draco. "Riddle gave you the money for his pirating off people's lives!"

"Watch your voice, boy. You'll take over the business someday and no son of mine…"

"I don't want t me a killer, Dad," yelled Draco. "I want to have my life my way!"

That set Lucius off. Shooting out of his chair he walked around his desk to his son.

"Lucius, please…."

"Stay out of this, Narcissa," said Lucius. "You've done your part, now let me do mine."

"What exactly was Mother's part?" asked Draco. "Being pregnant and giving birth to me? That was all that she was good for, wasn't it? One you had your son, you didn't need her anymore."

The next thing Draco knew he had thrown against the other chair and crashed onto the floor. His cheek throbbed from the blow Lucius gave him, his head, shoulder, and hip from the fall. Lucius had backhanded him with a closed fist. Draco glared up at Lucius with a look of pure hatred.

"Donald!" yelled Lucius and Dobby walked into the room. The butler was surprised at the state of the youngest Malfoy but quickly looked at Lucius.

"You called, Master Malfoy," he said.

"Disconnect Draco's phone and computer," ordered Lucius. "Bring them to me when you have."

"Sir?"

"Do it!"

Dobby nodded and left. Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and forced him off the floor.

"Father, what are you doing?" yelled Draco trying to throw Lucius off but the older Malfoy was the stronger of the two.

"Cell phone, now!" yelled Lucius.

"Father, let go!" yelled Draco as Lucius dug into Draco's pockets. After a minute of struggling Lucius took Draco's phone and threw it out of reach. "Father, what are you doing?"

"No phone, no computer, no way for you to call for help," said Lucius and dragged Draco out of he room.

"Father, please let me go! You can't do this!"

"I'm your father. I can do anything for you best interests. If that includes locking you up for the rest of your life, then so be it."

"Father, your acting insane! Let me go!"

Ignoring his son's cries, Lucius pulled Draco down the hall to Draco's room. Shoving Draco inside Lucius locked the door with a turn of the master key. Draco grabbed the handled and attempted to turn it, but it wouldn't. Shocked Draco took out his key and tried to put it in the lock but it wouldn't fit.

_ 'He changed the lock while I was at school. He was planning on keeping me here the whole time!'_

Draco's face drained of color as he ran to his window, unlocked the bolt and jerked the glass up, but the frame wouldn't move. Looking outside he saw the frame nailed to the sill.

'_He really locked me in_,' he thought as he looked around the room. Dobby had removed everything that Draco could use to contact the outside world except his intercom.

"Father, let me out!" he yelled banging on the door and rattling the knob. "Let me out! You can't do this to me! Mother? Mother, let me out, please! Mother!"

But both his parents didn't answer. Draco continued to pound on the door and yelled till his arm hurt, his fists were bloody and bruised and his voice was hearse. Rest his head against the door he tired to hold back the sobs that wanted to burst, but choked as it come out.

_ 'Rule number 2: A Malfoy never cries.'_

But he didn't care about that rule right then. He slide down the door till he sat on the floor and clenched his fists and bite his lower lip to keep from crying out loud. The only thing he could think about was Harry.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We're sorry. Your call cannot be completed as dial. Please try again."

Harry growled as he hung up his cell phone and glared at the offending device in his hand. It had been over a week since Draco had gone home to speak to his parents and hadn't called Harry like he said he was going to. Harry had tried calling but there was no answer, tried Draco's e-mail address but got no reply and even tried to have Blaise check on Draco but the dark skinned teenager didn't get into the front door. Lucius had shut the door as soon as Blaise mentioned visiting Draco. Every attempt at connecting had come to a halt.

Harry pounded the dashboard before starting the car and prepared to leave. Sirius wanted him back by midnight. So much for a stake out. As he drove away he saw a light on the east side flicker on, then turn off a second later. His presence had been seen and acknowledged, and Harry had a feeling it was by Draco.

Harry had spent the last three days parked on all sides of Draco's house to try and locate Draco's rooms. This was the farthest he had gotten. A figure opened the door and hurried toward the white car. Harry kept all his car lights off but he was sure that if someone looked hard enough they would see Harry's car.

"Harry Potter?" asked the man. Harry recognized him as Draco's butler and chauffeur. He handed Harry a folded piece of paper. "Master Draco wishes for you to read this at your house."

"Thanks," said Harry feel a sense of some relief. Finally, contact from Draco!

"Good luck," said the butler and hurried off. Harry tucked the letter in his pocket and with one last look at Draco's window he drove home.

XXXXXXXX

Draco closed the curtains of his windows after he watched the white car round the corner and drive out of sight. He had to remember to thank Dobby when he would bring Draco down for breakfast the next morning.

For the last week Draco had to endure the imprisonment of the house arrest his father placed him in. Lucius had spun an elaborate tale of Draco transferring to learn abroad, but by then the whole school had known someone was behind it. Since everything was legalized the school couldn't investigate into it, and Draco was forced to learn by the books Lucius brought home, which were mostly about business. Draco read the books, agreed with his father in political and business maters, and commented on his mother's dress, but he never apologized for his actions.

Draco knew what Lucius was doing, the forceful agreements, the comments on his mother and women, and the tutoring on the family business. Lucius wanted the perfect obedient son. Draco had even heard that Lucius was arranging a marriage for him, but Draco was slowly rebelling. Draco was getting out.

And when Draco saw Harry parked inconspicuously outside his window he knew his chance had come and Draco took it. Lucius had taken away all of his electronic means of communication, but Draco still had pen and paper. He called for Dobby, wrote a quick note to Harry, gave it to Dobby, and then signaled for Harry to wait. Draco watched as Dobby crossed the street, gave Harry the note and left. Draco was glad Harry felt that strongly for him. Harry wasn't going to give up on getting Draco out. With that in mind, Draco knew he'd escape soon.

XXXXXXXX

Harry parked the car in the driveway, got out and walked into the house. The kitchen light was the only light in the house and Sirius was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. He looked up as Harry walked in.

How was the stake out?" asked Sirius. "Still nothing?"

"No," said Harry. "This one was very informative."

Sirius gave Harry a confused look as Harry hurried up the stairs to his room. Closing the door he crossed the room to his bed and sat on the soft mattress. Take the letter from his pocket he smoothed out the crumpled edges. Unfolding the letter he began to read it.

_Harry, I don't know how long I have so I'll be quick. Lucius had found out about us. Who ever did this will be in a serious world of hurt when I get out. He put me under house arrest. I don't have a phone or computer. I do however have Dobby, my butler and chauffeur. He's sympathetic top us and is willing to help. _

_ Get me out of here, Harry. I love you, D._

Harry red the letter again with a smile. Even after all that Lucius could not keep them apart. Draco still loved him, and still able to keep his temper in check even when angry. Even angered Draco was calm and collected, which was another thing Harry loved about Draco.

Carefully folding the note he placed it in the drawer of his nightstand. Harry rested his elbows on his knees, folded his hands and rested his chin on his fists to think. To get into the Malfoy manor he needed to know the houses layout, security codes and have an opportunity. For that he needed someone who would know all about those things. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Ginny, do you have Zabini's number?"

_"How would you know if I have Zabini's number?"_ asked Ginny.

"I saw you two at the Valentine's Day dance. I'm not that dumb."

Ginny paused on the other end and Harry guessed she was getting over the embarrassment.

"Don't tell Ron," she said. "He's still angry that you and Malfoy are dating. If he found out I'm dating Blaise he'd flip."

"I'm not going tot ell him, you are. Just give me his number. I need to talk to him."

"About what?"

Harry grinned in a way that would have made Draco proud if he had been in the room.

"I'm busting Draco out."

XXXXXXXX

"You want to bust Malfoy out of his house?" asked Hermione in surprise. "That's criminal!"

"And you busting me out of the Dursley's wasn't?" asked Harry. They were seated around his room, Harry at his desk, Ginny and Blaise on his bed, and Hermione on the floor, a pillow under her for her to sit on.

"That's different," she said. "You weren't supposed to be there."

"And Draco can't stay there!" said Harry, angrily.

"But we could tell Sirius, get an investigation…"

"Lucius already planned for that," said Blaise. "When the police want to investigate under Agent Black's Lucius would have already stashed Draco somewhere, clothes and toiletries gone to make it look like he did leave to study abroad."

"He's keeping Malfoy there against his will," said Ginny. "No one, not even Malfoy, deserves that. But Lucius does parental rights. It won't be easy to get him out."

"You'll help me?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Hermione. "I hate seeing you so depressed and if you don't snap out of it soon, I'll go crazy."

Harry walked up to Hermione and hugged her. Harry remembered when he and Ron first met her, she had a bigger attitude when it came to knowing anything and argued with everything they did. It was only when Ron and Harry stood up for her when a bully was pushing her around that they figured out them made a good team. The bully got expelled and they were friends ever since.

"Careful or I'll have tot ell Draco you're cheating on him," said Zabini with a smirk. Harry and Hermione laughed as they drew apart. "Back to business?"

"Right," said Harry sitting down next to Hermione. "What do you got?"

"Draco's house is like fort Knox with furniture," said Zabini. "Alarms security cameras, security guards and attack dogs if you believe it. Thanks to Draco's info we have an inside man. That's a step up from what we had before."

"We'll need someone good with picking locks and computers," said Ginny.

"That's where I come in," said a voice an they turned to see Ron standing in the door way.

"Ron,' said Hermione in surprise.

"Why are you here, Ron," asked Harry carefully.

"I don't like the fact you're dating Malfoy," said Ron walking in. "But I can't stop you."

Harry smiled and shook Ron's held out hand.

"Weird not having you around," said Harry. Ron smiled.

"Better believe it."

"So when do we start?" asked Harry,

"Tomorrow," said Zabini. "But first, Gin and I have someone we need to talk to."

The three other friends looked in confusion as Ginny and Zabini glanced a knowing smile.

XXXXXXXX

Pansy hummed as she finished her hair in the mirror hanging on her locker door and smiled. After much times, patience and bribery she had finally got permission from Lucius to see Draco. Her plan was working better then she thought, granted Draco being under house arrest wasn't part of it, but it was better then him hanging around Harry Potter.

Pansy continued to hum as she closed the locker door and walked down the hall. She was going to visit Draco tomorrow, Lucius and Narcissa had a social gathering to got o, and was still deciding between the blue or the yellow dress.

She felt herself be grabbed and tried to scream for help, but a hand was placed over her mouth to prevent her from making any sound. She was pulled inside a room, heard the door close and was shoved a chair. into the only thing that kept the chair from tipping was the wall behind her and her head connected to it.

"Ow! What the hell…"

"Stay away from Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," said a voice in the dark.

"Who are you?" asked Pansy angrily. "What do you want?"

"We told you what we want," said a new voice. "Stay away from Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

"Why should I? I haven't done anything to them!"

"Yes, you have," said the first voice. "And you know it. This is the price you paid for it. You are not to speak, write or even look at them. If you do, you'll regret it."

Pansy scoffed. "Oh, what are you going to do?"

The light from a cell phone flashed in her face and she blinked before she looked. What Pansy saw made her face pale. It was a picture of her with Nott, then Montague and Flint, every person she had slept with, even Daphne Greengrass. A slid show of her sex life.

"Where did you get those?" asked Pansy.

"Really should hide your movies better, or not make them at all. Instead of blackmailing them, we're blacking you."

"And you said the only one for you is Malfoy," said the second voice.

"He wouldn't do anything with me!" she yelled. "We wore together for seven years and he wouldn't do anything!"

"You didn't care anyway," said the second voice. "All you cared about was Malfoy's social standing and money."

Pansy looked down and refused to answer.

"Stay away from Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," said the first voice in her ear. "Or everyone will know how much of a slot you really are and we will hurt you till your dying day."

Pansy felt herself be grabbed again and shoved out of the door. It closing behind her. Still shaking she ran down the as fast as she could.

Back in the janitors closet Blaise turned the light on and smiled at Ginny.

"What did you say to her?' he asked.

"You don't want to know," she said smiling.

XXXXXXXX

Dobby smiled as he walked into the security room and handed a cup of coffee to the guard station there.

"How's it looking Lars," he asked.

"That white car's back," said Lars picking up the coffee. "I still think I should go out there and scare him off."

"Mr. Malfoy says that he isn't trespassing, he can stay there as long as he isn't hurting nothing," said Dobby. "I'm heading out. Enjoy the coffee,"

"Yeah."

Dobby left the room with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this'll work," asked Ron sitting in the car.

"We got the plan down, Dobby told u when the Malfoy's are gone and the guard will be drugged," said Harry. "All you have to do is switch off the main power and pick the locks."

"What about the back up generator," asked Ron. "Most of these buildings have them."

"Mr. Dobby has disconnected them as well," said Hermione.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Ron.

Even as Ron said that a curtain opened and a single candle flickered in the window.

"That," said Harry and lifted his short wave radio. "All right, Ginny.. You and Zabini do your part."

"Wish it was a bigger part," said Ginny. "We'll met you down the road."

"Just make sure you're seen," said Harry,

"Will do. Go get your man, Harry."

On the other side of the house a pair of headlights turned and Harry's white car drove away, making sure to pass the security cameras. The car drove out sight and Harry prayed the plan would work.

"How long?" asked Ron.

"Not long," said Hermione.

"Not long" turned out to be twenty minutes before a second candle appeared in the window and the trio crossed the street, keeping to the shadows in their dark clothes. After scaling the fence they crossed the yard to the side of the house. There was a small window hidden in the bushes, Harry pushed it and was relieved to find it unlocked.

"Just like Dobby said," he said. All of them climbed into the basement, grateful to the sturdy crates Dobby placed under the window. "All right. Ron, kill the lights."

Ron nodded and went to the main breaker. After picking the lock he switched off all the power, took out his army knife and cut the main power line. Hermione walked up the stairs after their eyes adjusted and checked the area.

"Clear," she said and they hurried up to the kitchen. They hurried past the kitchen into the dining room. Walking pas the security office Harry glanced inside and found the guard dead asleep thanks to the sedative Dobby slipped in the coffee.

"Draco's room is on the second floor on the west side," said Harry. "His room is locked with no way out except the way we came."

Ron and Hermione nodded and they hurried up they stairs. They didn't pass any servants. The only people in the house were Dobby, Draco and the sleeping guard.

"Draco?" called Harry at the first door they came to. When there was no reply they moved to the next door. At the third Harry called again. "Draco?"

"Harry!" came a reply. "Harry, you came!"

"Of course I came, you git," said Harry already starting to pick the lock. "Or did you think I would leave you here to rot?"

"Haven't lost your charm have you?" Harry smiled when he heard the amusement in Draco's voice. "How did you get in here?"

"Save that for later." Harry's smile grew when he heard a soft click. "Gotcha." And he threw open the door and was wrapped in Draco's arms the next second. Harry returned the hug.

"Oh God, Harry, I thought I'd never see you again," said Draco in Harry's ear. "But I never gave up."

"Neither did I," said Harry and he kissed Draco. Draco returned the kissed with a laugh.

"Come on, guys, we need to go and I'm about to lose my supper watching you," said Ron, Harry and Draco pulled back, both grinning.

"Right," said Harry and turned to Draco. "Get packing, one bag only. We only have a few minutes."

Draco nodded and went back in his room to pack. Harry and the others helped. They packed one bag of clothes and grabbed his school bag before heading out. They had just pasted Lucius' study when Draco ran inside.

"Draco, what are you doing?" called Harry.

"Getting my stuff back," said Draco. He went to a drawer, tugged it and growled when he found it locked. Harry walked up, took out a dented paper clip and effortlessly picked the lock. Inside was a mobile phone and a laptop. Draco grabbed them, put the phone in his pocket and stuffed the laptop in his schoolbag.

"Let's go," he said and they left. A few minutes later they were out of the manor and heading down the road to Harry's parked car next to a dark one. The door flew opened and Blaise and Ginny got out.

"Blaise?" said Draco in surprise. "Weaseltre?"

"Glad to see you out of there, buddy," said Blaise. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"But right now we have to move," said Harry. "We ain't out of the woods yet."

Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Hermione nodded and Blaise went to his black car while Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to Ol'Red. Harry saw Ginny and Blaise give each other one last Glance before leaving. Harry turned to open the door but a hand on his stopped him. He looked up to see Draco watching him with a far away look.

"You didn't have to," said Draco. "You could have left me there."

"You got me away from my relatives. You didn't have to then, and besides I wanted to."

"Why?"

Harry softly smiled at him, reached up and covered Draco's cheek.

"Because I love you."

Draco smiled, leaned forward and kissed Harry. Harry returned it. This time they didn't let anything stop them. They held each other close and Draco backed Harry against the car. Harry moaned from the force and the heat coming from in him. He could feel himself getting very aroused by Draco's kiss.

"Draco," said Harry softly, trying to catch his breathe. "Draco, we have to go before you're found gone."

Draco nodded with a reluctant sigh, "All right, let's go home."

Harry smiled and got in the car. Draco got in the passenger side and they drove away.

XXXXXXXX

Dobby smiled as he watched the four shadows creep out of the manor grounds and disappear. He had no doubt in his mind that this would be the last time he saw those four, and he couldn't be happier.

Walking into Lucius' study he reached into his jacket pocket, took out a piece of paper and placed it on the desk. He didn't need to look at it to know what it read as he walked out of the room, down the hall and out of the manor not looking back

_Drive your own damn car! Signed Donald_

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry woke early as usual to cook breakfast for Sirius and now Draco. After breaking Draco out of the manor Harry put Draco up in the guest bedroom, both falling asleep in their respected bed almost immediately after lying down. Draco had been too anxious at the manor to sleep at night, only catching a few hours naps after Lucius when to work. He confessed to Harry that he was scared that Lucius would hurt him in his sleep. Only after Harry set the security alarm did Draco relax.

Harry yawned as he walked into the kitchen and found Sirius sitting at the table.

"You've got some explaining to do," said Sirius.

"What about," asked Harry going to the counter to make a bowl of cereal.

"The teenage boy sleeping in the guest room," said Sirius. Harry paused as he poured his cereal and set the box down.

"How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me." Sirius leaned against the chair and crossed his arms. "It said that you were sneaking out at two thirty in the morning."

"Oh." Harry finished making his cereal. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"What the hell were you thinking?" said Sirius giving Harry an angry look. "Do you realize the trouble you've caused?"

"What did you expect me to do? Just leave him there as a prisoner?"

"To resort to kidnapping…"

"Can't kidnap the someone who came willingly. Draco had every intention of never going back there."

"My job was a federal agent makes me take Draco back to his parents," said Sirius.

"What about your duty as my godfather?"

Sirius sighed and looked away. Harry knew what his godfather was thinking. Sirius had no legal right to keep Draco from his parents. There was no physical abuse and he hadn't been in any danger, so reasons to keep him away were slim.

"I'll call Tonks," he said. "If he want to run away, he should at least stay with a relative. When Lucius arrives, and he will, we'll have to have a hearing if the judges say so. And you'll have community service, young man."

"Yes, sir," said Harry with a smile and started eating his cereal.

Sirius had long left for work and Harry was sitting in the living room watching a movie when Draco walked down. He wore a plain nightshirt and plaid night pants. His blonde hair was slightly tasseled from his sleep and he yawned widely.

"What are you doing here," he asked as he walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.

"I live here," said Harry with a smile.

"I meant why are you not at school?"

"Sirius let me stay home to continue to be your bodyguard, as he put it," said Harry smiling at Draco. Draco smiled back and settled against Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and held him close.

"I've missed you," said Draco and chuckled. "Can't believe I actually said that. Been hating you for seven years and over a span of a month I found myself falling in love without, and missing you."

"Stranger things have happened," said Harry and Draco looked at him curiously.

"Like what?"

Harry paused for a moment before answering,. "Trust me, stranger things have happened."

Draco chuckled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"You're not going to cry are you?" asked Harry looking down at his boyfriend. Draco hit him firmly in the side.

"Malfoy's don't cry."

"Oh, right," said Harry sarcastically. "Of course." Harry smiled at him. "That sounds like a rule."

"It is. One of many rules on being a Malfoy."

"How many are there?"

"There are more rules to being a Malfoy then days in the year," said Draco.

"Sounds reassuring."

Draco didn't say anything. He just took a deep breath and turned to e\watch the movie.

XXXXXXXX

"Tonks, I need to speak to you," said Sirius as he walked into the department.

"Not before the chief speaks to you," said Tonks. "He got an interesting call an hour ago."

"And this concerns me how?" asked Sirius making to throw his coat in the general order of his desk. Remus caught it and put it on the back of the chair.

"Black, in here, now," said Kingsley. Sirius looked at his friends curiously before walking to Kingsley's office

"Sir?"

"I just got an interesting phone call," said Kingsley. " From Lucius Malfoy."

"Riddle's right hand man? What did he want from us?"

"Apparently his son disappeared last night," said Kingsley. "He believes your godson was behind it."

"Why would he suspect Harry of kidnapping his son?"

Kingsley tapped into his computer and turned the monitor toward Sirius. It showed Harry and Draco dancing in the high school stadium, holding each other close and kissing. Kingsley watched Sirius carefully but the agent's face is unchanged.

"You know," said Kingsley.

"Yes," said Sirius.

"How long?"

"A few weeks. According to Harry it just happened and decided to go through with it."

"Lucius sent this as evidence," said Kingsley.

"I find it hard to believe that two boys dancing is evidence of foul play," said Sirius with his hands in his pockets.

"That's what I said," said Kingsley turning off the monitor. "Our informant fell in love with the bodyguard. Can't say that hasn't happened." He glared up at Sirius who shifted slightly on his feet.

"What's Lucius saying?"

"That Harry broke in their house and kidnapped Draco, but without evidence we can't prove it."

"Draco mentioned his home had security systems, lasers and all that."

"Black for ten minutes. Recorded nothing." Kingsley looked at Sirius with a knowing expression.

"But…"

"But when the police investigated they found a suit case and clothes missing. We have reason to believe he took cash as well."

"So Draco ran away and Lucius is blaming Harry," said Sirius. "All because of a video? Sounds crazy, sir."

"Black, did Harry help young Malfoy run away?" asked Kingsley in a serious tone. Sirius looked back without blinking.

"I honestly cannot say," he said. Kingsley looked at him for a minute before turning to his monitor.

"You're dismissed."

Sirius nodded and left the room. Walking to his desk he found Remus and Tonks waiting for him. He gave them a smile as he walked up, sat down and logged onto his computer.

"That that's off the record, where's Draco Malfoy?" asked Remus looked down at his old friend.

"Off the record?" asked Sirius and Remus nodded. "He's with Harry. I need him to stay with you guys for a while."

"Why?" asked Tonks. Sirius smiled up at her. "Me?"

"If he stays with family, Draco hasn't really ran away or been kidnapped, has he?"

"Good point," said Remus. "But what if Lucius demands him back?"

"That's what a hearing's for."

"Great," said Tonks. "It's Harry's hearing all over again."

"I don't write law," said Sirius. "I just enforce it."

"While secretly going around it," said Remus.

"Just doing what's right," said Sirius. "Isn't that our job?"

Tonks and Remus gave him a smile.

"Sure is," said Tonks.

XXXXXXXX

Harry was working on his homework when a persistent knocking interrupted him. Walking up to the front door he opened it to find Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Hermione standing on his front porch.

"How is he?" asked Blaise.

"He's fine," said Harry. "He's in the kitchen making dinner."

"He cooks?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Yes."

"What did Sirius say?" asked Ginny as they walked in. Harry closed the door behind them.

"He too it well," said Harry walking back to the living room. Blaise went in the kitchen to see Draco. "He left to set up a place for Draco."

"Why can't he stay here?" asked Ginny.

"Because this'll be the first place Lucius would look," said Draco walking in the living. "Why he hasn't already is a mystery to me."

"I just hope he stays away," said Harry as Draco sat next to him.

"If Malfoy's not going to give me grief, I don't care if he stays," said Ron.

"But giving you grief is half the fun," said Draco smiling. Blaise had to cover a laugh as Ron glared at Draco. Harry gave Draco a look and the blonde smiled at him. "I'm making chicken Alfredo. Anyone want to stay for dinner?"

"Yes!" said four voices.

XXXXXXXX

Sirius came home late that night. He was reviewing the report that Draco had given them, hoping to find a clue to Riddles next shipment, but so far nothing.

Walking in the house he found Harry and Draco watching a show filmed in Britain. He knew the show well, watching it with Harry when he was able to. It was a good show, funny, time-travel, aliens and new planets. Harry never missed an episode.

"How's it going," he asked.

"Rerun," said Harry. "But it's still a good one."

"Ain't they all?" said Sirius with a smile. "Any food left for me? I'm starving."

"In the fridge."

"How'd it go?" asked Draco nervously as Sirius went to the kitchen.

"Daddy dearest is accusing Harry of kidnapping you. Wants a full blown investigation."

"Except for Ron, Hermione Ginny and Zabini, no one's been here all day," said Harry.

"Kingsley managed to hold the investigation for a day or so, standard wait during for a missing person."

"But I'm not missing," said Draco. "I ran away.""

"They're still going to have an investigation," said Sirius. "I've talked to Tonks and Remus. They're going to take you in?"

"You're going to let me stay with my cousin?"

"It's either that or have Harry arrested for kidnapping."

Draco looked over at Harry in thought. Harry didn't have to guess what his boyfriend was thinking about. Draco hadn't got on the right foot with Tonks and was reluctant to stay with her and Remus, but he didn't want Harry to get in trouble.

"When do I leave?"

"I'll call Remus and Tonks," said Sirius as he phone rang. He groaned. "And I just got a break."

He walked off to answer it. Harry looked over at Draco and smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said and taking Draco's hand he lead him up the stairs. Draco was surprised when Harry stopped in front of the locked door.

"Harry why are we here?" asked Draco.

"Like I said, I have something to show you." And Harry opened the door.

Inside were shelves and shelves of books and videos, all American Western. On the walls were pictures of famous western actors and in a corner was a custom made cowboy outfit, complete with chaps, lasso and snake skin boots, next to it a stand with a saddle, blanket and bridal. On the wall beside the costume were pictures of Sirius, Remus and Harry's parents dressed on cowboy outfits. They stood outside the famous American town, Tombstone. There was a television and player set against a corner and a chair in front of it to watch the moves.

James Potter had been an admirer of American Western since childhood and collected every book and movie on the genre. James' friends and family also contributed to the collection, making it quite extensive. Upon moving with Sirius, Harry continued the collection.

Sighing Harry went to a table against the wall and looked at the objects there. There was an authentic Native American arrowhead, a hat, gloves, bolo tie, belt with a bronco buckle on it, sheriff star, and pictures. One was of James and Lily at an actual rodeo they visited for their second honeymoon, of when they visited the Alamo, and the last was of one year old Harry dressed in a baby cowboy outfit and sitting on a rocking horse. The last item on the table was a wooden box. Harry opened it to reveal the 9mm six chambered Colt revolver, also known as the Peacemaker. Sirius once said the James liked to call it the Patronus, or Protector since James had taken Latin when he was younger.

Harry reached up and grasped the bullet pendant through his shirt. It was with this gun Lily shot Tom Riddle with, and it was with the same bullet Harry wore around his neck.

Draco looked in surprise at the mass of books, movies and music. He picked up a picture of James and Lily and ran his finger on the edge.

"I've never shown anyone this, not even my friends. Not even Sirius. This one of the things few things I have that connects me to my parents." Harry took the picture of Draco and held it gently for a moment before putting it back. "This is my Library. "

"Why are you showing me this?" asked Draco.

Harry shrugged. "A lot of reasons," he said. "But mostly because it felt right." Both were silent for a moment till Harry spoke again. "Draco, what you're doing, spying on Riddle, getting information to Sirius and the feds, and running from your father, that was a very brave thing."

"Not like you," said Draco. "You've hunted Riddle down for years. What I do isn't something like you thing."

"What I do is vengeance, not bravery," said Harry. "I do it because what he done is wrong and to avenge my parents." He reached up and touched Draco's cheek. "I'm proud of you."

Draco leaned into Harry's touch and took Harry's hand in his, running his thumb on the back of it. The question between them didn't need to be spoken.

"Do you want to," asked Draco in a husky voice.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Have you ever…."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The tone and look on Harry's face told Draco enough. Reaching up to the back of Harry's head Draco kissed him, putting all his passion and love into it.

"I'll be gentle then," said Draco and kissed Harry again. Harry moan into it and pressed himself against Draco, making both of them moan.

"I love you, Harry," said Draco sometime later as Harry wrapped his arm around him and Draco laid on his shoulder. The covers were warm over them and Draco smiled at the reason why they were.

"You too," said Harry and closed his eyes with content. He was about to sleep when he felt Draco finger the bullet scar. "What is it?"

"You took a bullet for me," said Draco. "I don't know anyone who would have done that."

"I would do it again," said Harry running his fingers in Draco's hair. Both were quiet for a long moment before Draco spoke again.

"And if you did? What then?"

"Then I'd die a happy man."

Draco looked down at him. "But what about me? What would I do?"

Harry reached up and cupped Draco's cheek. "You'll do what everyone else does. Live, move on and remember." Pulling Draco's head down he kissed the blonde's forehead. "But I'm not dead and don't plan to be for a very long time."

"I'll hold you to that, Potter," said Draco with a smirk and leaned down to kiss Harry. Harry returned it.

XXXXXXXX

Harry woke with a start the next morning and looked up to see Sirius looking down at him with a serious face. Beside him Draco stirred in his sleep.

"Sirius?"

"Tonks is coming to pick Malfoy up. Wake him and get dressed. We've got work to do." And Sirius headed to the door.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius looked back when he reached the door. "Lucius has pressed charges. In one hour Kingsley coming to arrest you."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco spent the next couple days talking to officers, councilors and investigators on why he ran from his father's house. The continuing stream of question gave Draco a head ache till he and Tonks threw the investigators out after asking his personal relation with Harry. Kinglsey had let Harry go a few hours after the investigation as there was no evidence to prove he had kidnapped Draco.

School and Harry was his only solace. All the members of his old friend refused to speak to him. Everyone except Blaise. He was the only on of his childhood friends who still talked to him, through Draco thought it was also Blaise's association with Ginny Weasley then just Draco's friendship that kept Blaise visiting him.

Pansy tried more then once to talk to Draco but a look from Blaise and Harry kept her away and that Draco didn't want to talk to her. Pansy obsession with Draco severed his relationship with Harry and put Draco at risk when Lucius discovered the truth. It had started with her.

"I know your mad at her but couldn't you talk to her?" asked Blaise during a study session "We have been friends since we were kids. You could give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"No," said Draco turning a page in his history book.

"Come on, Draco…."

"No, Blaise." Draco looked up at his friend with a serious face. "That girl threw me to the sharks. I don't know about you, but that's the biggest sign of betrayal I know of. "

"I'm not saying you should forgive her. Just talk to her. Find out why she did it."

"I know why she did it!" said Draco with a glare. A few students turned their heads to look at them and Draco gave them the same glare. Since Draco's return very few people talked to him. Unsurprising Snape was one of the few faculty members that still talked to him. Only Harry's circle of friends would ever come near him, through with some reluctance.

"All right, go back to your books, you lot," said Blaise and the students went back to reading their books. Blaise turned back to Draco. "I haven't forgotten. And I haven't forgiven her either, but I still say you should talk to her. "

"I'll think about it," said Draco giving up on his book and walked out. The stares of the students that followed him out felt like a laser sight on a gun. He really had no plan to talk to Pansy. It was her fault his plans had gone downhill and he could no longer spy on Riddle for the government.

He gasped when a hand clamped on his mouth and he was pulled into a room. The door shut and the room was dark.

"What the…."

"Hush, it's me!" Draco turned on he light and turned to see Harry's smiling face. He wore the glasses Draco thought he looked cute in. "Hey, Drake."

"Dra-co, Harry," said Draco wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "But you can get away with "Drake" in private."

"Then it's a good thing we're alone," said Harry wrapping his arm around Draco and gave him a small kiss. "Hope I didn't scare you."

"You did scare me!" Harry began laughing and Draco hit his arm. "It not funny!"

"I'd say it is," said Harry and kissed Draco. Draco sopped hitting Harry and kissed him back.

Running his tongue on Draco's bottom lip Draco opened his mouth for Harry, gently exploring each other's mouths as they kissed. Soon they were tugging at each other's clothes.

"Harry we're in a janitor's closet," said Draco as Harry kissed down his neck.

"Ron and Hermione do it all the time," said Harry. Draco groaned.

"Now that's a major turn off," he said. "I haven't seen you all week and you choose now to visit me?"

"Sirius said that wasn't a good idea for me to see you for a while after school. So I'm not breaking the rules."

"Punk," said Draco with a smile. Harry smiled back. He leaned down and kissed Draco again. Draco groaned as Harry's down slid down Draco's back and stopped on his butt cheek.

"Harry," moaned Draco as Harry kissed down his neck.

"Surely you won't say no to a quickie?" asked Harry. Draco moaned at the thought but more to Harry unzipping his pants. 'I know you have some built up energy to release."

Harry pressed a hand on Draco's still covered erection and Draco moaned.

"So embarrassing, having to have a quickie in a closet," said Draco. He gasped when his pants dropped and Harry took his cock in his hand.

"Then I'll be quick," said Harry with a grin and Draco gasped when Harry's mouth engulfed him.

"God, Harry!"

Harry hummed and Draco gasped, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Harry had learned alot from the short time they had together. It wasn't long till Draco came and he clutched onto the shelf behind him to keep himself steady.

"That should hold you off for a while," said Harry holding Draco in his arms. Draco reached up and pulled Harry down to give him a hard kiss, groaning when he tasted himself in Harry's mouth. Harry gave a different kind of groan when the bell rang.

"Duty calls," said Draco after the pulled apart. Harry could hear a note of annoyance in his voice.

"The hearing?" asked Harry and Draco nodded. "You scared? The great Draco Malfoy scared? Ow!"

"Of course I'm scared," said Draco crossing his arms. His hand still stung from hitting Harry. His muscles were tougher then they looked. "I'm scared that Lucius is going to take me back."

'Then I'll take you back," said Harry pulling Draco back into a hug. "Permanently."

"Lucius is very stubborn."

"Now I know where you got it." Harry hid a laugh as Draco hit him again. "And I'm stubborn too. You're staying with me."

Draco sighed and leaned against Harry's chest. "I love you."

"You too," said Harry. He say the slight flicker of disappointment when Harry returned the statement. Harry gently placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you in Chemistry and I'll drive you to the courthouse," said Harry.

"But if I get away from Lucius, who'll spy on Riddle?" asked Draco.

"Sirius reconnected with an old source, a member of Riddle's circle. He'll be giving us information now."

"How old is this friend?"

"Since before I was born." Harry smiled and gave Draco small kiss. "I'll see you later."

Draco pulled his down for another kiss and both walked out of the closet.\, discreetly mingling with the crowd of students. In Chemistry Harry and Draco sat together surrounded by their friends. After saying good-bye for the day to their friends Draco and Harry drove to the court house.

"If Lucius goes on about being a responsible parent, I'll tell the judge about his and Narcissa's three month trips to England when I was seven and my only caretaker was Dobby," said Draco with his arms crossed.

"You know you shouldn't be telling me about this," said Harry with a smile. "I could be questioned."

"Then don't answer," said Draco smiling back. "Tonks won't be there. She and Remus are going to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Tonks had been sick recently. She hardly eats and when she does she stuffs her face."

"Tonks has an excellent immune system. It's not like her to get sick."

"Which is why she's in the hospital," said Draco.

They pulled in the courts parking lot and walked in toward the courtroom. Standing in front of the judge's door was Sirius waiting for them to arrive. He smiled as he looked up and saw the two walk toward him.

"Good to see you again, Draco," he said giving the boy a pat on the back in greeting. "You wouldn't believe it but this rascals had been moaning since I said he couldn't see you after school."

Draco chuckle as he looked at the "rascal" "Oh, I'll believe it," he said. Harry smiled at him and Draco smiled back.

"The judge is fair but he takes his job seriously," said Sirius. "Just tell him what happened and he'll give you judgment. He respects truth more then anything."

Draco nodded taking the information in. he was still scared about the hearing but knowing that Harry and Sirius were here to back him up was comforting. Tonks and Remus wished him well when he was heading out for school that morning. Even Blaise Ginny and Hermione wished him luck after school. Ron just nodded his reluctantly but it gave him a bit of hope.

"Draco, can I speak with you," asked Sirius. Draco nodded and smiled at Harry.

"I'll be over there," said Harry nodding to a bench. He walked over and sat down. Sirius led Draco down the hall bit but still within sight of Harry.

"I just want to say it was a very brave thing you did. With your spying on your father, and through him Riddle. Even Harry's proud of you." Both grinned at the boy who was sitting on the bench, feet outstretched and hands under his head for support, eyes closed. He was nodding his head to music only he could hear. "He's just too tough to say so."

"I know," said Draco smiling.

"Draco, this wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you," said Sirius. "In the time Harry spent with you, he's changed. He was a cold shel before, after Cedric's death. But now I've never seen him happier, not since he was a baby. Not since James and Lily were killed.

"I didn't do anything," said Draco. "I was his enemy at first, then we got to know each other. I didn't do anything special. I was just….there."

"Exactly. You were there. You were a person that didn't pity him because he was an orphan and hat bastard relatives. You didn't try to cuddle him when Cedric died. You were there."

Draco didn't say anything, not really grazing what Sirius was talking about. Before Draco could ask what he meant the door's opened and a man walked out.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Over here," said Sirius and smiled at Draco. "Go get'em, tiger."

Draco nodded and walked toward the door. Harry stood and went to him. He put his hands on Draco's shoulder and smiled at him.

"You'll be fine," he said. Draco smiled at him.

"With you around, I will be," said Draco. With a pat from Harry Draco walked into the room. The room was empty except for Lucius, Narcissa and a red haired woman on Draco's side that he could only guess was his representation.

"Amelia Bones," she said holding out her hand to Draco. "Harry told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope," said Draco shaking her hand.

"He said you were the biggest git he ever met." Both laughed. It sounded like Harry would introduce Draco that way.

"I hope we'll win this case," said Draco.

"One thing I always tell my clients. Hope comes before the victory. We will win this case."

Draco smiled at her and turned to Lucius and Narcissa. Both looked at him disapprovingly but Draco ignored their look and turned back to Amelia.

"All rise for Judge Crouch," said the Bailiff. All rose and the judge walked in.

"Sit," he said after he sat down. "What have we got?"

"Your honor, Draco Malfoy wishes to emancipate himself from his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," said Amelia.

"Your reasons for this, young Mr. Malfoy," asked the judge looking at Draco. Draco stood.

"Your honor, my reasons are because my father is trying to control me. He placed me under house arrest. I ran to have my freedom. I wasn't kidnapped."

"Yes, I heard that in the interview with your attorney. Your reason for keeping your son under house arrest, Mr. Malfoy?" he looked at Lucius this time.

"I did not place him under house arrest," said Lucius. "I was merely punishing him for disobeying me."

"Excuse me, sir," said Amelia. "But according to Draco's side of the story Lucius Malfoy placed my client under house arrest because he discovered Draco's choices of association with a group of kid not as privileged as he was and tried to force control over him."

"Do you have proof of this," asked the judge.

"Your honor, excuse me, but Ms. Bones' assumption sounds more like a hate crime then a father trying to protect his son," said Fudge.

"It's still evidence," said Crouch. "Bring it forward."

Bones picked up a laptop and connected it to a large screen TV. They watched the scene of Draco and Harry dancing and kissing. Draco glassed at his parents. Narcissa was pale with shame and Lucius red with anger and disgust.

"Turn the damn thing off!" yelled Lucius.

"What does this have to do with Draco wish to emancipate himself from his loving parents," asked Fudge almost innocently. Bone gave him a tight smile.

"Didn't you know, Mr. Fudge? Your client is an open homophobe. And upon learning his son's orientation he lost it. He kept Draco away from the world and his boyfriend." Bone's turned to Crouch. "Lucius Malfoy kept his son from socializing with his friends and classmates because if his phobia."

"This is indecent," said Fudge. "This has nothing to do with Draco Malfoy's kidnapping."

"According to his statement Draco ran away," said Crouch. "How do you explain that?"

"Harry Potter is a thug. He has a record and ran away from his guardians," said Fudge.

"Excuse me, your honor, but Harry Potter has nothing to do with this hearing," said Bones.

"Agreed," said Crouch.

"Excuse me, your honor, can I speak," asked Draco standing. Crouch nodded. "Your honor, as much as I should I hold no hatred toward to my father for what he did to me." He glanced at Lucius who had a satisfied smirk till Draco turned back to Crouch. "Nor do I love him." Out of the corner of his eye Draco say Lucius' mouth drop. "What he did to me was inexcusable and an attempt to control my own life.

"Your honor, a father should love his son despite his faults, not disassemble him and reshape him into the son he wants. Lucius attempted to do that with me. If you say I'm old enough to take care of myself, I will live with my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, and her husband Remus Lupin. They're family and they'll take m in."

Narcissa sniffed at the mention of Tonks and Remus. Draco didn't even glance at them. Crouch looked between Lucius' smiling superior look to Draco's pleading gaze.

"This seems to me to look more like a family argument then an emancipation hearing or whether Draco was kidnapped or ran away, and since Draco is old enough to press charges and hasn't I conclude he indeed ran away. I also see he is old enough tot take care of himself, provided he stay in a relation home. Hearing adjourned.

Draco grinned triumphantly as Crouch pounded the gavel.

TBC

.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Salute," said Sirius and all raised their glasses and clicked them together. "To Draco Malfoy, who's too stubborn for his own good."

"Sirius," hissed Harry as everyone chuckled. Even Draco had a smile on his face.

"Well, he is stubborn," said Sirius.

"It's all right, Harry," said Draco. "I am stubborn. It's part of my vanity. And you know how vane I am."

"To Draco," said Sirius lifting his glass.

"To Draco," said everyone and clicked glasses. Harry smiled at Draco beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sirius, Harry, Molly and Arthur, Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Hermione were sitting around Sirius' living room, all with glasses of fruit juice. Molly wouldn't let them drink anything alcoholic congratulating Draco's freedom from his parents. Draco had been amazed that the Weasley's had came but he guessed Harry persuaded Ron into it.

Molly had an arrangement of food for Draco's celebration, making everything from salad to glazed ham. They had soda, fruit juice and Sirius stashed a case of beer for the adults.

"Thanks you everyone," said Draco smiling at the group. "I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thanks to you, I have a place to stay and people who care about me."

"Suck up," said Ron and everyone laughed, even Draco. Harry punched Ron in the arm hard enough to prove a point and soft enough to be friendly. The party went off like any other. Through Harry and Sirius had it planned Draco played the good host and mingled among the guests. He kept his quips to Ron down to a minimum but only for Harry. Draco never saw what Harry did in Ron as a friend but he was trying to get along with the redhead, and with Hermione on his arm Ron had no choice but to be civil with Draco. So far no punches had been thrown.

"Hey, cuz, how're you doing?" asked Tonks walks up to Draco with a smile that seemed to glow. Draco smiles back at her.

"I'm doing fine," said Draco. "I somehow managed to make a good appearance."

He gestured to his clothes. Right after the trail Lucius had locked Draco out of the home. There was no way he could get to his things, but he didn't care. Hr was leaving that life behind. He was now wearing clothes given to him by Molly and Draco was polite in receiving them, but inwardly disgusted in wearing tacky hand-me-downs. But if there was one thing he learned form Harry it was to use what you were given. The only thing he did take back from his old life was his money in his bank accounts. He too out everything from his parents joined account and put it in a separate one for later use.

"You looks mart," said Tonks plucking the light blue shirt Draco wore. "Very nice."

"Thank you," said Draco and looked up at his cousin. "But what about you? Are you all right?"

Tonks looked at him surprised. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're…well, you're glowing!"

Tonks face went red and she ducked her face to hide it. "You can tell?"

"Tell what?"

Tonks smiled. "Remus and I found out last week."

"Found out what?"

"Well, since you're going to live with us, you should know…"

"Know what?

Tonks' smile brightened. "I'm pregnant."

Draco eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

"Shush!" Tonks looked around to see if anyone had heard but the rest of the group were busy talking among each other. "Remus and I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Wow, Tonks! Congratulations," said Draco and hugged her. "How far are you?"

"Six weeks. We want to be surprised on the gender."

"You should tell everyone."

"Remus is still getting used to the idea." She looked over at her husband worriedly. "I don't think he was expecting a baby, not this soon after getting married and with his job…."

"Either way it's a miracle," said Draco.

"It's weird," said Tonks placing a hand on her still flat stomach. "I've never thought about having a kid, not even when Remus proposed, and now…."

"It's happening," said Draco smiling at her. It was weird. This was the first time he had thought about Tonks as his cousin. Tonks smiled at him.

'Yeah, it's happening." Her smiled brightened. "Like you and Harry."

Draco looked over at Harry who was talking to Ron about a game they had watched a few days ago. Harry was in a green shirt that complimented his eyes and blue jeans. Before he had always known that Harry was handsome, but had never actually looked at him till this year. Something about Harry pulled Draco to him. Like gravity.

"Yeah, like me and Harry," he said. With one last smile at her he walked over to Harry and Ron. "Hello, Harry. Weasley."

"Hey, Draco," said Harry smiling at his boyfriend wrapping an arm around Draco's waist.

"Malfoy."

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" asked Draco.

"Of course," said Harry. "Sirius said that if you wanted to say over you could. Tonks and Remus doesn't mind."

Draco looked at Harry with surprised interest. "They really don't mind me staying over?"

Harry smiled at him. "No they don't," he said. Ron coughed as his face went red.

"I think I'll leave now before I hear something that I don't want to," he said and left. Draco chuckled as Ron joined Ginny with Fred and George.

"You love to tease him," said Harry smiling at Draco.

"Because it's so easy."

"You are an evil git," said Harry nudging Draco softly. Draco chuckled.

"And that's why you love me," said Draco. Harry smiled stay but his head turned away.

"Yeah, I do," he said. Draco frowned when Harry turned away.

"Harry, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."

"Was it something I said?"

"No!" Harry looked at him surprised that Draco actually said those words. "Definitely not something you said, or did. It's not you."

"Then what's wrong?" Draco was glad the discussion was quiet and the rest of the party members were loud,.

"What do you mean," asked Harry as the door bell rang.

"Every time I say I love you, you either agree or say you too. Why?"

Harry breathed heavily, clearly disturbed on the subject Draco was getting into. Draco knew there were things in Harry's life Harry wasn't ready to tell Draco and this was one of them. Draco knew Harry loved him, on that he had no doubt, but the reason why Harry didn't tell Draco he did was a mystery to him.

"Draco, someone here to see you," said Sirius. His voice sounded agitated. Draco stayed by Harry, searching his boyfriend's face for an answer.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry smiling weakly. Draco gave him a disappointing look before walking to the door. The moment he knew it was he knew the reason for Sirius' agitation.

"Father," he said stopping shot or the door.

"Draco," said Lucius as he took in Draco and his second hand clothes. "You look horrible."

"According to my friends, I look fine," said Draco crossing his arms.

"Want me to stay," asked Sirius behind him. Draco shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine," he said. Sirius nodded and backed off, but Draco knew he was keeping a close eye on Lucius. "What do you want?"

"For you to come home and stop this frivolous rebellion," said Lucius. Draco's eyes flashed in anger.

"You come here after I assert my independence and order me back like I was a good little soldier? I don't think so."

'Please don't argue, Draco. We need you back."

"As a son or heir?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Does it matter?"

'Yeah, it does. I feel more at home here with this band of misfits then I ever did with you and Narcissa."

Lucius' eyes flash this time. "Have some respect, boy. She is still your mother."

"I stopped Narcissa "mother" when I was seven and you both stopped being parents," said Draco.

"You would rather stay with these miscreants and that _boy_ then be with your flesh and blood?"

"Technically, Tonks is my cousin and Sirius is Narcissa's cousin, so I'm good on the family bit. And unlike you, they actually want me around." He had hoped Luicus wanted him back and understood his feeling about Harry. He actually hoped his father had changed but like everything in Draco's life, Lucius screwed it up.

Draco didn't know the room had gone quiet behind him till he closed the door. Turning around he saw the group watching him, including Romulus. Most of them were quiet except Harry, Sirius and Tonks were smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

It was Harry who applauded first, followed by Blaise, then Tonk and soon the whole room was clapping. Draco felt he stepped into a vortex but he didn't care. He had never been as happy as he was now.

They walked over and congratulated him, the adults shaking his hand and clapping his shoulders. The woman hugged him and Harry softly kissed his forehead. For the first time since he was seven years old, Draco felt like he was a part of a family.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled as he was Draco from across the room. Ho longer was the blonde walking on eggshells. Now he was as much at ease around Hermione and Ginny as he was with Blaise. Ron was the only exception. Right then he was talking to Hermione about the preconception of the Dark Ages on the supernatural.

"All right, everyone," said Molly. "Time to go home."

"But, Mum, it's the weekend," said Ginny.

"You'll see them tomorrow," said Molly fathering her group. "Come on. Let's go."

"I'll taker Hermione home, Mum," said Ron.

"Very well, Ron. Remus, about time you went home as well. That dog of yours is anxious and Tonks is half asleep."

All glanced at Tonks who was laying her head against the side of the couch, Romulus laying next to her feet and an empty glass of fruit juice on the coffee table.

"You're right, Molly," said Remus. "We should be going."

Remus softly shook Tonks, who woke with a start but quietly composed herself and agreed it was time to leave. The group left in high spirits, Molly not saying anything about Draco staying the night. When they all left Sirius stayed long enough to help clean up before leaving to go clubbing with a friend.

"He's out more often now," said Draco as he and Harry washed and dried dishes. Harry washed and Draco dried. "I take it he and his 'friend' are on good terms.

"Very good terms, if Sirius' face was any indication," said Harry with a smile. Draco smiled back, more because of Harry then Sirius. Draco noticed in the time he spent in the Black/Potter house that when Sirius was happy Harry was, and vice versa. The two ere connected in such a way that Draco's love for Harry only scratched the surface.

Draco's smile fade as a memory from several hours ago came to you. "You never answered my question," he said. "Why won't you say it? Why won't you say you love me?"

Harry stopped washing a pot and just stared into the dishwater. Draco wondered what he was thinking. It must have been serious by the crease on his brow. Finally Harry sighed, put the pot down, dried his hands and sat on a chair. After drying his hands Draco sat on the chair next to him.

'The first people to love me, my parents, died trying to save me," said Harry look at his hands. "Killed by Riddle. The first person I said I love you to was Cedric, and he died pushing me out of the way of a speeding car. Ordered to kill me by Riddle. The ones I love die because of me."

"No!" Draco grabbed Harry's hands, gripping them hard making Harry gasp. "Riddle killed them. Don't you think otherwise."

"He wants something. Something he thinks I have but I don't know what it is!"

"What could it be?" asked Draco. Harry shook his head and wrung his hands.

"I don't know!"

Catching one of Harry's hands Draco reached up and gently cupped Harry's cheek. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm here. And I'm not leaving."

"You should," said Harry and Draco looked at him in surprise. "You should leave now. Go back to Tonks and Remus. Like it was at the beginning of the year. Just hating each other."

"I'm _never_ going back to that," said Draco and took Harry's face in his hands, forcing Harry to look at him. "Harry, know you, the real you, was the best thing that happened to me. I would never change it for the world."

"But I'm a walking death trap…"

"And I'm a evil git who can't stay away for a minute." Harry's lips pulled into a small smile. Draco smiled a little. "Made you smile. Harry, I remember how you were after Diggory died. You were as wreck, a shell of a person. And I still don't know what snapped you out of it."

"Sirius, he said I should do something to avenge Cedric instead of staying in a living hell. I did. I applied for a part time internship at the agency. Supposedly a mail boy. I learned how to use a gun, martial arts, anything I needed to know how to survive. I wanted to be prepared."

Draco softly touched Harry's face, watching his boyfriend's face. Harry was a mass of emotion, sadness, dear, anxiety. Draco didn't know how Harry wasn't falling apart.

"Harry, I don't want to hear you say you love me. I know you do. As you still love your parents and Diggory. Sirius knows you love him, and the Weasley's and Granger and the Lupins…you don't have to tell us. We know."

"Draco…" started Harry but Draco cut him off with a kiss. Harry sighed in surprised but returned it.

"Come," said Draco pulling away. "Let's go to bed."

"But the dishes…"

"Sirius can do them, when he gets back." Draco smiled and took Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry. The night is still young and we have a lot to do."

The look on Draco's face told Harry exactly what Draco wanted to do and Harry smiled in agreement.

"You're right. We have a lot to do."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The week before prom the school was in full frenzy. Students getting last minutes dates, teachers keeping the children I line and laying down dress codes and parents putting in a budget for dresses and limos.

But no one had it worse then Draco. As head of the prom committee he was in charge of making sure everything went off without a hitch.

He sat on the floor of the guest bedroom with Hermione going over the plans for the prom, Harry and Ron standing over then with concerned expressions.

"Do you think they were invaded by pod people," asked Ron. Harry gave him a stunned look.

"They've been working together for weeks down," said Harry. "I don't think we should worry."

"I'm not worried about Hermione. She's scary when she's angry, but I've seen how Malfoy is when things don't go his way, and that scares me more."

Harry chuckled at his friend's comment and turned back to his boyfriend. Draco, whether in concentration or angry, was cute.

"No, no!"

Harry turned to see Draco looking at the streamers for the color scheme. He was holding up the blue and silver streamers.

"What's wrong, Draco," he asked.

"I told them we needed violet and silver. Violet! They gave me midnight blue!"

"What's the difference, Malfoy," asked Ron. "It's blue."

"Midnight blue when I asked for violet! I wanted to make it special. Different!"

"We can still work with it, Draco," said Hermione trying to calm the boy down.

"I suppose so," he said reluctantly.

"If anyone can, it's you," said Harry with a smirk.

"Of course I can," said Draco in an offended voice. "I am the best at everything."

Harry softly chuckled and helped his boyfriend and friends with the streamers.

XXXXXXXX

"So are you going to ask him?"

Draco turned curiously at Blaise. "Ask him what?"

"To prom. It's in a few days. Can't put it off."

"I'm going to prom with Harry. There's no need to ask him."

"Yeah, you do. Whoever asks wears the pants."

Draco looked at him confused. "What?"

"Don't you know? The man always asks the girl out. If you don't hurry. You'll be the girl."

"I am most certainly not the girl," growled Draco.

XXXXXXX

"You going to ask him," asked Ginny. Harry gave her a curious look. "Draco."

"To prom? I thought that'd be fairly obvious."

"But it's traditional to ask."

"Why do I need to ask my boyfriend to prom?"

"Pants, Harry. Pants."

"What does pants have to do with asking Draco to prom?"

Ginny groaned and laid her head down on the table.

"Is it really that important?" he asked.

"He's expecting it so I would say yes."

Harry thought for a moment. "Think I should?"

"Harry, I swear to God, if you don't ask that boy to prom I will."

Harry laughed. "Wonder what Blaise'll be saying about that."

"He won't say nothing unless he wants a testicular retrieval. He knows by now he don't own me."

Harry laughed. "Forget Riddle. You're the scariest thing on the planet.

Ginny smiled as if given a compliment.

XXXXXXXX

Harry walked up to Draco as the other boy closed his locker. It was the end of the day and they had just finished Chemistry with Snape. Harry was held after again to be reprimanded for lazing in class and Harry pretended to listen.

Draco put the last of his books in the pack hanging by his hip before looking up at Harry.

"Hey, Harry," he said. "What did Snape say?"

"Same old, same old," said Harry.

They headed out toward the car, Harry fidgeting the whole way.

"Harry, really, I haven't seen you fidget since we fist kissed," said Draco.

"Draco, I need to ask you something."

"Good, because I do as well."

"You first," said Harry with a smirk. Draco shook his head.

"No, you said it first so you're first."

They both paused for a moment to gather their courage.

"Will you go to prom with me?" they both said, then stopped.

"Ah hell," said Harry.

"Excuse me?" said Draco. "I was going to ask you."

"I was going to ask you," said Harry with a chuckle.

Draco sighed. "Blaise said that I should ask if I didn't want to be the girl in the relationship."

Harry chuckled. "Trust me, you ain't no girl." He sighs. "I just wanted to take you on a proper date. Not those private dinner and movies we had last week at Remus's."

"I quite liked it," said Draco. "_The A-Team_ was very funny and exciting."

"You know what I mean, Draco," said Harry. Draco smiled a thim and nodded.

"I do, and I would love to go to prom with you." Harry smiled at him gratefully. Draco leaned up and lightly pecked him on the lips. "That's for asking." Then he punched Harry hard in the arm. "And that's for waiting till the day before to ask."

Harry rubbed his bruised arm. "Knew I shouldn't have taught you boxing."

Draco smiled at him. "I'll kiss it better later." And he walked off. Harry stared at his retreating back hopefully.

"Promise?" he asked following his boyfriend and Draco never answered.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day Harry struggled with his tie, his fingers fumbling with the clothe. He was being silly. He tied a tie every day for the past seven years. Why was he stumbling with one now?

"You look like your father on his first date with your mum."

Harry jumped and turned to see Sirius looking at him from the doorway.

"Sirius," he breathed in relief. "Don't do that."

Sirius chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Well, can you help me with this tie? I can't seem to get it right."

Sirius chuckled again, walked over to his godson and tied the tight properly. When he was finished Harry picked up his jacket and put it on. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash and turned to see Sirius holding up a camera.

"This is so going in the album," he said with a grin. Harry groaned.

"Siri…."

"Better go if you want to get Draco and get to the dance on time," said Sirius quickly. "And tell Tonks I want doubles of everything!"

Harry laughed as Sirius followed him out the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet the whole way, and watched Harry leave in his car. it didn't take Harry long to get to Tonks who immediately began listing the rules as they waited for Draco to finish.

"Home at eleven, eleven thirty at the latest," she said with Romulus next to her and Remus keeking a safe distance at the couch. "No spiking the punch or any such nonsense."

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry trying not to laugh.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Tonks!"

"Dora!"

"What?" asked Tonks looking between Harry and her husband. "It's a perfectly legitimate question."

"One that is preferred off the record, thank you Tonks," said Draco and Harry looked up at him.

And froze. He wore a white three piece suit with a green tie, opposite of Harry's black suit and red tie. His hair was moose to a soft fluff and he was even wearing eyeliner, which was sexy as hell.

Apparently he had been staring at Draco for a while because the next thing he knew Tonks was snapping her fingers in his face.

"I think you killed him, Draco," she said.

"That had been the desired effect," said Draco walking in front of Harry and smiling. "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Harry smiling back.

"Wait," said Tonks grabbing a camera. "Smile like you love each other."

All three men laughed as Harry put his arm around Draco and Tonks snapped a few shots before finally letting them go.

When they reached the gym Harry as amazed at the effort Draco had put into the dance. Streamers hung on the ceiling. Midnight blue and silver balloons hung at corners and doorways. Lights were hung up to make it look like the night sky.

Harry gaped at the sight of it.

"You like it?" asked Draco sheepishly. Harry smiled at him.

"I love it," he said.

"Harry! Draco!" They turned to see Ginny dragging Blaise behind her. Hermione was not far behind with a very peeved Ron. "You both owe me a dance."

"They owe me one too," said Hermione.

"Don't look at me," said Rona and Blaise.

"I promised I'd dance with Draco first, so you all will have to wait," said Harry.

"But first, pictures!" said Ginny pointing to the photographer.

They spent several minutes joking in front of the camera before getting a formal picture and went out to the dance floor. True to their word Harry and Draco danced several time with Ginny and Hermione, but mostly danced with each other.

Harry was dancing with Luna when he felt something amiss. He turned to look at his friends standing by the punch bowl talking. Excusing himself from Luna he walked to his friends.

"Where's Draco?" he asked.

"In the bathroom," said Blaise and Harry took off. "Harry!"

Harry run out of the gym and down the hall toward the bathroom. He could not tell why but he knew something was wrong.

Walking into the bathroom he found it completely deserted. One of the sinks looked like it had been used recently but there was no sign of Draco. Harry stood there for several moments in thought.

"Maybe I missed him," he said. "Maybe he's out taking a walk."

Harry took out his phone and prepared to dial Draco's phone when something caught his eye. He bent down and picked the object up and stared at it in shock.

It was Draco's bracelet that Harry gave him for Christmas. Draco had never taken it off since he got it. Maybe he had dropped it?

Harry quickly dialed, hoping that Draco would answer.

"This is Draco's phone. I can't answer right now because I'm out living my life, so please leave a message at the beep."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Can you tell me again where you were when Draco disappeared," asked Sirius and Harry glared at him.

"I was dancing with Luna," he said. "I can't believe you, Sirius. My boyfriend's missing and you're treating me like a suspect!"

"Harry, you know I have to do this. It's my job."

Harry nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just…."

Sirius nodded too. "I know. I would be the same if I was in your position."

"I want to help," said Harry.

"No, Harry," said Sirius very seriously. "Leave this to the professionals. I don't want you to get yourself into more trouble then you're already in."

"Sirius, I need tot do this. I need to find Draco."

"Forget it, Harry."

"Sirius!"

"No, Harry!" Sirius looked over at Harry with a more serious stare then Harry had ever seen on him. "As of tonight, you're on probation."

"What?" said Harry in surprise.

"I can't have you screwing this up. Not now, Harry."

"Sirius, no!"

"Either give me your keys or spend the rest of the investigation in lock-up." Harry reluctantly relinquished his keys, glaring at Sirius as he did. "Now, I don't want you wondering off. I'll have Tonks drive your car back home. You can get a ride with Ron and Hermione."

"Whatever," said Harry and walked back toward his friends.

"Harry," called Sirius and Harry turned back to him. "I know you want to help but I'm not allowed to let you. "I know but it's not your boyfriend who's been kidnapped," said Harry and went to Ron and Hermione. Both of the girls looked worried and the boys were trying to console them.

"What did Sirius say," asked Hermione the first to notice Harry's arrival. The rest looked up as Harry joined them.

"We're not allowed to join in the search," said Harry. Blaise growled and punched the wall next to him.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. When the other looked at him with a glare his face turned apologetic. "Riddle not Black."

"Was it Riddle who took Draco," asked Ginny. "And why? I mean, the bastard Lucius…."

"They capture Lucius, along with the Lestranges and five other family dealers," said Harry. All of them looked at him in surprised.

"When did this happen," asked Ron.

"A few days ago. Sirius wanted to wait till we got back to tell us."

"Oh, well that was nice of him," said Blaise. "Was that before or after the kidnapping?"

"Zabini…"

"Look, your godfather's a cool guy, but a little leeway would be nice."

"I agree," said Ron. "I'm sorry, Harry, but Sirius has really whacked timing."

"I know," said Harry. "He's even taken my keys. I can't go anywhere."

"Well, that just makes it harder," said Ginny. Everyone looked at her.

"To do what?" asked Hermione. "Look for Draco? Sirius told us…"

"That's just it. We're civilians. He can't order us to do anything. They only thing they can do is sleep or wait."

"I….I…I…," said Hermione flustered.

"Stay here if you want," said Harry to her. "I won't force you to help me. Ron, you'll have to take me home."

Ron nodded. "I'll drop you off then Hermione and come back," said Ron. "We can work something out to rescue Malfoy."

"I'll come!" Hermione blurted out and all four looked at her. "I'll help you find him."

"Hermione…" began Ron but Hermione shook her head.

"No, Ron, I don't like going against the law, but I don't like leaving a friend in danger even more."

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry before Ron could argue. "It's great to have you along."

"What about the tracker on his watch?" asked Hermione.

"Found a mile away half an hour ago with the rest of his clothes," said Harry. "So either he's walking around named which I highly doubt…"

"Or they switched his clothes," said Ron. Harry nodded.

"So then what do we do?" asked Blaise.

"Operation Rescue the Dragon," said Ginny enthusiastically and everyone smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco rattled the grate over the window and glared at it, plucking the plain white shirt he now wore. Thanks to Harry he was used to wearing clothes bought in department stores rather then expensive malls, but they shirt he wore now itched from cheap stitching and sweat. Draco wanted to change but he didn't find any clothes in the room where they threw him.

Draco tried to remember what happened. He remembered dancing with Ginny before going to the bathroom. He was washing up when strong arms grabbed him from behind. He had tried to fight them off but something was pressed against his nose and mouth. It smelled and made his dizzy. He passed out.

And he woke up lying on the bed in the room he was currently trying to get out of. His mind was thinking of each different way he could get out but the only door was locked, windows barred or blocked off. Harry had taught him how to pick locks but he couldn't find anything to pick it with.

Harry. He must be out of his mind going crazy right now. Harry was a great guy, but his patience was thin when he was stressed. But he also knew Harry was smart and would try everything to find Draco and that would be when Harry let his anger out.

Draco's chest hurt remembering Harry. He hadn't separated from Harry since his father put him under house arrest. He was supposed to be staying with Remus and Tonks but his cousin allowed him to stay with Harry sometimes. Draco had even driven to Harry's house after a nightmare his first night at Tonks' house. Draco loved Harry so much it hurt and he knew Harry felt the same. Harry wouldn't stop till he found Draco.

"Missing your boyfriend?" Draco turned to find Tom Riddle, still handsome when even reaching fifty, standing in the open doorway. Two guards stood at the door, cutting off Draco's escape/ "Don't. You'll never see him again."

"You don't know Harry, Riddle," said Draco in what the hoped was defiant. "He's going to find me, put you in jail and I'll be standing there in court laughing the whole time."

Riddle studied Draco before smiling. "You're pretty confident, for a hostage," he said. "Thinking your Harry will rescue you?"

"He is!"

"We'll see, after I get what I want and after your father gets out of jail. You don't have to worry about putting on a brave face, or much of anything for that matter."

Draco looked at Riddle in surprised. "Father's in jail?"

"Oh, you mean Harry didn't tell you? That's funny, considering how _close_ you both are."

Draco glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Something your boyfriend has," said Riddle. "Something I need to stay in business, and your boyfriend needs to keep his friends alive."

"What are you going to do to Harry?" asked Draco in fear.

"Let's just say I hate leaving unfinished business. I suggest you get comfortable. You're going to be here for a while. Call Macnair if you need anything. He'll be right outside the door."

"What are you going to do to Harry?" yelled Draco running to Riddle to force the answer out of him but both of Riddle's bodyguards threw him off easily. Draco landed hard on the floor and he groaned when a shock of pain ran up his spine.

"Don't worry, his body will be able to be identified by his loved ones when I'm done. They may bury him next to his parents, if he's lucky."

With an enraged scream Draco launched himself at Riddle, but the guards closed the door before he could reach the war lard. Draco slammed into the door, cracking is head against it, but he didn't let that stop him. He beat the door with his fists till they were bloody.

"You leave him alone! Do you hear me? You leave him alone! RIDDLE!"

XXXXXXX 

"All right, where do we start?" asked Blaise as they sat in various places in Harry's room. "How are we going to find Draco?"

"We have to know where he is first," said Hermione.

"But without his watch we've got all of New York to work with," said Ginny.

"Or out of New York," said Ron. "Sorry, Harry."

Harry didn't answer. He was sitting at his desk with his arms propped on it and his head in his hands thoughtfully. He was still trying to calm down from Draco getting taken even after only a few hours. Draco wouldn't have gone with his capture willingly, and the bracelet still in Harry's hand suggested a struggle. His clothe being found a mile away said his kidnappers forced Draco to change clothes in case he was being tracked. Riddle wasn't stupid.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped and looked at Ron. "What?"

"I asked what are we going to do? How are we going to get Malfoy back?"

"First we need to find out where Draco is," said Harry.

"So how do we find him," asked Blaise. "_Thunderstruck_" filled the room and everyone looked at Harry's phone on his desk.

"That's Draco's ring tone," he said and picked it up. "Draco?"

_ "Un fortunately your boyfriend can't come to the phone right now. He's a little tied up."_

Harry's heart stopped when he heard the older voice instead of Draco's. His grip tightened on the phone so hard he thought he heard the plastic crack.

"Who is this?" he asked in a tight voice. Aware that the others were listening he turned from them for some sort of privacy. "What do you want?"

"You know who I am. And what I want is what your father stole from me. A book. Give it to me and you'll get pretty boy back."

"A ransom? Are you serious?"

_ "Let's call it a trade. And yes, I'm very serious."_

"Where's Draco? I want to know he's okay."

"I figured you'd want that. That's why I had young Mr. Malfoy brought in to listen, I can also send you a video if you want."

"If it's anything later then a second ago you're a dead man," said Harry angrily.

"What's wrong, Potter?" asked Blaise but Harry held his hand up for silence.

_"Here he is,"_ said Riddle and Harry got an incoming audio video. It showed Draco held between two men and glaring at the man holding the phone. _"Smile, Draco. You're boyfriend's watching."_

_"Harry!" _yelled Draco over the video. _"Don't do anything he says! Don't…._"

'Don't worry, Draco!" said Harry desperately. "I'm coming! I'm coming."

_"And end scene,"_ said Riddle turning the video off.

"If you hurt him in any way I swear to God…"

"Two hours. The book for Draco. Central Park."

And the line died. Harry closed his phone and turned to his friends. He was never more determined in his life.

"We've got to help him," he said walking out of the room.

"What did he want," asked Ginny as the others followed him.

"Something my dad had," said Harry opening the Library. "In here is every one of my father's personal effects. If Riddle wanted something it would be in here."

"What was it?" asked Ron.

"A book," said Harry and pointed at the bookshelf. "Every book my dad owned is over there. "

And they looked, taking every book from the shelf, flipped through it's pages and put it back. After going through half the books the group was getting tired.

"We're not going to find it," said Ron.

"Put that stubborn streak of your to use," said Ginny.

"But it could be anywhere. There are a million books here. It could be any one of them. We'll need more then two hours.

"Harry?" called Hermione holding up tow books. "Why does your dad have two copies of the same book?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry walking over to her.

"Your dad has two copies of _Lonesome Dove_," said Hermione. "They were placed on different sides of the shelf but they both had the same title."

Harry took the books from her and looked at them. Both said Lonesome Dove, but one was with a cover and the other without. Handing her the one without the cover he removed the cover of the second book. There was no title. Opening the book he found a row of numbers.

"It's a ledger," he said. 'That's what Riddle was after all these years, an account book of his illegal operations! And it was here all along for seventeen years."

"Great," said Ron. "So what do we do now?"

Harry tapped the book on the palm of his hand and smiled.

"Something Draco would be proud of.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco grunted as he was pushed into the dark colored van and a blindfold was covered his eyes, tied tight to stop him from wiggling it off. They drove for a long time and Draco tried to count how far to the next turn and if they crossed any railroads but he lost track. When they finally stopped and dragged Draco out it felt like hours had passed by. They pulled off the blindfold and pushed him forward. And Draco got a good look at his surroundings.

They were in Central park, by the Balto statue. Standing in front of the statue was a figure in dark clothes. When the figure turned he saw that it was Harry, still in his tuxedo minus the tie and a few buttons had been undone. Draco tried to run to him but Macnair and Greyback stopped him.

"Say anything and I'll rip your ears out with my teeth," growled Greyback in his ear and Draco nearly gagged at his rotten breathe.

"Tom Riddle," said Harry in a low voice.

"Harry Potter," said Riddle in a taunting voice. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Can't say I say the same," said Harry and he turned to Draco. "How you doing?"

Greyback squeezed his shoulder, hard. He could talk, but briefly. "You idiot, I told you not to come," he said. He meant it to be in anger, but it came out more of a relief.

"Yeah, well, you know me. Never listen.

"Obviously."

"Okay," said Riddle clapping his hands sharply. "Love the chat, but I have business to attend to. The book."

Draco saw Harry reach inside his jacket pocket and pull out a plain brown book.

"You know the government have more then enough information arrest you on drug and illegal gambling, but they can't prove it," said Harry. "But if they had this book, it'll prove without a doubt about you and of your foreign arms deals. This here will really give you the chair."

"Which is why I would very much like to have it back," said Riddle sharply.

"The book, now."

"Draco first, then the book."

Draco hissed. Harry was playing a dangerous game with a very dangerous person. Was this idiot trying to get himself killed?

"Harry, don't!" Draco tried to run to him but Macnair and Greyback grabbed him. "Don't give him it! Forget about me and give it to Black!"

"Hush Draco, I know what I'm doing." Harry sent Draco a look that took Draco aback. It was a look of complete trust and love, something Draco never had. Harry wanted Draco to trust him. Draco already did but on a level Harry was asking. Draco held himself back.

"Yes, Draco, hush," said Riddle tauntingly. "He knows what he's doing."

"Have one of your mean bring Draco forward and I'll hand him the book," said Harry.

"Sounds reasonable. Macnair."

Macnair grabbed Draco roughly by the arm and shoved Draco forward, even through Draco was walking forward anyway. He needed to get to Harry and warn him. Harry met them halfway and gave Macnair the book. When Macnair turned back Harry swepted Draco in his arms and Draco returned the embrace, crushing Harry to him.

"You big heroic idiot," said Draco in a low voice. "He's going to kill you."

"I love you," said Harry and he let Draco go before the other could protest. He placed himself in front of Draco. "You have your book back. Now go."

"Now, there's where we hit a snag," said Riddle. "See, I still need Draco for something, and you and I have unfinished business."

The shot happened so fast no one could react. Harry gasped and fell hard to the ground, blood quickly soaking the front of his shirt. Draco stood there in shock for a moment before something snapped inside of him. Harry had been shot. Harry had been shot!

"Harry!" he yelled and went to his boyfriend's side. He rolled Harry on his back and paled at the amount of blood he lost. "Harry, no. Wake up! Wake up!" He shook Harry hard but Harry didn't move. He pounded Harry's chest. "Wake up! Wake up, damn you, you great idiot! Wake up!" He still didn't move. A tear rolled down his face and fell on the blood stained shirt. Draco didn't even realize he started crying. He turned to Riddle with torn savage eyes. "You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

With a roar he launched himself at Riddle, intent on getting as much pain out of the man as he could but Macnair clubbed him over the head before he got near Riddle. Draco fell to the ground with a gasp of pain.

"Now why should that surprised you?" said Riddle handing the gun to Greyback. "I said I would. Leave him there. Let Black weep over his dead godson's body. We're done here."

"No!" yelled Draco as Macnair dragged him away. "No, I'm not leaving him! Harry! Wake up! HARRY!"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Harry, come on, bud, wake up."

Harry gasped back into consciousness and coughed to catch his breath, his chest aching. He groaned. Breathing made it hurt more. He opened his eyes to see Ron's concerned ones.

"You with us, Potter?" asked Blaise and Harry turned to look at him and Ginny, both with faces of worry.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Hermione next to Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry with a groan. "I'm good. He groaned as he attempted to sit up and it hurt his chest. "Or I will be. Draco?"

"Don't worry, we got him," said Ginny.

"Good." Harry coughed again. "Let me up."

"Are you sure4 you want to do this?" asked Blaise as he and Ron helped Harry up. "You were just shot!"

"Not the first time," said Harry "Come on. We've got a hostage to save."

And they went to the two cars parked around the corner, Harry stripping off the ruined shirt and the bulletproof vest. Attached to the vest were several bags of blood, only one punctured. Before going to the rendezvous they went to the federal building and as Ginny and Blaise distracted the guard Ron picked the lock of the armory and Harry grabbed a Kevlar vest. Hermione ran to the medical examination room and grabbed blood bags. Harry had known more then likely Riddle wouldn't let him leave alive. Riddle wasn't known for letting unfinished business stay unfinished. He also knew wouldn't kill Draco. As the only son of Lucius, Draco still had rights to the fortune his father had and Riddle needed. That was how he seemed to have more money then his accounts said. he was using the money of his associates.

Harry changed into a plain black shirt stashed in Zabini's car, wincing when his bruised chest moved.

"Maybe you should put ice on that," said Ginny.

"I'll be fine," said Harry grabbing the phone and put it on speaker. 'Ron, how far?"

_"Uh, two, no three miles heading out of town and moving fast,"_ said Ron. _"What's the next phase of the plan?" _

Harry's mind went blank. He didn't really have anything after slipping the GPS watch in Draco's pocket. He thought they'd get past the security Riddle had and get Draco out. He didn't really have a _plan_.

Ginny took the phone from him to speak to Ron. "He doesn't have a plan," she said.

_ "What do you mean he doesn't have a plan?" _

"Hey, I'm making it up as I go," said Harry grabbing the phone back.

"Well, you better make it up fast," said Blaise. "Riddle won't let Draco live forever."

"What do you mean," asked Harry glancing at Blaise.

"I heard the others kids of Riddle's lackeys talk about it, even Draco said it, Riddle doesn't take failure very well. If one of his people fail a task, he takes it out on the entire family."

_"Why the hell would he do that?"_ asked Ron.

_"Ron, calm down,"_ same Hermione soft voice.

"Can't learn a lesson in death," said Ginny.

"Death is a release, not a punishment," said Blaise. "A favorite saying for him. Another is they won't make the same mistake twice."

"Strangely logical for a mad man," said Harry.

They drove till they reached the outskirts of New York where the city ended and the country began, Ron giving them directions over the phone. Finally they came to a campsite.

"Park the cars," said Harry. "We don't want to give anyone a panic attack by driving up their front porch."

"Got it," said Ron. They parked the cars and met between the two vehicles. "What now?"

Harry paused for a moment, worrying his lower lips as he thought and stare dup the path.

"Ron, how far is Draco?"

"Five point four kilometers," said Ron looking at the GPS.

"Okay, here's the plan. Blaise, Ginny, head back to the city…"

"Oh, hell no!"

"We're going with you, Harry."

"Look, someone has to get Sirius here," said Harry. "If Riddle is ere, we need to have him arrested, not just to save Draco. I we arrest Riddle, here and now, all of this will be for nothing."

"I don't like getting left out," said Blaise.

"You also don't like getting your hands dirty," said Ginny. Blaise gave her a look but smiled at her. Harry stared at them longingly, remembering the last time Draco looked at him like that hours before.

"You'll get him back, Harry," said Hermione placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked over at her.

"Yeah, you will," said Ron. "I'm still annoyed at the guy, but I care about how happy he makes you."

Harry turned to look at his best friend and back at Blaise and Ginny. They nodded. He smiled at them.

"Thanks guys," he said.

Ginny walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Good luck, Harry."

"We'll bring Black back, man," said Blaise and he and Ginny got back in Blaise's car. The other three watched them leave.

"All right, let's go!" said Harry.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco would have gave into hysteria after he saw Riddle shoot Harry if Riddle wasn't next to him and if he was raised to not cry in front of others. He would have ran to his room, locked the door and bowled his eyes out, but he wasn't alone.

"Going to cry?" asked Riddle as the car drove down the street. "Going to weep over you dead lover's body?" Draco didn't answer. Instead he stared straight ahead with his jaw set, fingers clenched and breathing heavily, trying to control himself. "It's funny. By the way you're acting, I would think you didn't care about the dead boy."

Within the next second Draco threw Malfoy pride out the window, launching himself at Riddle across the limo and started punching him before Riddle's guards could react.

"Up yours, yousonofabitch!" I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Both of Riddle's bodyguards hauled Draco off Riddle and held him back. Riddle smirked as he wiped blood from his lip.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now, I see what Potter saw in you," said Riddle. "Have you been hiding that much spark in that shell of yours all these years?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh trust me," said Riddle placing a finger under Draco's chin. "I won't be the one being fucked."

Quick as a snake Draco ducked his head an bit Riddle's finger as hard as he could. Riddle yelled and tried to pull his finger away as his guards tried to pull Draco off, but Draco held on, locking his jaw like a pit bull. He didn't even let go when he tasted blood.

One of the guards hit Draco over the temple and the other grabbed his neck, forcing Draco to open his mouth to gasp for air. Draco gasped and Riddle pulled his bleeding finger from Draco's mouth. A small stream of blood flew from Draco's mouth as he spot out blood.

"You little bitch!" Riddle backhanded Draco and he grunted from the force of the blow. "I may have to kill you before you father gets back."

"I don't know where the hell he is," said Draco. "IT doesn't matter. Sirius will arrest you and it'll be death row for you."

Riddle smirked at him. "You sure of that?"

Draco continued to glare at Riddle as the limo drove down the street. They drove till they were out of the city and into a woodland area. A sigh that read CABINS was placed on the road and they drove right up to one that looked like a billionaires hunting lodge in chick movies, all windows and very few wooden doors. Riddle's guards grabbed him and dragged him inside.

"Since I don't feel like killing you tonight, I'll keep you someplace where you won't cause trouble."

Macnair grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of the car toward the cabin. Draco didn't resist but it didn't stop the force behind the pull. Macnair pulled him up the stairs as Riddle lead the way. They dragged Draco into a room and he looked in shock at the dog cage set in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?"

"This'll keep you out of trouble till your father makes bail," said Riddle. Macnair shoved Draco into the cage and Riddle padlocked it shut. "Then I'll kill you in front of him myself."

"Bit me!" growled Draco.

"Trust me, before you're dead a lot of biting will happen."

And Riddle left. Macnair grinned Draco in a way that sent a shiver down his arms before he left too. Draco sat on the hard cage and silently cried, pressing his eyes against his knees and biting his arm to muffle his cries.

Harry was dead. Harry was DEAD! What was he going to do now? They both needed each other. Harry kept Draco from doing something stupid. Harry made Draco happy, made him feel like _Draco_. Not a miniature of his father or a replacement, but like the Draco Malfoy that loved to run down the street laughing for no reason, that liked to ride a motorcycle at breakneck speeds and loved to stand out in the rain with his arms open wide to welcome the water. Harry made Draco feel _free_.

When the shot rang Draco went numb. All he saw was Harry falling and the blood flowing from the wound. Harry's shuddered as he fell. It was still framed in Draco's mind.

_ "I love you." _

Those were Harry's last words to Draco. He knew he was more then likely not getting out of there alive, but he still had to try to get Draco out, because that was so Harry.

He shifted and something pressed against his hip uncomfortably. With a grimace Draco reached down to remove the offending object and felt a bump in his back pocket. Curious Draco reached into his pocket and pulled the object out.

It was Harry's watch. The special one with the GPS tracking device Sirius made him wear. When did Harry slip it into Draco's pocket?

Draco's mouth opened in realization. The hug. He had been so happy to see Harry he didn't pay attention to Harry's hands. And more then likely Weasley and Granger would be working to track Draco back to the cabin, call Sirius and get a rescue party.

Draco's eyes teared up as he clutched the watch to his chest and smiled.

"Harry, you jerk. You always had a back-up plan."

XXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron and Hermione hid in the bushes surrounding the large cabin. All the lights were on, indicating that someone was there and more then one shadow passed the shaded windows.

"You sure he's there?" asked Harry.

"According to the GPS," said Ron. "I can't say exactly where but he's there."

"What's the plan?" asked Hermione.

"Well, there're be security," said Harry. "Six, twelve guards. Not to mention the alarms."

"Leave the alarms to me," said Ron patting the brown shoulder bag that held his laptop.

"What about the guards," asked Hermione. Harry reached into his denim jacket and pulled out his father's gun. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of it. "You can't be serious!"

"Never more serious," said Harry putting bullets in the round.

"How much do you got?" asked Ron.

"Ron!"

"I've got two whole boxes," said Harry.

"You're not gonna kill anybody!" said Hermione.

"Oh, and they're just gonna let us waltz in and take Draco back," said Harry clicking the round back in place and putting it in the back of his jeans.

"No, Harry. Wait for Sirius. Wait for the police!"

"Draco will die if we wait." Said Harry shooting a glare at Hermione. "I'm not leaving him. I promised I wouldn't."

Hermione looked at them with hesitant looks and saw the determination in Harry's. Reluctantly she nodded. "Fine, but only as a last resort!" she said and Harry nodded.

"Agreed. Ron, get to the security panel outside. Kill everything. Hermione, you're with me."

Both nodded and went to their places. Harry and Hermione moved next to the door and waited for Ron to hit the electricity.

"Look away from the lights so you're not blinded," said Harry quietly. Hermione nodded and kept her head low. In her hands was a branch ready to be used as a club. From inside the house Harry could see two guards laughing and drinking beer.

The lights suddenly shut off, the guards cried out in surprise and both acted. Harry ran up the stairs, opened the now unlocked door and ran into the house. Hermione went around the house and started breaking as many windows as she could, distracting the guards enough for Harry to surprise them.

He went up to Macnair first, wanting to take out the biggest guard first. Swinging his improvised club he hit Macnair's feet from under him and swung the branch across Macnair's stomach, forcing the air out form him. He swung again across the brute's head. Macnair's head snapped with a soft crack. Macnair laid still but Harry could still see the man was slightly breathing.

He heard a cry and turned to see Hermione fall and the second guard raise the club he'd take from her. Quicker then he'd moved in his life Harry reached into his back pocket, took out his father's knife and with quick practiced movements he opened the knife and threw it at the guard. The blade sank into the guard's hand and the guard dropped the club with a cry. Distracted Hermione's feet shot out and connected with the man's groin. The guard groaned again more painfully and Hermione grabbed the dropped club and swung it across the man's head. He went down too.

Hermione dropped the club with a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming, her entire body shivering.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I killed him!

"No you didn't," said Harry walking over to the guard and retrieving his knife.

"You killed him!"

"No I didn't." Harry looked up to see Hermione still shaking. "Hey, he's alive. I didn't hit anything vital. See, he's still breathing. Now stay focused, Hermione."

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Go get Ron and Sirius."

She looked up at him, half in shock and half in fright. "What about you?"

Harry reached behind him and took out his father's gun.

"I have some unfinished business." And he ran upstairs.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco was as much surprised as Riddle's men by the sudden lack of darkness. He had spent the last hour trying to pick the lock of his cage but with over a thousand combinations he'd had a better chance at finding water in the desert.

"Hey, Riddle! Forget to pay your electric bill?" he yelled at an attempt of sarcasm, something Harry would have done at this situation.

Riddle didn't answer, as he didn't have time because the next second there was the sound of breaking glass and men grunting. He heard a familiar shriek and his heart beat faster. Granger, and more then likely Weasley with her.

A few minutes after Granger's cry he heard the floorboards creak softly outside the door, trying to be silent.

"Hey, inhere!" he called quietly. The door opened slowly but he couldn't make out who had entered. "Granger? Weasley? Is that you?"

"Draco?"

Draco's hearts stopped and his breathe caught in his throat. The voice he thought he'd never hear again came from the person at the door. He could feel his whole body shake.

"Harry?" the figure moved forward and through the moonlight he saw the supposedly dead face of his boyfriend. "Oh my God, Harry!"

"Hush," said Harry moving to kneel in front of the cage. "It's a long story. We've got to get you out of here first."

"I've tried. It's a combination lock."

Harry looked at the cage in the moonlight. He reached behind him and took out a gun. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Oh, God, Harry…"

"Was hoping for silence, but…"He shrugged. "Okay. Move back."

Draco moved as far into the cage as he could and covered his head with his arms. He jumped when he heard the repore of the gun and the sound of the cage door swinging open. He looked up to see Harry's smiling face.

"Come on!" he said and Draco scrambled out.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Old fashioned but very good." Harry and Draco turned to see Riddle standing over them with a gun trained on them. "Very smart. I'll have to double my security from now on."

"Why? It's easier to break in," said Harry moving for his gun. Riddle lifted a finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. None of that. On the floor."

Harry slid the gun out from his waist and set it on the floor.

"Ah, a familiar sight. Hoping to finish what your mother started, boy?"

"That was the plan but you have me at a disadvantage." Harry's eyes flashed behind his glasses. "But I'm still gonna kill you."

"You don't just look like your father. You act like him as well."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'd love to keep the chat, reminisce on old time," said Riddle walking into the room. "But I have to kill you both now."

Riddle clicked back the hammer and aimed it straight at Harry but before he pulled the trigger Harry tackled him, holding Riddle's gun above their heads. Riddle's fist connected with Harry's temple and Harry staggered back, but kept a tight hold on the gun hand, pointing it to the wall. Harry kicked out and hit Riddle in the side.

Riddle twisted his hand and wrenched the gun out of Harry's and rammed the butt in Harry's nose. Harry grunted and grabbed his bleeding nose as he glared up at Riddle. He leaning against a room sized window for support.

"So long, Potter."

Two shots rang out within seconds of each other. When the first shot sounded Riddle grunted and his finger jerked, making the round shot off and instead of hitting Harry's chest, went straight through his shoulder and shattered the window behind him.

The next few seconds were in slow motion for Draco, still holding Harry's gun in his trembling hands. He was at first paralyzed when Harry and Ridldle started fighting but he quickly shook it off when Riddle threw Harry against the window . he didn't really think when he picked up the Peacemaker and shot. The bullet pierced Riddle's back, making Riddle flinch and his gun fired.

And Harry fell through the second story window.

"Harry!" yelled Draco running to the window as Harry hit the ground, as still as death.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Knock-knock-knock

Draco groaned as the knock sounded and rolled over to ignore it. he didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to lay there and waste away. No pain, no fear, just sleep himself to death.

Knock-knock-knock

"Draco, sweetie, please get out of bed," called Tonks. "Sirius and Remus are ready." Draco laid quiet in bed. He didn't want to leave because of the peace he felt there. "Draco, you can't ignore it. You have to go."

Draco didn't groan, didn't sigh, didn't make a sound in any way. He just opened his eyes and got out of bed. All around him were model cars and planes. Books and music lined the walls and a desk under a window with a laptop. Band posters hung on the walls and CDs stacked neatly next to a radio and DVD next to a TV. The pillows smelled of Old Spice and mint shampoo.

Draco walked over and opened the door before Tonks knocked again went to the bag by the bed he took out a pair of jeans and a dark shirt. He didn't acknowledge Tonks as she walked into the room.

"Sirius has a pair of good pants for you to borrow," she said.

"I'm fine," he said. He walked out of the bedroom, past Tonks and into the bathroom to shower. His usual soaps and shampoos were absent and all he used were Old Spice and mint shampoo. A bath that would have lasted a half hour for him ended in fifteen minutes and he dressed in blue jeans and dark shirt.

After stuffing his feet in a pair of white socks and shoes he went downstairs to the kitchen. Remus was at the stove making pancakes and Sirius and Tonks were softly talking over a cup of coffee for Sirius and orange juice for Tonks. Romulus laid next to Tonks under the table. Both looked up as Draco walked down. Another unexpected guest at the table next to Sirius was Severus Snape.

After Riddle had died Snape stepped forward as a second informant in the case, but couldn't get near enough good information as Draco did. It surprised Draco to find that Snape was Sirius' secret partner. They kept the relationship secret except for a few select people so both could work the case properly. Harry hadn't told Draco in case Draco was capture for the continuous leak of information.

Apparently the argument that had lasted nearly a year that Harry told Draco about was Sirius begging Snape to quit spying and remove himself from the case. Snape refused and stay to watch Draco from the inside, which wasn't necessary as it later turned out. Now both were together again and the secret was out.

"You stay in the standing in bed all day isn't going to help," said Tonks.

"Tonks is right, Draco," said Sirius. "You have to push yourself forward."

"I just want to know how he feels," said Draco looking at his plate of pancakes and sausage. "Just for a moment."

For a few long moments no one said anything. The conversation hung in the air. Snape clearing his throat sounded like thunder to their ears.

"Black, we should get going," said Snape. Draco still found it strange and comforting that Snape called his partner his last name. "Nyphadora has an appointment to keep."

"Ooh, that's right," said Tonks jumping out of her chair. "Can't believe I almost forgot. She smiled at them. "I hope it's a boy! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," said Sirius smiling at his cousin. Snape nodding his own and Remus smiled at her.

"You'll be fine," he said kissing her head. Tonks smiled at him and turned to Draco.

"Good luck, Dora," he said softly smiling at her. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek.

"Such a good cuz," she said and headed to the door. "Come on, Rom."

The dog barked once before following his owner. Tonks and Romulus left and the rest sat in silence, eating the breakfast Remus made. A half hour after they finished Sirius cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well, no point in putting it off," he said. "It's not going to go away by ignoring it." He turned to the silent blonde. "Draco..."

Draco nodded and stood. All silently left the Black/Potter house, Remus and Snape in their cars as Draco stayed with Sirius, pulling on a black suit coat and black tie. Both got in, shut the doors and left.

It had taken a month to process all the evidence against Riddle and his company. The account book Harry's father had hidden before his death completed the investigation and the company shut down. All involved were arrested. Because of Draco's help any act he did before and during the investigation were dropped and he moved in with Sirius.

Sirius drove to the federal court house and all three mend escorted Draco inside. They didn't walk far when Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise came into view. The look on Ron's face wasn't of distain or annoyance but of one who had the same experience as Draco. Draco had gotten the stories from his friends after they gave it to the agents.

"Hey, man," said Ron reaching over and shaking Draco's hand. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine," said Draco dryly.

"Hermione and I thought about visiting later. We'll see you there?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

Ron nodded when an attendant called his name. He walked into the room. The rest sat nervously as benches outside. All didn't want to talk to each other. Hermione pulled out a book and began reading as Snape read a newspaper and Sirius and Remus discussed a movie they had watched. Draco just sat silently and looked at his hands.

Over the next two hours they were called in one by one and each went into the room. Soon it was just Draco left.

"Draco Malfoy," called the attendant as Sirius walked out. Draco stood and walked toward the room. Sirius patted Draco on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Good luck," he said.

Draco smiled reassuringly and walked in where Kingsley, the Director for the FBI, NSA and a judge sat. Draco walked over to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down.

"Draco Malfoy, you are here to tell the truth as you have seen it," said the judge. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," said Draco.

"Can you tell us the events of May 7th in your point of view?"

"I went o prom at my school that night…."

"With friends or a date?" asked the FBI director.

"Both."

"Names?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

"You're dates name?" Draco paused and looked away. The other s agreed to not talk about Harry and Draco's relationship but it was Draco's choice to tell. "Mr. Malfoy, we need and answer."

"Draco," said Kingsley and Draco looked up at him. "You can trust them."

Draco watched Sirius' boss for a moment, looking for any sigh of a lie. There was none.

"Harry Potter."

"Sirius Black's godson Harry Potter?" asked the NSA director.

"Yes, sir," said Draco.

"Please continue," said the judge before the questions flew.

Draco described heading to the bathroom while Harry danced with Ginny and getting ambushed on the way out. He remembered hitting one in the eye before another took him out. He woke up some time later wearing only his boxers in a room without windows and a single lamp. He was given a set of clothes to wear and told to wait. So he waited and again sometime later, minutes or house, Riddle visited him and Riddle told Draco his plans to kill Harry and Draco as soon as he got what he wanted.

"Why did he tell you?" asked FBI.

"To taunt me," said Draco with a shrug. "And he thought he was going to kill me too in a few hours."

"Continue."

Draco continued to being held back as Riddle called Harry, yelling at Harry to stay away. Hours later he was staring at Harry from across the park. The trade was made and Riddle shot Harry. At the memory of the thought of Harry being dead he tried to keep from crying.

"It's okay," said a voice in his ear and he looked up to see Kingsley standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder. The hand squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "You can do it. For Harry."

For Harry. Yes. Everything he had done was for Harry because Harry was the first to believe in him. Draco nodded and Kingsley walked back to his s eat as Draco dried his eyes.

"Are you ready to continue?" asked the judge. "WE can take a break if you want."

"No," said Draco. "I wanted to go on. I want to finish it."

The judge nodded and Draco continued.

Riddle had taken him to the cabin, locked him inside a dog cage to keep Draco from running and left. A few hours later Harry came, alive and got him out of the cage. Riddle caught up to them and both he and Harry fought, during which Harry's gun fell. Draco grabbed it and shot Riddle in the back.

"Why did you shoot Riddle?" asked the FBI.

"To save Harry."

"Any other reason?"

"No."

The room was silent for a moment as the four took in Draco's story. Draco just sat in the chair and waited for their answer.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," said the judge. "You may leave."

Draco nodded, stood and walked out of the room. Remus was on the phone and sounded very excited as Sirius and Snape waited on the bench nervously. Well Sirius was nervous. Snape was still reading the newspaper, but from what Draco could see he had been reading the same page since before Draco went in. when Draco walked out both stood to greet as Remus continued to talk on the phone.

"How did it go?" asked Snape.

"It went all right."

"Your eyes are red," said Sirius in concern.

'I'm fine. It's nothing. Can we go now?"

Sirius nodded and turned to Snape. "You don't have to stay. If you have papers to grade or lessons to plan…"

"No, I'll come," said Snape. Sirius gave Snape a grateful look as Remus hung up the phone. He looked over to them with a smile.

"Dora just found out," he said. "I have a son!"

There was a round of congratulations and talks of drinks as they walked out of the courthouse.

"So who are the godparents?" asked Sirius

"Actually Draco, with you permission we wanted you to be the godfather," said Remus turning to Draco. Draco looked up in surprise.

"Me?"

"Well, you and…"

"Yeah, I'll, uh, I'll think about it."

Remus smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna pick up 'Dora. We'll come visit later."

"Thank you," said Draco smiling. Sirius and Snape lead him out and walked to the car. They followed Snaps to his house and all three drove out in Sirius' car. Soon Sirius parked in front of the large white building and Draco stepped out.

"Snape and I are going to park," said Sirius. "You go on in without us.

"All right," said Draco as he closed the door. He waited for the ambulance to pass before walking into the hospital. Draco nodded to the nurse on duty before walking down the hall. He took the elevator up to the third floor and walked into a single room. He sadly looked at the patient lying on the bed.

Lying on the clean white sheets was Harry. A heart monitor softly bleeped a rhythm along with the air pump. Draco was used to the sick from his daily visits. Harry had recently been groomed because his hair was slightly neater. After the gun fires and Harry falling through the window Draco raced downstairs as fast as he could to reach his boyfriend. He found Harry and tried to stem the blood flow, wincing at the multiple cuts the glass made on him. A few seconds after that Ron and Hermione had found him and Hermione quickly made a tourniquet from the boy's shirts, warning them not to move him. Sirius and Remus came running in ten minute later, medics behind them. Draco had refused to leave without Harry and with Sirius beside him they rode back to the hospital.

The ride back and the surgery seemed long to Draco, longer then anything that happened in his life. He felt empty inside as the doctors worked all night on Harry. His heart stopped once on the way in and again on the table and but Draco barely registered it. He just sat paralyzed on the chair Sirius set him on.

It was four hours before the doctors came back to tell them how the surgery went. Doctor said he would be all right, but Harry had suffered cranial trauma from the fall and went into a coma. When he'd come out of it the doctors couldn't say. He was placed in a private room and Draco visited every day after school and weekends. That was a month ago.

"Hey, Harry," he said walking into the room toward the window. "Let's let some light in." He opened the curtains. "I swear the nurses want to keep this room dark."

He turned to Harry with as soft smile at him. He looked so peaceful lying on the white bed. It was hard to imagine he was on the edge of death a few weeks ago.

"The others are coming soon," he said. "Weasley and Granger have to finish their test and Sirius and Snape will be up soon. I expect they'll give us a few minutes alone. They always do that."

He sat on the chair kept next to the bed and held his head. "Tonks went to the doctor today. They're having a son. Sow they're off discussing names. They want us as godfathers. Personally, they've made terrible choices. We're both danger prone."

He thought he felt Harry's hand twitch under his but when he looked down it was still as a statue.

"They're finishing the case today. I told them everything I know. Shacklebolt was there. He was very supportive. He listened to every word, no questions asked. The others were interrogating my like I was a terrorist or something. I passed through it all right, except this one part."

Draco sighed back a sob as he remembered he was feeling when Riddle shot Harry the first time. Ron had told him later that the three of them raided the federal building for a Kevlar best and bags of blood just in case Riddle didn't keep his deal.

"I wanted to cry. When I saw Riddle shot you I thought you died. I really did, event through it goes against everything I was taught. I wanted to so bad but I didn't. I stayed strong, just like I knew you would have done. I didn't cry, didn't even show I was scared even through I was about to shit myself. And when you came to rescue me I was so happy and so angry with you at the same time. I never trusted you more then that moment because of the way you made me feel. And I never loved you more."

Draco silent as he stared at Harry's sleeping face, feeling the need to cry and he didn't stop when a few tears did fall. He fingered the bracelet he got back from Sirius, the wish bracelet that was in Harry's pocket at the time of the rescue.

"I miss you, Harry," he said. "I miss you so much, even through I see you every day. So much it hurts. I can barely get up most days. I miss your bright green eyes, your wit, intelligence, your voice, the way you move. I miss being with you."

He reached over, turned on the radio and "You and Me" come on. Draco softly smiled at the song.

"Remember this, Harry? It's our song." Draco relaxed as he let the song take him back to the football field, back before his life turned into a living hell. Where he and Harry danced alone where they shared their first kiss. Sitting up he softly kissed Harry's lips. I'll bring Sirius and Snape in now. I love you, Harry."

He dried a tear as he turned to the door. He had just reached for the handle when a voice softly called his name, almost in a whisper.

"Draco…"

He turned to see Harry's green eyes, slightly slacked from sleep.

"Oh my God, Harry!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"All right, everything looks fine," said the doctor as he shone a pen light in Harry's eye. "Any headaches, nausea, aches or pain?"

"No," said Harry. He looked slightly unnerved at where he was. "Where's Sirius?"

"He's outside waiting with the others." The doctor wrote a not down on his clipboard.

"Others?"

"I don't know names, but there are a lot of red heads."

Harry chuckled. "The Weasleys. They're like my second family." Harry paused. "Doctor, what happened?"

The doctor looked at him curiously. "You don't remember?"

"No. It's sort of blurry."

"It's not uncommon for a person who had suffered a head injury to have a bit of amnesia of the accident. I've seen people lose years from a bump on the head."

Harry looked out the window at the bright sunshine. "It feels like summer."

"That's because it is summer."

Harry looked at the doctor in surprise. 'But spring just started."

The doctor looked surprised. "Harry, what day is it?"

"April eighteenth. Why? Why? What date is it?"

"Harry, it's June twentieth. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to bed after finishing my homework." Harry gave the doctor a frightened look. "Why? Did something happen?"

The doctor smiled at him reassuringly. "Of course not, Harry. Everything's fine."

"But I got shot again." Harry looked at the second bullet wound on his chest.

"I'm sure your friends will explain everything to you. One is very anxious to see you. A Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco? He's here?"

"He hasn't left your side since your admittance. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please." Harry knew he sounded anxious but according to the doctor they haven't seen each other for a month. For Harry it felt like a two.

"Just a minute."

And the doctor left. Harry was left to piece his thoughts. He had lost two months with his friends and family, with Draco. Two months of memories gone and the possibility of not getting them back.

Draco walked in five minutes later after the doctor left, after a warning from the doctor most likely. He did seem anxious and nervous as he smiled at Harry and walked over to the bed.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hey, you," said Harry smiling reassuringly at him.

"So you…you remember…"

Harry's smile turned mischievous. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Draco softly cried our as he hurried to Harry and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing Harry hard. Harry kissed him back and hugged Draco, softly smoothing the blonde silken hair.

"I missed you," said Draco in a soft sob.

"I missed you too," said Harry and Draco pulled away and sat on the bed. "Riddle?"

"You don't have to worry about him. He's gone. Taken cared of."

"How?"

Draco was silent for a long time before speaking. "He's dead. He shot you. I shot him."

"You what?"

"I was protecting you!"

"But I'm your bodyguard…"

"Not anymore…"

"That still doesn't excuse you shooting someone…."

"Harry." He looked up at Draco. "I'm not guilty over what happened. I did it to save you, not fight with you."

"I didn't want you to be a killer."

"I'm not. The Feds laid me off. Self-defense." Draco smiled as he took Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry. You just woke up. I just got you back. Let's not ruin this by fighting."

"But Draco, I've lost so much…"

Draco's smile brightened. "Don't worry. I'll catch you up. The others will help too. You'll get there."

Harry smiled at him. "I love you Draco."

"You too, Harry."

TBC

-thankfully, I have never been part of a federal investigation so I don't know how it goes. This is just something my overactive imagination came up.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Seven years ago we walked through the doors of this school wanting to learn what the teachers had to offer. And now we leave carrying their knowledge that they gave to us for bettering out world and the lives of others.

" I recently learned that it isn't hard to get from where you are now to where you want to go. It's never easy but once you've accomplished what you want it's worth it.

"I heard once that you have to crawl before you can walk, and that you have to walk before you can run. That's true in it's own way but I go by another saying. Life's a climb, but the view's great."

XXXXXXXXX

Ring-Ring-Ring

Harry slapped a hand down on the alarm and burrowed back down under the covers. He was still tired from the night before and he wanted to get as much sleep as he could.

He was almost on the edge of sleep when three voices woke him up very loudly.

"Papa!"

Harry groaned when his children dog piled on top of him and began attempting to get him out of bed. Harry laughed as he wrestled with the three on the bed.

"Guys, what did I tell you," scolded Draco hurrying in the room. "Let your father sleep."

"Awww…." Said the three in unison. Harry smiled up at his partner.

"It's all right, Draco," he said. "I need to get up anyway. Work don't stop just cause we want to sleep."

Draco sighed. "All right then. Downstairs for breakfast. Let your father dress." The three groaned and shuffled out of the room. Draco turned to Harry. "Dinner, Belladonna's. Don't forget."

'Like you'd let me," said Harry smiling at him. Draco smiled back at him and left to make breakfast. Harry threw back the covers, stood up, stretched and went to get dressed. He walked over to the closet and dresser and threw on clothes.

Harry recovered the month he lost after the fight with Riddle. He tried to remember on numerous occasions but each time his mind drew a blank. At first Draco often had a look of disappointment but after a while the look went away and life went as normal.

Harry finished school during the summer and finally graduated. He applied to the University of New York to study law and graduated there four years alter. He and Draco made their union vows soon after.

Harry reached in a pair of his work boots and pulled out a black box. With a soft look he quickly stuffed it in his pocket and went downstairs and smiled at the three children eat Draco's strawberry pancakes. Draco was still at the stove cooking Harry a batch.

"Morning, guys," he said to his children, seven year old Scorpius, and four year olds James and Lily all looked at him with a smile. Scorpius was a miniature version of Draco with his silken blonde hair and storm gray eyes.. James looked like Harry but had hazel eyes instead of green, and his twin sister Lily had red hair and green eyes. Harry turned to her and kissed her hair. "Morning, love."

"Morning, papa," she said. Harry smiled over at Draco who smiled back.

After the death of Riddle and Harry's near death experience Draco told Harry he was frightened that he was leaving this world without accomplishing anything. Draco went to college with Harry and after they graduated he and Harry spoke to Ginny and Hermione. They asked for one of them to be surrogates mothers and both agree. Scorpius was born first with Hermione. Both she and Ron visited every week with their daughter Rosalie. James and Lily were born later thanks to Ginny and all three kids loved to boast about having two mothers and two fathers.

"Can you take the children to school?" asked Draco. "There's a problem with the produce and Carl got into an argument with the delivery guy last night…."

"No problem, Draco," said Harry. "I'll take care of the kids."

Draco gave Harry a grateful smile as he gave Harry his stack of pancakes.

"Thank you, Harry," he said.

A half hour later all three children and both fathers walked out of the house.

"Bye, Daddy!" said the twins hugging Draco. Lily kissed his cheek.

"You be good, you hear," said Draco handing each a lunch box. "Love you."

"Love you too," they said and headed to Harry's car. Draco turned to Scoprius.

"You be good too," he said.

"I will, Dad," said Scorpius taking his lunch money and went to Harry's car.

Draco turned to Harry. "Remember…"

"Dinner. Belladonna's. Don't forget," said Harry in a dead tone but with a smile. "I know. I won't. You know I won't."

Draco smiled back. "You had better not," he said and leaned to kiss him. Harry kissed him back. "See you later."

"Love you," said Harry and walked to his car. Lily was giggling at their fathers kiss, James hid his eyes and Scorpius was pretending to throw up. "Scorpius, not appropriate."

"So is you and Dad kissing, Papa," said Scorpius. The way he spoke and the look in his eye reminded Harry more of Draco then just Scorpius' looks.

"You can just call me Harry, Scorpius," he said as he drove out of the driveway. "I'm not your biological father like Draco is."

"Maybe later," said Scorpius with a smirk that also made him look like Draco. Harry chuckled and drove them to school. They drove in silence till they reached Scorpius' school. Scorpius grabbed his backpack and got out of the car.

"Be good," called Harry. "Stop getting into trouble."

"Bye, Pop!" called Scorpius and he ran toward the school. Scorpius didn't turn back and wave like the other kids walking to the school. Yet was another way Scorpius was like Draco. Say good-bye once. Don't prolong it with emotional baggage. When Scorpius was safely in the school Harry drove out of the parking lot.

"And where to next," he asked the twins. James and Lily cheered.

"Mommy!" they cheered and Harry smiled as he drove. They stopped in front of a home day-care center. The sign read Blazing Sun Days. Standing in front of the house was Ginny grinning at the sight of her daughter and son.

"Mommy!" yelled the twins running toward their mother. She hugged them both carefully because of her bulging stomach.

'Hello, my lovies," she said and smiled up at Harry. "Hello, Harry."

'Hey, Ginny."

"Still up for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, like Draco would let me forget. Think you could drag Blaise out of the office long enough?"

"You know how a lawyer's life is. But I'll see what I can do. See you at dinner."

Harry smiled. "See you then." He smiled at the twins. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," said the twins. Lily walked up to Harry and hugged him. "Love you, Papa.

"You too, sweetheart," he said hugging her back. He turned to James. "And you, bud."

" Bye, papa," he said. Lily went to Ginny and Harry left for work.

After four years of learning law in college Harry went to become a federal agent. He was still a junior agent but he wouldn't trade his job for anything. He walked into the office and was greeted by all too familiar faces.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks sitting on Remus' desk as usual. Romulus looked up at her feet. Four months after Harry woke up Tonks gave birth to Theodore Remus Lupin. Unfortunately due to complications Tonks will be unable to have any more kids, but both didn't care. They were proud of the son they have and doted on him endlessly.

"Hey Tonks," said Harry sitting at his desk. He looked around but couldn't find his godfather. "Where's Sirius?"

Picking Severus up at the airport," said Remus. "His trip to Grimwald's laboratory seemed most interesting."

"To quote Snape," said Tonks. Harry laughed.

"Well he better be back in time for dinner or Draco will pitch a fit."

"Oh, today's the day," said Tonks in realization. Harry nodded.

'Casual or formal," asked Remus.

"Formal," said Harry. "And I reminded Sirius for a dozen times."

"Let's just hope he remembers," said Tonks.

"If he doesn't he'd better find a hole to hid in," said Harry and he went to work. After a half hour Sirius walked in. "Hey, Sirius, how's Snape?"

"I couldn't understand half the things he said. How did you pass his class, Harry?"

"It's a survival instinct." All four smiled at the joke. The last decade had been a work of survival for Sirius and Snape. After Harry graduated Sirius gave Harry the house and moved in with Snape. Both men didn't know a thing about each other's professions and were constantly arguing but after an intervention from Tonks they were reminded by how much they loved each other.

Sirius sat at his desk across from Remus', logged onto his computer and blinked in surprise at the screen. He looked at Harry in annoyance.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said.

"Just a reminder," said Harry smiling over at his godfather.

"I'm reminded," said Sirius and deleted the reminder in bold words to go to dinner at Belladonna's. Harry smiled and their work day began. The amount of cases wasn't really a priority since most were for the local authority and not an international incident, but there was one case they were looking at that could be something more. Unfortunately they didn't have enough evidence on it yet so it was easy for Harry to get out of work early for Draco's dinner party.

It was till his phone rang just as he was leaving.

"Agent Potter," he said.

_ "Agent Potter, we're sorry to disturb you. This is Principle Kelly at Scorpius' school. You were on the contact list along with Mr. Malfoy. We need you to come to the school if you can."_

"What's wrong? Is Scorpius hurt?"

_ "I'm afraid Scorpius has gotten into some trouble. Could you please come so we can discuss it face to face?" _

"I'm on my way," he said hanging up. He grabbed his coat and walked out.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Scorpius got himself into trouble," said Harry as he went out the door. As he walked out of the building he called Draco. "Did the school call you about Scorpius?"

_ "Yes, but I'm swamped. Can you handle it?"_

"Sure, my hands are empty." He got in his car.

_ "Thanks, Harry. Oh God, hold on. Peitro, not there! In the other one!"_

Harry chuckled. "Trouble in paradise?"

_ "How can a day half booked be so long?" _

"Hey, it's you establishment. I'm just a cop."

_"Funny,"_ said Draco in a dry tone, but Harry could see the humor behind it and he laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell you what it's about later."

_ "If he started it, he's grounded."_

"Right, talk to you later."

_ "Bye." _

Harry hung up and drove out of the parking lot. He drove up to Scorpius' school and walked up tot eh principle's office. Scorpius was waiting outside. He looked up when Harry walked in.

"Pop…"

"Let's wait till we talk to the principle before I hear your side of the story," said Harry walking up to his stepson. The door to the office opened and the principle walked out.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"That's me."

"Please com in, you as well, Mr. Malfoy," she said and both followed her in. she sat behind her desk as Harry and Scorpius sat in chairs. "I'm sorry I had to drag you here."

"It's no problem. My day was slow," said Harry.

'I got hold of his father but he was unavailable at the moment and his mother was also unavailable," said the principle. "Mr. Malfoy suggested I call you since you are a legal guardian of his."

"I would like to know what had happened."

"Scorpius got involved into a fight with a group of boys a little while ago at recess," said Principle Kelly. "All of the boys were roughed up pretty good."

Harry looked over at his step-son. Scorpius was looking at his hands with an almost guilty look.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"They asked for it!" said Scorpius defensively. "They were calling you and Dad perverts and that the school were going to take Lily and James and me away from you and Dad!

The look on Scorpius' face was one of fright and Harry was surprised at that. Scorpius always acted like the tough guy, like Draco and Harry did when the need called for it. Hardly anything scared Harry's little man.

"Why would they say that?" asked Harry. Scorpius looked down at his hands.

"Because of you and Dad," he said. "He said it was because you and Dad loved each other and that it was a wrong kind of love! But it not! It's not wrong!"

Harry sighed. "Scorpius, I told you…."

"I know."

"Mr. Potter, I assure you your personal situation is not in question here," said Kelly. "And I assure you, Scorpius, the school has no authority to take you or your brother and sister away from your fathers." Scorpius smiled at him. "But it still doesn't excuse you from what you did. You are suspended for three days, and a week of detention at your return."

Scorpius looked at her in surprise. "What? But what about the ones who started the fight?"

"A month's detention each," she said. "I assure you if they try anything again, they will get expelled. But I will say the same to you. Any more fights and you will get punishment."

"We understand, right Scorpius," said Harry looking at his stepson.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Principle Kelly stood and both stood as well. "Again, I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Potter…."

"It's no problem," he said holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Principle Kelly."

"You as well, Mr. Potter," she said shaking his hand. "Have a good day. And you," she turned to Scorpius. "Be good."

Scorpius nodded and followed Harry out of the school. Both didn't speak till they were inside of Harry's car. Scorpius looked up at Harry nervously.

"Pop…."

"What have we told you, Scorp?"

"But they were calling you and Dad perverts! You always said perverts were bad people and you're not!"

Harry turned to look at his stepson. "Your father and I made peace with who we are a long time ago," he said sincerely. "It's no excuse to start a fight."

"Then I should have let them make fun of our family?"

"No you should ignore them." Scorpius glared at Harry and Harry sighed. "Listen, Scorp. Your father and I are no different then from any other parent. We love you and your sister and brother. Your mother loves you. So does Aunt Ginny, Uncle Blaise and Ron and Grandpa Sirius and Ron's parents and your mother's parents and the rest of your aunts and uncles. You have a big family that loves every bit of you."

"I know. I love you guys too."

Harry smiled and gently punched Scorpius' arm. "Still proud of you through."

Scorpius looked at him in surprise. "You are?"

"Yeah, you stood up for your family. That's a good thing. Just no more fights."

"Okay!" said Scorpius with a smile. Then he frowned. "You're not going to tell Dad, are you?"

"I gotta, son, and he told me to tell you you're grounded."

"Aw, Pop…."

"Talk to your father," said Harry and drove out of the parking lot. He dropped Scorpius off at Ginny's since the day care was closed for the day. After a hurried greeting with the twins and a quick examination to Ginny he went back to work, finishing up the report for the current case he was working on.

Later he walked into BELLADONNA. The host greeted him with familariarity.

"Mr. Potter," said the host with a thick French accent. "Mr. Malfoy and company are waiting for you."

"Jasper you know you can call me Harry."

Jasper smiled at him. "Not tonight."

Harry smiled and followed him inside. Draco had graduated with top honors at restaurant managing and cruisine. After five years at working for a five star restaurant he used the money he saved from what Ron called "The Great Malfoy Escape" and opened his own place. He didn't use the money from his parent's account. He gave his share to charities each year. Everything Draco did was on his own.

Harry smiled when he saw his family sitting around tables pushed together. The Lupins, all the Weasleys, Zabini's, Sirius and Snape, Draco and the children were all present.

"There he is," said Sirius as the twins ran up to hug him. Harry hugged them back and smiled at Draco.

"He there," he said walking up to his partner."

"You're late," said Draco. Pulled Draco out of his seat and kissed him. Draco smiled and kissed him back as their family cheered. Only Ron looked away.

"Happy anniversary," said Harry.

"Happy anniversary," said Draco.

"Let's eat!" said Ron and they all laughed. They got through the meal with relative ease. Draco asked Scorpius what the principle called about but Harry gave him an "I'll tell you later" look and the subject dropped temporarily. They were just starting on desert when Harry stood.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for coming here tonight. It was ten years ago today that Draco and I vowed to be together always and that was one of the happiest days of my life, and if you know me I've had very few." Some chuckled. "Draco has been a wonderful partner, confidant, and best friend. Every year we renew our vows but I don't want to do that anymore."

"Harry!" hissed Draco in shock. Harry turned to him.

"Instead, I just want to ask you something." Taking the black box from his pocket he placed it on the table. Curious Draco picked it up and gasped. Inside was a ring in the shape of a dragon with a green emerald on it's back. Hermione gasped when she say the ring.

"Harry…"

Harry knelt in front of Draco and held the box in Draco's hands. "Draco, Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco looked up at him in shock. "Harry, I don't know what to say, except…." His familiar smirk returned to his face. "What took you so damn long? I swear it's prom all over again!"

Everyone laughed while Scorpius and the twins started asking who'll be best man. Harry and Draco just laughed with them as Harry slid the ring on Draco's finger.

"You know you're getting one too," said Draco.

"Oh, I know," said Harry and wrapped his arm around his fiancee's shoulder.

THE END


End file.
